Wide Open Future
by gypsykl79
Summary: Rory is on the road dealing with Logan's moving on and her regrets. When she runs into an old friend she learns things she didn't know. And finds herself healing. And changing in ways that surprises everyone. Logan will not be very nice in this.
1. Chapter 1

Wide open future.

This story is post series and my first fan fiction let me know what you think. I'm a big fan of music so when I imagine some scenes I imagine background music so I may add a note letting you know what I picture. It's also somewhat of a crossover which I usually hate but this started from a dream after a fanfiction over load. Everything in the series happened. But Rory was blacklisted by Mitchum but Logan didn't know. Hugh only gave her a job out of respect for her and it will cost him to go against Mitchum. Rory goes on the campaign trail and meets Joe Potter (yeah I know from Dawson's creek) but I think they will be great friends. Also Finn had a crush on her but only Colin knew. This is a Finn and Rory.

I own nothing if I did we'd still have a show to watch.

Chapter 1 Unexpected surprises...

_**Rory stretched with one eye open. Glancing at the clock as she got up thinking how quiet it was which was very unusual at this time of the morning. Grabbing her mug she poured a large cup of coffee and grabbed a pop tart. She should take advantage of the quiet and get in the shower, but it had been days since she sat outside with her coffee to read. Starting chapter three of Jess's new book she got comfortable in her spot under the avocado tree. Pen in hand for any notes she had for her author she starts editing. Before long Rory was lost in the world Jess painted never noticing when her coffee was refilled for her.**_

"_**Senoria, Some one wishes to say good morning" Rory looks up to see Rosie walking out with a blanket and 6 month old Rylie. Rory brightens as she looks at Rylie's smiling face. "Oh, Rosie I'm so sorry I didn't hear her." Rory explained, looking down shaking the baby monitor 'Is this thing not working?' Chuckling "This little angel hasn't made a peep; she was sitting there just smiling at her stuffed puppy. We thought we'd eat while you were working. Isn't that right sugar? " Rosie asked her as she handed her to her mother. "And before you say anything we were having a good time, she is no bother." **_

"_**Well I guess nana told me huh sweet pea?" Rory was rewarded with the all too familiar smirk.**_

"Rory! Rory! Leigh Hayden! Wake Up! We're here. "

"Shi… Joe can you not be so loud?" Rory grumbled, as she was hit with the wave of pain and regret she always felt as soon as she woke and reality crashed in on her squashing the warm and wonderful dreams that have become nightly occurrences now. Or daily. Joey rolls her eyes as she until she notices Rory pale.

"Another dream?" she asked sympathetically. Rory just nodded as she starts grabbing her gear. Putting an understanding hand on her shoulder "Well Austin is supposed to have a killer bar scene so I'll go get us checked in. Then we'll have a night out. And NO arguments, I'll have Dave Drag your skinny ass out if I must!"

Joey was from North Carolina and she and Rory had been assigned different roommates at the beginning of the tour but Alice, Rory's original roommate made Paris look like a picture of mental health. She also very quickly started dating Sara who had been in with Joey, so Joey and Rory lucked out… Joey and Rory became very close very fast having both been thru serious life changes since graduating. They had a lot of similarities. They are as close as her and Paris were, closer in all honesty Joey is so easy to talk to with real insight. With everything finally in her bag still feeling nauseous, Rory heads off the bus towards the hotel and fresh coffee.

"Where are we going? I here they have a Pangaea here, we could go there." Said Dave as he finished putting eye liner on, while sharing a mirror with Rory. Rory gave him a side way glance thinking as she always did at moments like this that he reminded her of Finn. She missed Finn more than any of her and Logan's other friends, his vibrancy, and the way it was impossible not to have a good time when he was around. 'Shake out of it' she tells her self.

"Look it were going to experience this town keep looking Joe I want to hit local places not the Austin branch of New York chains. Hum, maybe we should try a country bar too while were here and get pictures my mom would love that!"

"Well it looks like we want to hit Congress Ave and end on 6th Street since our hotel is on 6th. We can take a cab to the Broken Spoke first the website says people like George Strait and Willie Nelson performed her in their early days. Sound good enough for Lorelai?" Joey called from the other room.

"Are you kidding if we get pictures she'll love it! Call the desk and have them call us a cab, I'm ready."

Walking through the hotel bar towards the lobby she hears a familiar laugh. 'Of all the gin joints in all the world and you walk into mine.' Rory spins with a smile and hesitates for less than a second before launching her self at the tall man. 'Love I'd love to tell you you look stunning as usual but there's barely anything left you so thin. We must feed you straight away. And get you some sun!' he say's hugging her tight, thinking she feels so frail. Is she sick?

"Finn Shut Up and just keep hugging me. Oh, I've missed you." Rory couldn't help holding as tight as she could as she squeezed her eyes shut fighting so hard not to cry as she breathed him in. She couldn't help it. After a few minutes she pulled back wiping her eyes she asked the question he knew was coming "How is he?"

"Love, he's okay. He is doing well in San Francisco. He's great at his job." Finn replied trying not to say too much it looked like she might not be able to handle it.

"Your hiding something Finn. But I just want to enjoy having you here. What are you doing ? Do you have plans tonight? It's our only night in town and your spending it with us and I wont take no for an answer. I want you Finn" Rory said with a smirk.

"Well Love I always knew you secretly wanted me. Everything else was just a smokescreen!" Finn laughed, "Let me let them know to reschedule my plans with a certain blonde. And I'll have my driver meet us out front. You know Frank Love he'll be out front waiting. Just give me five minutes?"

"We have a cab coming. We'll have the desk cancel it. You have Frank? How did that happen he's been with Lo- well for years?" Shaking her head she still couldn't say his name.

"Well uhm he got fired. I didn't think it was fair so I hired him. I'll be back."

Turning back to were Finn was walking into an office Rory yelled "Finn, A Blonde?"

He just laughed and kept walking "things change Gilmore things change!"

"Yes they do." She said with the first real smile she had worn in a very long time. She header back to her friends. They were just far enough that they could watch and listen without be totally obvious. "So is that him. The guy?" Dave asks raising an eyebrow. "NO" the girls say in unison. Laughing they head for the door "So change in plans" Rory starts to say... "oh we heard its all good"

"Frank! You look wonderful!" Rory exclaimed.

"Miss Rory! I am so glad to see you again if I may say miss you look happy"

"I am Frank. So once again your taking care of me! We want to go to this place called Broken Spoke and get lots of pictures for mom! Do you know where it is? I want to try line dancing!"

"I know where it is Miss Rory. How is Your mother? She is well I trust?"

"Yes she's just the same. Running the inn and enjoying being married. Oh did you know she got married? Remember when you helped me move the tv upstairs. Well her and Luke finally got back together. No more staying in bed watching TV. Oh Joey and Dave this is Frank. He is the best in a crisis. Frank this is Joey and Dave."

"It's a pleasure." Frank responded while getting out of the front of the car to open the door for Finn.

Finn dropped into the car and stared at the long shapely legs crossed in front of him. Hit with a flash of that old longing he shook his head and ran his finger up boot from the toe to where it stopped just below her knee. "Absolutely fabulous boots Love, any chance of seeing you in just them?" finally looking up to gauge her reaction. She just winked at him and asked, "You ready to go country Finn?"

He leans over looking her straight in the eyes and whispers "In ominous paratus." giving Rory the chills.

**Please review let me know what you think! Also looking for a beta.**


	2. Chapter 2 If It Kills Me

This Rory is one that Joey and Dave hed only caught small glimpses of. Laughing, carefree, playful, and extremely open. Drinks flowing as fast as they could drink them. Finn was hysterical Joey didn't think anyone had made hear laugh this much since Pacey. They spent a couple hours at the Broken Spoke and all of them had a blast learning to line dance. The even tried two stepping and the Texas swing. Having handed the camera to a waitress they had great pictures of all of them. Then moved on to bar hop down 6th st, but landed at a hole in the wall bar they never would have tried on their own. Finn recommended it and said it was his favorite place in town it was a dive bar with killer kareoke. When he asked if they were ready to sing her response just confused everyone but Finn. "In ominous peratus."

Pouring over the book of songs Joe and Rory didn't even notice when the waitress brought their drinks and the next round of shots. Dave asked while Finn was confused that this was an important decision "What are we singing this time girls"

"Wait you guys do this often?" Finn asked confused trying to remember if he had ever heard Rory sing. He didn't think so. "All the time. I used to sing a little with a band so I think I'n gonna sing I hate myself for loving you by Joan Jett. I used to sing it with Charlies band. Let me see one of those slips."

"Rory they have that song you sing I think it's the first time somewhere has had Gravity. I'll fill it out for you you have to do that one it you do it so well. I'm gonna do Stray Cat Strut. Finn what's your musical poison" Dave said

"If it kills me Jason Mraz" Finn said without really thinking. It is the song that always made him think of Rory. Grabing two of the shots on the table he downed them both. It looked like he was going to be baring his soul tonight. Hopefully she wont notice.

They all were good at this Finn realized as Joey was next after Dave she was comfortable up there playful, entertaining and good very good. The crowd loved her. But It was Rory who really surprised him. She looked so at ease like she's done this a hundred times as the first notes start. She starts singing her voice fills the room and Finn looks around watching surprised as the room quiets and he starts listening to the words she's singing he closes his eyes letting himself get lost in her soprano voice.

Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on  
The ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down

Keeping me down

You're on to me, on to me  
and all over...

Something always brings me back to you  
it never takes too long

As she holds the last note and unnaturally long time time. Finn opens his eyes looking at the room then her as she just gives him a knowing smirk. She comes back sits down and pushes Finns mouth closed. "Your the first to know I never even told him. Please Finn it's part of the new me. It helps me feel alive it's the only thing that does anymore. I know what I walked away from and It hurts because it's killing me and he's already moved on. I know he's marrying her. It kills me and he wasn't even fazed. Please don't tell anyone this is for me I'm not ready."

"Love either your drunk or I am cause I have no clue what one has to do with the other but I wont tell anyone. You were amazing. Stunning. Beautiful. Hot. Sexy I can't focus. He never deserved you in the first place. He's my mate and I love him but you Love are the best there is. I'm sorry he put you through this. How did you know?"

"I got an invitation to the wedding. No note. Steph said Bobbi is pregnant, I guys it makes sense right, I mean he cheated the whole time he was in London she was bound to get pregnant at some point. I just thought it had stopped when he came home. I saw him last month we had a one night stand and he never said a word. You know what gets me. That if it had been him asking for time I would have given it to him. And now I realize what a complete and utter waste it would have been. I know it's hard to believe but I really am starting to be okay Finn. Now no sad crap come on Finn tell me everything you've been up to including how you got my man Frank."

"Well I guess since you know he was cheating I can tell the whole story but Frank got fired for refusing to drive for Bobbi. It was while you were studying for finals. And when I found out I hired Frank but didn't actually use him for a month or so. I liked that he stood up for you it's something I wish I had done. I'm so sorry I didn't. Forgive me?"

"Finn there is nothing to forgive. Come on lets dance it's getting to sad here."

They talked, laughed, and drank the night away. Joe and Dave couldn't help but notice as the night went on every dance got closer, every touch, every look lasted longer. They talked about everything what they were doing now, their families and friends, where they were hoping to get even some of their dreams. Finn realized that although he admired and respected her at Yale their was so much about her he didn't know and every new thing he learned made him want to know more. He was so comfortable he let it slip he had had a crush on her at Yale. She had been honestly surprised. Shocked even to the point she stopped dancing. She was looking at Finn like she was seeing him for the first time when they were interrupted by the DJ saving her from a response to this revelation.

"Finn you still here? You slip fell on the floor your up man"

Taking a deep breath Finn slowly letting Rory slip from his arms. "Sorry Love, I shouldn't have said anything. Let the humiliation commence." And he walked to the microphone.

As the music starts he mutters "It's like hanging my bloody balls out to be chopped." Not realizing the mic picked it up. Taking a deep breath he starts singing.

Hello, tell me you know  
Yeah, you figured me out  
Something gave it away  
And it would be such a beautiful moment  
To see the look on your face  
To know that I know that you know now

And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking  
You know nothing  
Cause you and I  
Why, we go carrying on for hours, on and  
We get along much better  
Than you and your boyfriend

Well all I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me

Well how long, can I go on like this,  
Wishing to kiss you,  
Before I rightly explode?  
This double life I lead isn't healthy for me  
In fact it makes me nervous  
If I get caught I could be risking it all

Baby there's a lot that I miss  
In case I'm wrong

Well all I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me

If I should be so bold  
I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand  
Tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man  
But I never said a word  
I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again

All I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me  
If it kills me  
I think it might kill me

And all I really want from you is to feel me  
It's a feeling inside that keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me  
If it kills me  
It might kill me

As the music dies Rory tells the waitress they need shots, lots of shots. Finn stands by the stage uncertain what he should do now, he's ruined the perfect night and she's never going to want to talk to him again. He was staring at his shoes when he see's the boots in front of him as she dipped her head to look him in the eyes. "Sometimes your very stupid Finn" She said before grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. Growling somewhere deep in his throat he grabbed Rory pushing her against the wall deepening the kiss.

"Please tell me you got that on film?" Joey asks Dave who is filming away with his camera...

"Oh Yeah every bit of it!" he said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3 It should be Illegal

Okay I'm having a hard time describing what I picture in my head without it being maybe too much I'm not sure The rating on this chapter is defiantly M rated. So please let me know what you think.

Chapter 3 It should be Illegal

There was an odd electricity in the car Joey and Dave were making small talk but neither Finn nor Rory seemed to be able to focus on anything other than that kiss. It was like it had taken on a life of it's own the were so focused on each other they didn't notice when the lights came up and Joey came over to let them know it was time to go. So many things were going thru Rory's head she was doing a mental pro/con list. She was surprised that there were only two cons but they were big cons. She didn't want to lose Finn she had missed him almost as much Logan and she didn't want to ruin his friendship with Logan... So how could this work. Could it work. Suddenly she realized she wanted it to work... and she was not scared.

She finally looked across at Finn and he was waiting for her to finally look up with one eyebrow raised he asked "So?" She just winked at him causing him to laugh.

"Hey Dave and I are gonna watch a movie since we only have about 6 hours til the bus leaves we plan to sleep later. Wanna join us?"

Without taking her eyes off Finn she answers as the door opens "No I'm headed upstairs. Thanks Frank." Finn gets out first and turns to offer a hand but as Rory stands up she gets dizzy again and almost falls but Finn catches her laughing at her. "Alright Love hop up." Finn turns around as Rory hops on his back. "Giddy up!" She giggles uncontrollably as they make there way through the lobby towards the desk.

"Whats so funny Love?"

"There gonna kick me out of Texas I'm doing this backwards." she says laughing

"whats that love" fin asks as the pass the front desk.

"I'm not supposed to be on your BACK when I say giddy up." laughing she kissed the back of his neck.

Growling he pushed the floor button waiting for the door to open. "Love stop nibbling my ear til were inside your room"

Standing in front of her door he put her down so she could pull out her key. Pushing the door opened she grabbed Finn pulling him into her room towards the bedroom.

"Finn answer me one question. Is your insurance up to date?"

"Love, you don't scare me" Finn grinned

She lunged her legs wrapping around his waist her hands grabbing at his hair. He swung around so he would take the impact as they fell to the floor laughing. Knocking the breath out of him. Her hands were everywhere ripping open his shirt, running down his chest to yank at the snap of his jeans. To his giddy amazement her mouth was chasing after them.

"Hold up" he said rolling on top of her "Slow down a minute or this wont last longer than 60 seconds"

He leaned back down and the kiss was staggeringly intense. Rory making what could only be described as a feral purr as her lips were devoured,and his hand explored every inch of her lush long body.

Her hands on his back nails digging in urging him to press harder, grip tighter, Take take take. Her breath came in low throaty moans he knew he would hear in his sleep later. She saw the desire in his eyes and reveled in it. She had never been looked at with such desire he made her feel so wanted like she was the only woman in the world. She felt pride that she could affect him this way.

"It should be illegal looking like you do." he breathed as he placed a kiss on her collarbone.

He didn't touch her yet he just looked at her fascinated. Slowly, he unsnapped her jeans running his hands around her waist to her back and down as he peeled the jeans down and off her. Looking at her perfect feet he kissed her leaving a trail of kisses up her leg and thigh placing more on her hip bone. "You are the most terrifyingly beautiful woman I have ever met."

Her smile slow and confident as she sat up, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth back to hers. Never in her life had she known a generosity like this in love. She only knew she would give him anything. What ever he asked. What ever he needed.

She made him hiss out her name and it was amazingly wonderful to her. And when his heart pounded she knew it was for her and only her. The taste of salty sweat on his skin was bewitching to her. For the first time since Yale she drifted into a restful, dreamless sleep.

"Love, what are you doing?" Finn grumbled grabbing her and pulling her back into the bed. "Why are you dressed? What the Hell!? He said sitting up and really looking at her. She was flustered and wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"The bus leaves in 30 minutes" she said quietly. As she got up and went back to packing she had already given Joey her bag but somehow trying to find her other boot she had woken Finn up. _Damn it _She thought _Now I'm going to have to listen to him tell me the last wonderful hours were just a mistake. Too much booze. He can't risk Logan. Jesus this is going to hurt..._

"And you were just going to leave me asleep in bed. Like a damn hooker you picked up on a business trip. So it was just sex to get you over Huntz you nail the best friend. Fuck Rory do you know what a chance l was taking last night Hell I may not have a best friend when he finds out but it was worth it to me or I thought it was. But no your just going to slink off in the wee hours of morning no word or explanation. Dangle the one thing I've wanted for the last three years in front of me and just pull it away right as I almost have it in my hands. Your not gonna make me a drunk again." he yelled storming into the bathroom.

Tears falling she follows him talking to the door. "It wasn't supposed to come across that way Finn. I didn't mean that please let me in. Let me explain. Finn!" slowly the door opens and she sees him sitting in the tub looking broken. _Oh my god I did this_ she thought... "I left a note. It wasn't just sex not to me but we didn't talk about this we never said what this means so I didn't know if you were going to want to forget it today or if you would regret it. I was trying to give you an out that would keep us friends if you were sorry. To take away the chance of you looking at me and hating me for ruining you and Logan's friendship. I don't want to walk away I'm not no strings girl it's not in me I don't sleep with people I don't care about. I didn't know what to do. I've never done this I've only had... It's just been you, Logan and Dean. I didn't mean to hurt you it wasn't just sex. Please believe me! With sex you avoid looking in each others eyes and last night I wanted to just drowned in your eyes I wanted to never look away. Please Finn look at me. Are we okay. I don't know what to do. What do you want? I'll give you what ever you want. Just tell me what to do. Please" Rory was desperate she was on the floor by the tub trying to look Finn in the eye. Hoping he would hear how much this meant to her.

"Stay. You have a couple days till the next rally stay until then I'll get you back on time. But stay with me. Don't leave yet." looking up for the first time he let Rory see the pleading in his eyes.

Holding out her hand for him he took it and followed her out of the bathroom without saying a word she picked up her bag and dumped it out on the floor. "Coffee and your going to have to feed me though I worked up an appetite last night." she said with a smile.

"So why Leigh Hayden? When I saw the reporters were coming in I looked for your name but didn't see it. If you hadn't walked past in the fuck me boots I would have missed you." Finn asked as the waitress poured more coffee. Like so many of the places Finn liked it was small only locals and the chocolate chip pancakes amazing almost as good as Luke's.

Laughing "The what?" she asks.

"You know the Fuck me boots. the boots that scream Fuck me with just these on. Those are the most amazingly hot boots I've ever seen."

"Well good to know I'll have to remember to tell my mom that on she bought them for my birthday. And the name is because of the Blacklist" Rory answer like he should know. Looking at him confused.

"What blacklist?"

"Mitchum had me Blacklisted no one would higher me. I thought everyone knew. Hugh was the only non HPG paper willing to higher me but that's just cause he likes my work and hates Mitchum. I wasn't willing to work for HPG. I think he thought my presence would eventually help bring Logan back. But no one will touch me. I don't know what I'll do at the end of the campaign. But I have a online feature I write from every city it was Hugh's idea if something happens and HPG takes over the paper It isn't really part of the Gazette just referenced to in the Gazette I'm freelance under a two year contract. I'll be able to keep my fans and Mitchum can't do shit about it. Mitchum hasn't figured out it's me yet or if he has he doesn't care. But he will eventually my online is really gaining popularity. Eventually he'll figure it out. Hugh figures it will be the end of his career but he's ready to retire anyway. I would have thought Logan would have told you."

"He doesn't know he can't or I would have known. We would have helped, your a great writer."

"It is what it is. You know I am now a cautionary tale in the business. Girl dates moguls son girl defies mogul girl never works again. Moral of the story don't date the bosses son. It's okay I have some ideas about what I'll do when this ends I don't need the money between what I inherited from the Gilmore estate and being the Hayden heiress so I may try singing. I don't know but I wont be a society trophy wife that's for sure."

Finn is speechless " you realize" he say's after a few minutes. "When you factor it out I think your worth more than Colin, Logan and me put together."

"Only dollar wise." she responds with that smirk he's learning to love. "Let's head back now I'm feeling the urge to wear my boots again."

**Okay guys I have a lot of story alerts on this but I would love more reviews to know how I'm doing when I reach 10 I'll add the next chapter! I have 10 chapters already written and more to come I'm not even close to done.**


	4. Chapter 4 who are you?

So here is the deal I don't remember if it ever say's in the show what Finn's family does and I know the International Movie Data Base along with the credits in the show have no last name for Finn So I'm going to stick with what I have seen on here and make him a Morgan and from a hotel family. I also realize I put Joey from North Carolina when in fact that is just where the show was filmed. I think Capeside is supposed to be close to Boston but I'll figure it out before I add more about her past. Sorry.

Chapter 4 Getting to know each other

"Sherbert? Seriously that is the only kind of ice cream you have in that fancy fridge. Well add chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream to the list." Rory asked incredulously from her spot on the kitchen counter. They had moved to Finn's suite earlier that day. He was still going to have to get a little work done, although he had rescheduled the majority of his work until after Rory left. He figured the insane work load would help him not miss her. Truthfully, he already knew his rooms would be lonely without her, she had already left her mark everywhere. Taking a bit of her pop tart she asked, "So your all grown up business man. How did you end up in Texas?"

Refilling her cup and turning back to the eggs he was cooking he just shrugged, "I was always supposed to join my fathers business but all I cared about hotels was which ones had the best room service. Places that weren't your cookie cutter chain hotel. How no mater what Hilton you go to they all look same. Who wants that. Okay like your mothers Inn for example. It is an original there is not other. I had the idea to bring original hotels under the Morgan banner yet keeping them as they are. Like this one for instance did you the Driskoll is supposed to be haunted?"

"NO! Really have you seen anything weird?" Rory asked so excited she was almost bouncing off the counter."

Laughing "No but there is a spot in the hall on the third floor that always seems about 20 degrees colder than everywhere else. But my point is my father actually liked the idea, so did the board. That's why I'm here this is my second hotel I have recommended for Morgan to acquire, Papers were finalized last friday."

"Wow I had no idea. I'm proud of you. How does it feel knowing your father believes in you?"

"I think he always has. He really just wanted me to grow up and stop doing stupid crap and acting like a spoiled brat. My family isn't like the rest of the gangs. My parents have been very involved in my life I wasn't raised with nannies my mother raised us. I didn't go to boarding school until 10th grade."

"Why did I think you were like Logan and Colin?" Rory asks somewhat confused.

"Probably because I have gotten out of the habit of talking about my family. I didn't want to rub it in the guys noses that I'm actually a son first then the heir."

"Well I'm glad you told me." she said hopping off the counter, "Before I forget will you read my article before I send it in your kind of in it and if there is anything you don't want included I can change it before submitting?"

"What do I have to do with the campaign?"

"This is for my online blog Letters From the Road. It's different from the Gazette articles about the campaign this is about the people I meet and what I see and experience on the road. It's written like a letter to a friend would be. Very casual impressions, experiences. People seem to love it I have so many followers now it's crazy. I usually post pictures and some times short videos. That's why Dave and Joey were taking pictures all night. But we haven't talked about what you want to tell people or when. I don't want to over step. But I can't completely leave you out of it your in almost every picture. I can easily describe you as my college friend and leave it at that, but you should look at the pictures some are very obvious it's not just friendship. I don't know if you need to talk to Logan and give him a heads up. I mean what do we do here?"

"When do you have to submit this love?" Finn asks scratching his head.

"By midnight tomorrow." the brunette answers apprehensively.

"You better get started then. I have a phone call to make it might take time to reach him, and I'll look at the pictures after my call. I'll probably want copies of most of them anyway. Don't worry he can't stay mad forever." Finn said hopefully.

"Finn I don't want to cause you your best friend. He's gonna be pissed " Rory said sadly.

"Yeah, but he let you go and he's marrying someone else. He has no right to you anymore. I'll give him the heads up. Besides, we haven't been that close since Bobbi anyway. She hates me." Finn kisses the top of her head as he heads down the hall to his office.

RFRFRF

"Finn my man you haven't answered your phone in days. Whats up?"

"You got time to talk?" Finn asks running his hand through his hair.

"Always" Logan answers cheerfully.

"I'm just doing to go for the straight forward approach. I'm seeing someone, exclusively. It just happened and it's still new but yeah. She's the girl." Finn says in a rush.

"I'm sorry we must have a bad connection it sounded like you said you were seeing someone, exclusively. And seriously." Logan joked

"I did. But that's not the hard part." Finn pauses _Like ripping off a band aid _he thinks, "I'm seeing Rory."

Finn can hear Logan cracking up, actually he's laughing so hard he can't say anything for a couple minutes. "That's a good one Finn, your seeing Ace!"

"Really, Finn who you dating?" Logan asks finally able to talk.

"Finn!" Rory yells from the living room. "Hold on a minute Logan." Finn opens the office door to see Rory standing in the living room using her laptop to cover her legs staring at the front door. "He just walked in." She said apologetically. To Finn it's such a cute sight her wearing only his button down trying to cover her self with her laptop, hiding from his dad. Finn's trying to think if she even has underwear on some how the way she's pulling the shirt down he thinks not.

Pointing with the phone in his hand "Right um, Da this is Rory. Rory this is my father. Why don't you come to the office Da." Finn says never taking his eyes off Rory 'I'm sorry' he mouths as his dad passes him. And Rory darts for the bedroom. "Nice to meet you Rory. Nice shirt." Finn Sr says smiling friendly.

"Were you on the phone, son?" His dad asks quietly.

"Oh Shit! Hey Logan sorry about that." Logan interrupts hotly, "Your serious! Your dating Ace! Ace is there with you right now! MY ACE! I thought you were my friend! I heard you introduce her to your dad! What the hell Finn?"

"She's not YOUR ACE anymore. Why do you care your getting married, you cheated on her all the time. I didn't go after her she came to Austin and we ran into each other, and we went out and talked... We've been talking non stop for days."

"Your willing to throw our friendship away for a piece of ass. Anyone else Finn. Christ Why HER?!"

"She's not a piece of ass. She's special or else I never would have started dating her. I just wanted you to hear it from me first. So maybe one day you'd be okay with it. Because as long as she wants she has a place with me. " Finn said pacing the floor.

"I don't know what to say to you right now Finn. I really don't. I need time with this." Logan said hanging up.

RFRFRF

"Well I guess I know why you pushed everything back now. Is this the girl from college you told your mother about. Logan's girl?" Mr Morgan asked Finn surprising him that Sara would have talked to Finn SR about it.

"She's my girl now." Finn answered smugly, chuckling "Of course she's probably mortified I'll never get her to come out of the room now. Which normal I wouldn't mind but I want you to meet her when she's being her charming self not half dressed pouring over her laptop writing an article. Which you guys should check out I'll email you a link. I'm gonna check on her."

"Finn, dinner tonight bring her and then she can charm me."

"Thanks Da"

RFRFRFRFRFR

"UGH!!!!!!!!!!! Where is Dave when I need him." Rory mutters digging thru first one then a second bag. Pulling something deep red out of it she starts to peel of Finn's shirt and pull the dress over her head. "hey Finn will you find my black strappy heels they're Manolo's so they should be in a shoe bag." She asks sticking her head out the bathroom door. "I just need two more minutes."

"Love relax, my father is a puppy. He'll love you. Besides he called and is running late. Wow." Finn said stopping in the doorway holding her shoes as he takes in the sight if her. Her dress was a deep shade of red and was just a couple inches above the knee, high neck without sleeves and when she turned the back plunged to the small of her back leaving all the skin exposed.

"Or we could blow him off." Finn states breathlessly and he leans to kiss the back of her neck. Trailing his finger down her spine he turns her to kiss her. Just as he was starting to expect one taste was never enough. Rory practically purrs as the kiss deepens. Finn lifts her to the counter sliding the strap off her shoulder as he kisses her collar. Soon they are both breathless and lost in each other.

RFRFRFRFRFR

Finn Sr could not remember when he had seen his son so relaxed and happy. His report for Sara will be so positive. Sara will love hearing this. She will love this girl. She is so sweet yet can go toe to toe with little Finn. Rory was telling them about the trial run of the Inn her mother owned and how a crazy french man works there and brought his dogs to work, and they chewed the shoes of a man who thought they had shoe shine service and had placed them outside his door. Then another story about when in college Finn and Colin helped her move and Finn tried to take some of her grandfathers things and him flipping out. Finn Sr was laughing so hard he had tears running down his cheeks!

Jr was right she was charming and by the end of dinner Finn Sr absolutely adored her. He liked the way she was looking at his son. How they were constantly touching in some way. He didn't want Finn with someone interested in him for social standing or for money. He wanted Finn to find the love he had found with his Sara. Taking Rory's hand as he was getting into his cab to head home "You must come meet My Sara sometime. Promise me you'll make Finn bring you. Your readers would love you in Australia. Don't forget to send your mother pictures!" Then he waved and was gone.

"He's so nice, not once did he insinuate that I'm not good enough for you." Rory said surprised as they were walking back into the hotel. Finn grabbed her hand and dragged her into the managers office closing the door behind them.

"Okay Love, I thought you were smart enough this wouldn't be an issue but I guess not. Let's get somethings straight you are better than anyone I've ever meet. I'm lucky you're here with me I never thought you would be. Your funny, brilliant, talented, and beautiful. And for my family the only requirement is for me to pick you. We're not the THEM. My father was going to like you simply because I chose you, but he left here adoring you because of the beautify charming woman you are. And he will go home and tell my mother that he met the woman I talked to her about two years ago, and that she was wonderful. My mother will love your independence and talent when she meets you. Now no more nonsense about not being good enough." Silently taking Finn's hand Rory nodded and followed him upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5 Snapshots & Beer icecream !

**AN: Sorry I forgot to tell you this is a year after Graduation. She has seen Logan a couple times in that time but he always came looking for her not the other way around. She tried to leave him alone to get over him but he'd show up somewhere and they'd always hook up because she did really care she just couldn't trust him. **

Chapter 5 Snap Shots and Beer Ice Cream

"Did you look at all the pictures before you uploaded and sent them to me and your father cause I already told him not to open then if he wanted to remember you as his darling little girl?"

"Mom? What are you talking about?" Rory asks trying to make sense of Lorelai. "It's 7am why are you calling this early?" Rory whispers getting out of bed and going into the other room to keep from waking Finn before he had to be up for his meeting. "I looked at them in the car on the way home. I didn't watch the videos but those usually come out fine. Why? Whats wrong?"

"What's wrong? You have been withholding things. The fruit of my loins hiding things from me. I'm cut, I'm bleeding, I think I see bone."

"Mom I haven't had coffee yet slow down. I'm pulling up the file now. Okay funny, goofy, blurry, oh shit! Oh My God! I'm sorry I didn't know those were taken. UGH! I'm killing Joey. Aw that ones kind of cute though." Rory was staring in horror at a set of pictures taken of her and Finn asleep. A couple before Joey apparently decided it was best to pull the covers up a bit. Rory groaned... The last few days here had been like an all humiliation network.

"Rory snap out of it. Correct me if I'm wrong but that IS Logan's right hand man? His partner in crime. The one who hit on me. The Australian. Why is mommy's little girl in bed with the sexy best friend of the ex? And why didn't you tell me you were seeing him? How long has this been going on?"

"It just happened that night, I'm actually still in Austin with Finn. I fly to New Mexico tomorrow. There should be a video of the song he sang... Watch it mom for two years that song always made him think of me. He wanted to ask me out but Logan beat him to it. Then he watched me and Logan date the whole time liking me. And Finn was always my favorite I never asked myself why before but he's different, Stars Hollows craziness fascinates him. I think he would be at home there. He's so gentle and funny. Mom he's I don't know how to describe him but he's the perfect mix of kid and man. He has all these responsibilities and has no problem meeting them. Then he goes rolling down hills to have fun. He doesn't drink like he use to. I feel at home with him I don't feel like I have to be anything other than myself. And he let me name his appliances."

"Dirty."

"Mom, I know he's one of Logan's friends but when I bring him home will you try not to hold that against him. It would make me really happy."

"I'll try. Oh and I watched his it's sweet looked like a kick ass kiss too. Oh but my favorite was your piggyback ride to the elevator. Giddy up." Lorelai mocks "Now were there spurs involved, because I didn't see any makes on your stud?"

"Please what will it take to end this and have it never brought up again?"

"A Cowboy of my own, very buff with no shirt."

"Mom I'm hanging up."

"No wait a hat and boots should do it." Lorelai said joking

"Done now which pictures did you really like?" Rory asked with a groan.

"Fine talk work. For the video use Joey's song and the group song. Maybe his but you might want to think about editing the kiss unless you want Logan's head to explode. That could be a nice bonus. Hey has he been told? And shots 4,6,9,11, and 16. That's Luke gotta go. Love ya, hun. Be Safe. I want details later. Hey kid?"

"Yep?"

"You look happy very happy. Still too thin but happy."

Rory sighs, "I am"

"Good, gotta run."

RFRFRF

Pacing back and forth waiting for Finn to finish reading her article, Rory had resorted to chewing her nails. "It's wonderful. Smart, witty, I feel like it's a letter written directly to me. But that's what you want to be speaking directly to your readers. I love it. Let's look at the pictures." Finn exclaimed completely taken by surprise as Rory launched herself at him.

"I'm so glad you like it. It means so much to me." She rushes giving him a quick chaste kiss.

"These are the ones my mom recommended and I think I agree with all except this one. It seems too intimate to me. Plus I want to be sensitive. You know Logan, head, exploding he still hasn't called you back which means he's upset. It doesn't change how I feel but you want to stay friends.

Finn nods and looks down at the picture Rory was talking about. Personally it was one of his favorites

they were dancing and Rory was leaning back laughing and he was looking down smiling at her. She looked amazing which is probably why Lorelai picked it, but maybe she was right it gave a feeling that they were sharing a secret and very much had the feel of lovers to it. "I plan to frame this for my desk, but I think your right. What about this one?"

Rory looks over his shoulder at the picture as she refills her coffee mug and his. It was the one the waitress took during the line dancing lesson. Rory starts laughing as she remembers, her foot had slipped and she fell taking Finn, Joey and David all down with her. They are in a tangled mess on the floor all of them laughing. "It's goofy, but I like it. Feels playful that's how the night felt."

"I was thinking these two also. From yesterday" Rory said thinking back.

"_Finn what are we doing at the capital, I've already been here remember."_

"_Love I know you have but I have it on good authority that part of growing up in Austin is going to the capital and standing on the star on the floor and looking up at the star at the top of the rotunda putting your arms out and twirling. Look, Love, look at those school children. We are going to do that." pulling her towards the center he asks the tour guide if she would take their picture, she smiles and agrees. _

"_Finn were not children everyone will stare at us."_

"_That's half the fun, kitten. In ominous paratus"_

"_Now on to part two of the capital experience. Frank will take pictures. " As they make it out the side door Rory see's the lawn is lush and green with big hills. Rolling hills. And there were at least 5 kids rolling down the hills! It looked fun just as twirling had. Rory grabs his hand and takes off running for the hills. They rolled once together and a couple times by them selves. Laughing harder than she had in years. _

_Amy's Ice cream was the next stop for Shiner Bock Beer ice cream which was interesting and very different. Ice cream was vanilla flavored with chunks of frozen beer. Of course with Finn around she ended up with ice cream on her face. She managed to get them to ship some to Stars Hollow for her... For her mom and Luke this had to be experienced you couldn't just tell someone about it. _

"Add the picture of the beer ice cream, too. So how many pictures do you want? You have 4 now."

"I usually add 6 but all the other pictures are very couple looking. Of course there are always the pictures Joe took while we were sleeping. Those would go over big. I can't believe my mom saw them."

"Well look at the bright side what did she really see some flirting and you asleep on my chest, obviously no cloths but tastefully covered by sheet. She saw more of me than you, glad your led was where it was. Yeah it's bad but we can always find a way to get Joe back." He winked.

"Don't forget hand wrapped in my hair it makes it look more passionate. Yeah my dad will love that since he was also sent the folder before mom called. So your dad has seen me half naked and mine has seen us in bed post throws. Yeah not at all embarrassing." Rory mutters rather loudly.

Finn laughs. "Again that's also one of my favorites but it has a place and your parents inbox would not be my first choice. My desk drawer, or over the bed but not an inbox. Don't worry they'll get over it. What about the picture with dad. It's great and doesn't need a lot of explaining. And just throw in another of the dancing maybe this one of Joey and Dave. There's your 6 and no one gets offended."

"Perfect! Oh and Finn the picture of us joey took... already on your laptop." Rory said running out of the room, with Finn right behind her laughing. They spent their last night laughing, playing, and making love. It was a perfect evening just them, they didn't sleep much. Rory wanted the night to last forever.

RFRFRF

Walking hand in hand thru the airport they talked about her schedule and what weekends she had off. What days he could fly out to her and made a plan to talk every night. But mostly they just held each other while they could. Dreading when her flight was called. They were so involved in each other they didn't notice the couple that had stopped to stare with surprise and shock. Leaning against the wall they wait for a chance to approach.

"Now it's a direct fight and I told Joey I would call when you got in the air. She's going to want all the details. Just tell her I'm amazing, hung like a horse, stamina of an ox" Rory just laughs and kisses him tenderly before standing up.

"I'll call you when I get there." She says pulling him in to a desperately passionate kiss. "I don't wanna go. For the first time I don't care what the next city has to offer. Tell me to stay. I've done this job for a year I've learned experienced life. Tell me not to go."she pleads.

"Love, I can't do that you have a job plus your under contract not just so they can't fire you, you can't quit. I don't want you to leave but well make it work. You'll see I'll see you this weekend." He kissed her forehead before she turned to walk down the gate. He smacked her butt. "Finn!" she turned to find Finn with his hands behind his back. Looking at the ceiling whistling. "What?" he said with a wink and grin. He could hear her laughing all the way down the gate. It was just so Finn.

**If you can take the time to story alert or favorite you can let me know how I'm doing! I have some awesome reviewers thank you for your support, question, and imput. I am thrilled as so many of you I enjoy your work it means so much to me that your taking the time to let me know what you think.**

**KIM  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Picking Sides

_**AN; I own nothing!!!! **_

_**I'm still not a hundred percent happy with this chapter because Colin kept coming out like an ass and that's not what I want. I think I finally managed to get it where he understands. Let me know what you think. TeeCee and Celia thanks for your help!!!  
**_

Chapter 6 Colin style intervention

Finn turns to head back to the car when he hears "Finn?"

Turning to see Colin and Steph "Wow what are you guys doing here."

"Logan told us we should come visit see what you are up to. Does he know?" Colin asked more than a little confused. "The was Gilmore right. I thought you were over her."

"So did I until I saw her again. You guys headed to my hotel? Lets go. So how is it going?" Finn rambled.

"So you and Gilmore? How's that going? How did that happen." Colin asked getting in the car.

"Well she came into town for the campaign and stayed a few days so we could spend time together, we talked nonstop I've seen a completely different side of her that I'd never seen at Yale, she's becoming an amazing woman she's learning things about herself she would have never learned if she had married him. It's great getting to know her I've loved every minute. And I'm seeing her again. Any time she wants to see me. I have to take care of a couple things, come on up after you get settled in your room."

RFRFRFRFRFRF

Upstairs Finn closed the door behind behind him leaned against the door and closed his eyes. There was a faint hint of her perfume still in the air. Smelling her he smiled and looked around for the surprise she left him. There were little traces of her everywhere. He went to the bedroom and there on the bed was a box. Opening the box he noticed a card on top. Sitting on the bed he read the note

_Handsome,_

_You said you would like copies so here's a picture for every day. I'll see you soon. _

_All my thoughts, Rory _

_P.S. I left you the game, you need the practice. _

Slowly he removed the paper, with a big grin spreading across his face she had framed the picture of them dancing the one he liked best. Then he saw another frame under the first one it was the one Joey took with her laying across his chest leg thrown across his waist. Sheet barely covering them. And finally the last was of him giving her the piggy back they are both smiling. Under the pictures was a game book for Rock band and guitar hero. Putting the picture of them them asleep on the night stand. He grabbed the box and put the book next to the PS3 and put one picture in the living room and carried the other to the office and put it on his desk. Taking a few minutes to check his email before he got interrupted he noticed the folder on his desktop where he had put his copy of all the pictures and videos, opening it he moved the ones of them asleep and the piggy back ride then copied the folder and emailed it to his mother. That done he headed to the fridge for a beer and headed back to the living area, might as we'll start practicing.

That's where they found him so wrapped up in Rory's game he didn't hear the knock before they opened the door. He was in the practice mode and had just restarted Revolution for the fourth time. He found it immensely amusing that Rory played in the hardest mode and he can barely make it in practice. Finn jumps when he hears Colin and Steph start laughing. Laughing he stops the game and puts the guitar down. "Apparently I suck at this game and need to practice."

"Is it fun? I always thought it looked like it might be. Did you have it last time we were here? " Steph asked walking over and picking up the guitar and strumbing it a couple times.

"No it's Rory's she left it for me to practice so maybe she won't beat me as easily next time. It is a lot of fun Here let's reset the practice mode for you just remember every time you push a button you also have to strum."

"So this isn't just a fling? You guys are really dating?" Colin asks as he takes the beer Finn offers him.

"Yep. I told Logan a couple days ago. I guess he thought you'd talk me out of it."

"I know you had a thing for her at Yale, but this isn't just some girl. I think Logan was planning on keeping her. At least until Bobbi found out he was still sometimes sleeping with her. If she hadn't gotten pregnant Logan would still be trying to get her to marry him."

"Shit, Colin it was over as soon as she found out he was with Bobbi still, she won't be the other woman. He has to realize that. She's not a slut or a home wrecker. When she found out he was still sleeping around it was over, she might have had a couple times where she ended up back in bed with him. She hated herself for it the next day. He knew that and he knew it was hurting her and he still would show up in random cities. When your trying to move on it's hard letting go."

"He still loves her, Finn."

"No he doesn't! He loves the idea of her. He loves that she is a challenge, and that she's telling him no.

He doesn't know her. He doesn't know what she would do if she couldn't write. He doesn't understand her. He doesn't get why she loves Stars Hollow he just thinks it's a town of loons. But they are her loons they raised her, loved her and made her who she is. He doesn't get that. He thinks she's someone who looks good on his arm and can fit into his world for the most part minus her eccentricities. Those are what makes her amazing and he doesn't see that. He doesn't see her. He doesn't see how she lights up when she knows see is really being seen or gotten. He doesn't love her he wants to posses her, like a trinket you put on the shelf it looks pretty but really has no purpose. That's not her, she'd slowly die like that."

"He wont let this go easily. You have to know that. He'll see it as a betrayal of your friendship. He might try to break you up. Get her fired. Who knows. If he wants he can shut her career down with one call to his father."

"That's rich." Finn yells, "Her career is already dead. You know why non of us could find any of her work. She's writing under a different name. Mitchum already blacklisted her. She's under a two year freelance contract with the Gazette. It was Hugo Grey's idea and if her luck holds the Dark Lord wont figure out it's her and she may be able to use the popularity she has gained as Leigh Hayden and get another job. But as soon as he figures out who Leigh Hayden is her career is dead. And he's smart about it. The Hayden lawyers have been trying to find a legal foot hold to find him liable for almost a year. It's the first time in history a Yale Daily News editor couldn't get employment after graduation. Her boss hired her to spite Huntzberger knowing he'll be out of a job when they are caught."

"And as far as Logan and I, in the name of our friendship, I stepped back for three years I watched him hurt her time and time again. And did nothing. I damn near became an alcoholic trying to numb how I felt about her. Do you know how it feels to stand there and have the woman you love look you in the eyes and cry asking you what she did wrong and why she wasn't enough for him. Why she wasn't sexy enough, or beautiful enough, smart enough, talented enough. The whole time knowing she is perfect and that for me she would be more than enough. She asked me all those things. And I knew that she didn't do anything and that she was perfect but I couldn't ever tell her that because it's my best friend making her cry. Wishing you had the chance to show her how amazing, and special and beautifully sexy she is. We'll I have the chance now to love her the way she deserves and won't give it up. It's Logan's turn to be the friend."

"I can't believe this is really the end of our group. Well I wont chose! I'm Switzerland." Steph exclaimed.

"Now there's the rub Love." Finn said looking at Steph. "We chose Huntz a long time ago, she was our friend too. And we knew what he was doing but we never told her, or warned her. We all could have saved her so much pain and none of us said a word out of loyalty to him. She never once blamed us for not saying anything and she would never ask us to choose. I wont ask that either but be ready, because Logan might."

"He's right Steph. Logan may force us to make a choice. And let's be honest I wont chose between Finn and Logan. But I'm not choosing Rory over Logan the three of us have been friends too long. You and I would land on different sides. Because you will chose Rory even though you haven't seen her in a year. This is going to get ugly and it will affect us too. Were under a lot of stress as it is, Steph every month it gets harder your already barely hanging on to your sanity."

"Well I want Rory to be happy and Finn can do that. Logan made his own bed and he can sleep in it with the ice bitch!" Steph yelled crossing her arms over her chest staring at Colin. "And we talk every week. And we email. She's the one who talks me down every month we DON'T get pregnant! Who cares about Logan he's not as important to me as she is, and shes the one who has been wronged."

"Love your trying to be a mommy! It's brilliant you will be the best!" Finn exclaimed forgetting all about Logan. He grabs Steph and spins her around. "It hasn't happened, Finn, it may never happen." She whispers and leaves the room crying.

"Man go get her and make sure she knows you can live with out a kid but you can't live without her." Finn pushes Colin out the door Steph just ran through.

RFRFRFRFRFRF

_**I'm a review whore!!!! Let me know what you think. **_


	7. Chapter 7 Lists and Long Islands

**AN: Sorry about the delay. I am so amazed at the response I've been getting remember reviews mean updates!!!**

**Kim  
**

Chapter 7

"Woaw, Staph wait! We have got to talk about this come back inside and Finn will give us some privacy but we need to talk about why your so upset." Colin slowly leads Steph back inside, for her to just start giggling at the sight they find. Finn with head phones on bobbing his head in time with music trying to play Rory's game. He was so not good.

Pulling one of the head phones off Finn's ear Colin says "Were gonna use your guest room to talk."

"My place is your place man." Finn returns to the game hoping he is able to get somewhat better before seeing Rory again.

Closing the door Colin turns to where Steph is sitting on the bed and squats down in front of her getting comfortable on the floor. "Babe, I want to say a couple of things and I'd like you to listen before you respond, okay?" Colin asks tenderly. Steph quietly nods waiting for him to finally say he's ready to divorce.

"I know your upset that we didn't get pregnant as soon as we started trying. And I don't know why that is but I really need to understand some thing and so do you. I knew eventually I would have kids that's what is expected of me but I never really felt a need to have them. Or much of a desire to, at least not until I met you. I know my parents have pushed the kid thing as well as yours. If you wanted to start trying now is because of them well screw them, we aren't ready. But I want you happy when you said you wanted a baby I suddenly wanted to be able to make you a mother. We don't have to do this now UNLESS it's what you want. But I need you to know I can live without having children if there is a problem, I can not however live without you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes. You don't care if we have kids." she said somberly.

"I only want kids with YOU. You seem to be very worried that there is something wrong with you and that's why it hasn't happened yet. Have you ever thought I might be the problem? I wasn't always careful before you and I were together, and to my knowledge non of my ex's ever got pregnant. I also read where stress will cause it to be hard to get pregnant. So lets take a step back..."

"WHAT!" Steph yelled. "A step back!"

"Hold on let me finish. I say we just relax a little bit and make an appointment with a doctor and both get checked out. Eliminate the possibility of an actual physical problem. Stop with taking temps and scheduling sex, and go back to spontaneous sex. We wont use any protection and maybe nature will take over and give us what we want. I miss my happy wife and I want her back. Your always on the verge of tears and I hate seeing you so upset. You haven't been shopping in months. I haven't had to yell about a shopping spree in forever, I must the fight, and make up. Could we try this?"

"I miss you too. Lets see a doctor. Oh does this mean I can go see Rory and get all the juicy details?"

Steph said getting all giddy.

"Sure. Just as long as your happy again." Colin added before Steph stopped him with a kiss. Suddenly spontaneous was sounding really good to her. _Finn wont mind. _She thought as she reached over and locked the door giving Colin the first really smile he had seen in months. He had actually started to forget how dazzling that smile was.

RFRFRFRFRFRFR

Rory was pulling her bag off the carousel when she heard her name, turning she saw Joey holding a sign saying Mrs. Lucky! "I want to know everything. Every single detail and don't leave a single kiss out!" Joey said as she hugged Rory.

"This coming from the girl who can talk about everything sex until it pertains to her and any of her men." Rory responded pointedly.

"Okay that's true but this has nothing to do with Pacey. But if your nice to me and give me all the dirt on Finn and I'll tell you about this guy Christopher I met. Dave is in the car. And I want to know everything. I almost didn't expect you to come back." Joey says jokingly.

"I almost didn't." Rory replied

"Wow, then we need alcohol for this story and I want every detail. Cause girl you two looked mighty cozy when I came to get my stuff." Joey said with a smirk as she got in the car.

"Now that you bring that up. Thanks for taking our picture my mom loved them!" Rory said sarcastic.

Only to be rewarded with a laughter from both Joey and Dave. Pulling her phone out she made the first of two calls. "Mom, just wanted to let you know I'm back on solid ground. Sorry I missed you. Tell Luke hi for me." one down, one to go.

Now comes the hard one. Rory didn't doubt for one second the weekend when she was with Finn but as soon as the plane was in the air she started analyzing and doubting everything. She had never done anything like this she hadn't thought this thru there were no pro/con lists. Should she have left those pictures. Was she over stepping some invisible line. This was Logan's best friend. All those times Logan showed up in some city they always ended up having sex, but it was never like this with him she could always in some way justify the slips but she always felt used afterwords. If was easy to figure out how you felt about feeling used.

"Ror you've been very quiet? What is going on up there?" Joey asked turning around to face her. Surprised to see Rory crying. "Rory, what's wrong? Dave find us a bar."

With shots in front of them and Rory half finished with her second Long Island she finally opened her mouth. "I used to go to Finn. When I was with Logan and I found out he had cheated. Or when he didn't come home at night. When he disappeared and we weren't talking he slept with almost all his sisters friends. He let me walk into a room full of women he had slept with and didn't warn me. Finn was the one I talked to. The first night I bought a sexy night gown Logan didn't even acknowledge what I was wearing her came in drunk, smelling like perfume and didn't even notice me. I was so upset I didn't even get dressed I put on my coat and went to Finn. He had some girl there that he kicked out when I showed up. He just let me cry, I don't even remember all we said. I remember asking him what was wrong with me. Why I wasn't enough. I remember him being so sad, he said I wasn't the problem something was wrong with Logan. And he just held me, no hitting on me, just held me. I fell asleep listening to his heart and him softly telling me about how he wanted to teach me to surf. He thought I might be good at it. He moved me to his bed when I fell asleep. I think I woke up when he put me in bed or maybe before I'm not sure but he was watching me sleep. I didn't even realize I asked him to stay with me til I fell back asleep. He crawled in bed with me and held me, his heart was beating so fast. It sounded so strong I listened to it for a long time. It must have been so hard for him having me come to him like that half naked, crying. And he was just there for me. He never let me know if it hurt him. I had to have hurt him though. If he loved me then. It must have been so hard for him. I was very selfish. Even then it felt so nice to have Finn hold me. I even pretended that I was with him not Logan. Just that night, I didn't do that often but every once in a while. I always thought it was because he was so kind to me. At times I felt like an afterthought to Logan. I think if his family had liked me he wouldn't have been as interested in me. It was selfish with Finn. Going to him like that."

"Not if you didn't know." Joey said shaking her head. "If you knew how he felt and still went to him then it would have been selfish. Maybe he just wanted to be there for you however you needed. You should talk to him about this. Rory, you just said you pretended you were with him not Logan, did you like him back then?"

"Not all the time, it was like there were glimpses or moments. I would look over and he'd be laughing and I'd just get hit with how wonderful he was. There were times I wanted him. I watched him with women and he was more attentive to his one night stands than Logan was me sometimes. I have never slept with someone on the first night. Before Finn I'd only been with Dean and Logan. I get drunk and just go sleep with him. I didn't consider what Logan would do, will he forgive Finn? I know I care about Finn for some reason he was always my favorite. I missed him just as much as Logan when he graduated. I've never tried to figure out why that was. It wasn't like I was jealous of the girls he was with. What if this is just me being lonely. I don't think it is but what if I'm wrong. He has loved me for a long time I don't want to hurt him. The whole time were were together I purposely didn't think about what this meant I was just enjoying being with Finn and planning to enjoy it as long as he wanted me. No one has ever looked at me the way he does, Logan used to look at me like I was his favorite person to banter with but Finn looks at me like I'm this gift he never thought he would have. The first time we were together he took his time like he was unwrapping a package and he wanted to savor every minute. I've never had that. Logan things were always fast and to the point not that it wasn't good cause it was. It just wasn't like I was the most important thing to him. Finn is sensitive and erotic. He makes every nerve come alive."

"Rory don't psych yourself out. If we need to we can make a list but how exactly do you feel about Finn? Beside the whole desire part cause that we saw." Dave asked grabbing the paper and pen Joey just pulled from her bag.

"I like Finn, I really like him. I love spending time with him, he makes me laugh. I can be myself with him. I like being with him. A lot. It's easy. I feel carefree with him. I like who I am with him. It's scary things went so wrong with Logan and we really hurt each other. I don't want that with Finn. I think I've already hurt him and I don't want to ever hurt him again."

"Can you see yourself really dating him or just screwing him?" Dave asked. Writing more on the list as she answered .

"No, it's not like that, the sex is incredible, really incredible, but I don't want it to just be that. I'm not a no strings girl never have been." Rory answered tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You have been with Logan." Joey commented slamming down another shot.

Rory took a minute to process that then said "Maybe just this last year but that's because I didn't like his strings."

"Okay, well then can you see a future with him, Ror. Do you see yourself with him in your life for a long time I mean is it a possibility? You eventually want a family. Can see him with a family?" Joey asked trying not to laugh while Rory squinted and tilted her head looking sideways at her empty glass.

"I'm out of tea, sad." pouting Rory waved for another drink. "I can see it yeah and honestly I think I like the idea of seeing where this will go. Besides he makes my toes curl. And there's this thing he does well I'm just not ready to give that up yet. That goes on the pros side for sure. Should count it as like 10 at least." Rory said with a wink.

"Wait does that make me a slut?" Rory asked suddenly very serious.

Joey and Dave both started howling at the look on her face as well as the question. It was time to get her to bed she was going to hate the morning.


	8. Chapter 8 Drunk Dialing

Chapter 8 Drunk Dialing

" I was supposed to call earlier but Joey started asking all kinds of questions as soon as she picked me up, then there were drinks. We made lists had shots and now the room is spinning." Rory rushed from her spot on the bathroom floor.

"Love, you sound completely trashed! You were making the famous Rory Gilmore lists while drinking. I'd love to see the end result of that." Finn laughed as he pulled a blanket up over Steph. Since she passed out on the couch Colin could figure out getting her to their room.

"Can I talk to you about something?" she asked nervously running her fingers across the rug.

"Always, Kitten. What's wrong." Finn asked pouring himself a drink. _Is she already deciding she doesn't really want this. She doesn't want me to come this weekend. I didn't think she would regret this weekend. _

"I didn't meant to hurt you. I shouldn't have come to you. All those times I felt there was something there but I was too selfish to think about what it was. I was just thinking about Logan and how miserable I was and I wasn't thinking about you." she rush

"Woaaah, you were thinking about Huntz, while we... what the hell!" Finn choked spitting out his beer. _With every touch I tried to show her how amazing she is and she was imagining she was with him. I was just a stand in. What an idiot of course I would never have her. She would always be thinking of him. I'm imagining a chance at forever and she's wishing she could take it back. I ruined a twenty year friendship for nothing. How did I not see this coming? It was MY name! It was my name she screamed not Huntz. I don't understand._

Rory groaned loudly, it did strange things to him. "The time Logan came home drunk and I had bought that red nighty. I was so hurt and I felt invisible. I wasn't thinking, you were so sad and I never thought maybe I was why. All I was thinking about was how you really saw me. So I just got in the car and came to you practically naked. I didn't realize I was being hurtful to you. I was just thinking how nice it felt there with you on the couch and that I loved having you to come to. And how good you felt, and you smelled so good. Logan didn't want me and suddenly you smelt so good. Why did you smell so good. I didn't want to be in your bed without you. You loved me which by the way I didn't know and I was there dragging you into bed with me and asking you to hold me. If you felt then the way I feel now that must have been torture. I'm so sorry." by the time she finished she was crying softly.

"Let me make sure I'm following you love. You are talking about back at school. That's what your upset about? You were thinking about Logan at Yale. Not this weekend?" he asked feeling relief spread thru him.

"Wait what?" Rory asked increasingly confused.

"Just trying to follow your slightly tipsy apology, Kitten. I have to admit your not as clear as you normally are. So You don't regret this weekend and you weren't thinking about bloody Huntz while we were making love?"

"Oh Finn... no I don't regret being with you. And I wasn't thinking about anyone else. I actually was having a very hard time thinking at all. No pro/con list in my head. No second guessing. I wasn't even thinking about being safe. I can't remember if we were. Oh My God! Were we safe??? I just wanted to be as close to you as I could be. I didn't want to stop feeling the way you were making me feel. I think I might have been able to feel every nerve in my body. I know that's not normal. Multiple orgasms are not normal, feeling that in sync is not normal. Trust me I couldn't think about anything but you." Rory rushed so fast Finn almost wondered if she really said what he thought she had.

Chuckling "There are some many things there I don't know which to tackle first. Most importantly we weren't as careful as we should have been not the first time, every other time that night but not the first time. So we can freak about that later please. I think we've been friends and very close so long the sync thing just is there, and the multiples... what the hell was Huntz doing teaching you to play cards? Actually don't answer that I don't want to know but the multiples are not an always thing but they are more common than you think. Can I ask you a very personal question?"

"Why wouldn't you if we can talk orgasms I don't think there is an off limits topic." she answered sarcasticly trying to sit up.

"Do you have any experience other than Logan cause he was always pretty careless about you?" he asked not sure he wanted the answer but Rory's response to the sexual aspect of their short relationship was leaving him thinking she was a lot more innocent than he would have thought given her long time relationship with his friend. He had certainly noticed she was more self aware and assured than she had been in college, that was obvious by the way she now dressed and carried herself. She now realized the power she could have over men, she could verbally spare with the best of them, then flip her hair and leave them speechless.

"Dean and I were together a handful of times before he dumped me in my grandparents driveway that night. But it was always stolen moments here and there never anything more. Even though he separated from his wife we still acted like I was the other woman we were never really comfortable out in public and he never wanted to rub Lindsy's nose in it."

"Truck guy was married?? No one ever told me about that."

"I wasn't exactly proud of it Finn." she said quietly. "And Logan he seemed to see me with this sort of halo, sometimes I don't think he really ever saw me. In the end I don't think he really wanted to experience much with me I was am accessory that helped him piss of his family. But if he was drunk he'd forget he thought I was made of glass. That was always nice."

Clearing his throat "Well that's all I want to know about that." he answered.

"Will you still come friday?" Rory asked scared that she had changed his mind.

"Of course Love, if you still want me to, I still want to see you. You haven't scared me off I already knew you were slightly batty." He said with a grin.

"I'm glad. I have a secret." she said giggling

"And what would that be kitten?" he asked looking at the picture of them in bed.

"I really wish you were here, that bed is too big with out you. Is that crazy? I mean it's too soon to miss you. We've been together less than a week."

"It might be too soon but I feel it to so as long as we are both feeling it I say we just go with it. Ror you left your presence all over this suite. I have memories of you everywhere. Sitting on the kitchen counter, in the bathroom getting ready, playing that game in the living room with Frank. All the places we made love. I waited a very long time to have you here with me, now that your gone, I miss you so much. "

"Then dream of me and I'll dream of you." She said yawning.

"Get some sleep Love. And don't forget to drink water and take aspirin before you sleep." He said before hanging up. Although, Rory heard him she laid back on the floor and slept.

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

"Ugh why is it you always call at ungodly hours?" Rory groaned into her phone stretching on the floor thinking that it was not the best place to sleep.

"I want details, tell me about your Aussie. Why are you so grouchy?"

"Because I got in last night and we went straight to the bar drank more than I've drank since college made lists and I think I may have drunk dialed Finn freaking out. Either that or it was a crazy dream in which I admitted well never mind you don't want t know..."

"You can't build up something like that and not explain, Mommy wants to know everything. So what do the lists tell you?"

"That I want to see Finn again." Rory said washing her face. "and that maybe" she paused not sure if she wanted to continue. "He also got extra points for you know the sex."

"Now were getting to the good stuff." Lorelai said sounding like she was jumping up and down.

"I may have told him that he was the first multiple orgasm." Rory said horrified

Rory cringed as she heard the coughing at the other end of the line. "See I shouldn't have told you either." she said listening to her mom still coughing.

"Hon, usually you don't share so much. Just a little surprised. Okay you talk I'll just listen and drink my coffee. But really never before cause I would have thought Logan would have... never mind drinking now"

"Mom I really like him. I've always really liked him he was a confidant during the bad times and he always made them better. I wasn't analyzing things the whole time with Finn I just went with the flow. It was really nice. It was comfortable and I met his father. He actually has parents who care his father made me promise to come to Australia and meet Sara, Finns mom."

"This seems sudden one minute your with Logan then your doing the no strings thing again with Logan and the next it's Finn. You didn't even like him before." Lorelai said worried she wasn't really thinking this thru.

"It's not completely sudden. There were times when Logan and I were together that I had feelings for Finn but I never let myself think about then. Why did it feel so wonderful when he'd hug me, or that smile he has that has always been just for me has always given me butterflies. I wanted to kiss him more than once. He did a body shot off my neck one time it was a joke type thing at a life and death party and I was tingling afterwords I really wanted to jump him but I just thought it was because I like my neck being kissed. I just always thought it was one sided and I didn't feel it all the time. But it's not as out of the blue as it seems. I loved Logan but when things weren't going well Finn was the one I told everything and we got very close I trust him. There were things I didn't feel comfortable telling you because you already hated Logan. I went to Finn with those things. Is it so hard to understand friendship turning to more. It happened to you and I am my mothers daughter."

"I wish you would have told me about that what you were feeling back then I would have told you I think your heart wasn't as settled on Logan as you thought not if you were so attracted to someone else. I just want you to be sure about this kid." Lorelai said with a sigh.

"I'm sure I want to give us a chance and see what we can be. I have a good feeling about Finn. He feels good to me, he understands how important my career is to me and he wants me to have all my dreams."

"He sounds great kid so maybe you should bring him to the Firelight festival it in a couple weeks. Let me meet him without being in a jail. Luke can give him the once over, it will be fun. Ask him."

"I'll ask him but if we do, please give him a chance." Rory pleaded.

"Debs honor." Lore said

"Mom you were never a Deb you left remember." Rory said laughing.


	9. Chapter 9 Weekends

_**AN: Merry Christmas !!! Thanks for the reviews I'm a little unsure about this one but I hope you enjoy. It's shorter than my usual chapters but that's cause it was too long and this is the best place to separate it.**_

Chapter 9 Living for the Weekends

Finn looked down to where Rory was sleeping with her head in his lap. Thinking even with her sick there was no where he would rather be. She had fallen asleep watching Audrey Hepburn win the heart of cynical Humphrey Bogart. It was a movie he had never seen before but he couldn't help smiling at the similarities. Smiling he thought of his first weekend to join her on the trail. She was standing on the other side of security twisting her hands, the nerves obvious. She look beautiful and so vulnerable chewing on her lip. She look casual yet stunning in her black jeans and blue satin shirt that screamed to be toughed. Passing thru security he put his bag down and pulled Rory into a long passionate kiss. She relaxed immediately losing all uncertainty that had been building since she had left him last week.

So much had changed since then yesterday when he got off the plan she practically tackled him as he exited security, and to be honest he couldn't touch her quick enough either. They were only averaging four days a part but it was quickly proving to be too long. Running his hand thru her hair he thought about how long this year was going to be. He was also worried about meeting her mother officially next weekend, well aware that her approval meant the world to Rory and without it they would have a hard go. Although, Rory had grown a lot in the last year her relationship with her mother had not altered. And to be honest he remembered how hard it was on her to come to him with problems instead of her mother when they weren't talking. It almost killed her, he was prepared to walk away rather than be the cause of a rift like that again between them. He wouldn't put Rory thru that kind of pain. Seeing her in pain was physically painful to him. Like right now, her being unable too eat or drink without getting sick was killing him, he wished he could be sick for her. He also kept worrying they had been together two months, two months since that first time they weren't careful. Watching her sleep fitfully he wondered could she be pregnant instead of just sick? Or was that just wishful thinking? And if she was how would she feel about it? He already knew he would never give her up. He knew one day he wanted to make her his wife, and mother of his children, but in her time. He had four years to get used to the fact he was in love with her, this was all new to her. And he knew she wanted a career first, he was okay with whatever she wanted. So would she be happy or upset, would she end it. Shaking his head he told himself not to worry until he had a reason. Carefully slipping out from under her he got up stretched and went to the bed and pulled down the covers. As careful as possible he picked her up and carried her to bed, thinking how she had lost weight. Maybe they needed to talk soon. Or he could talk to Steph maybe a woman would be better to talk to Rory. When she felt better, he thought crawling it to bed beside her. She shifted and cuddled up to Finn. "Finn" she sighed in her sleep, causing him to smile he kissed her forehead and watching over her until sleep finally claimed him.

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

Rory laid in bed thinking maybe if she didn't move she wouldn't get sick, but she really needed to pee, that required moving. Stupid moving. Not able to wait any longer she headed for the bathroom. She had a sinking feeling she wasn't sick but she didn't want to take a test while Finn was here. This was too new it wasn't like the scare with Logan, And so much was still up in the air Logan had shut them both out which she personally didn't mind but she knew it hurt Finn deeply. Colin was still cold to her which she totally understood he was in the middle Logan bitched to him about them and Finn went to him with all his excitement with their relationship. How Colin managed to stay neutral she didn't know but she respected him for it. The bright spot for her was Steph she was a constant source of encouragement and support. That also worried her if she was pregnant she might hurt Steph who wanted and deserved a baby so bad. She tried so hard and Rory just forgets to be careful and it happens. She needed to talk to Joey but she had recently gone home for a visit and found out Pacey was seeing someone. She was very upset but not ready to admit she was still in love with him. For some reason she was scared and hadn't told Rory why or maybe she didn't know why. Either way they would be rooming together tonight after Finn left maybe they could talk then. Dave would be useless.

She had to tell someone. She did the only thing she cold think of she left a note for Finn and stepped out on the balcony, hit 4 on the speed dial. "Hello?"

"Lane" Rory said crying

"Rory what's wrong did Finn do something? Are you hurt?" Lane rushed...

"My mom's going to be disappointed." Rory said tearfully. "I think I messed up big time."

"Please not possible, what happened." Lane asked becoming worried

"I'm sick but I think I might not be actually sick. I think I'm pregnant but I don't want to take the test while Finn is here. I don't want to lose him. I don't know what he would do." she said crying.

"Wow, it will be okay he's nuts about you. And if you are you can so do this. I'll help you so will your mom."

"I should be able to do this without my mommy what's wrong with me?"

"You can do this with out your mom it's just your best friend you need to talk to. Look after you take Finn to the airport. Stop and get tests more than one. And then call me and well do this together. The rest we figure out once we know what were dealing with. Go back before you worry Finn then you have to tell him before you ready."

"K, thanks."

"Oh and Rory I know you don't care right now but the songs you sent us. There good, really good the whole band thinks so. There really you and honest. You should consider singing a couple of them at the festival were playing and could back you if you want."

"Wow thanks, I'll think about it. I'll call you tonight."

Rory said before sneaking back to bed. She relaxed as soon as Finn pulled her close and kissed her neck. Hoping things will stay this way forever she went back to sleep.

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

"So Lane, likes the songs I sent them, she asked me to think about singing them with them at the festival since they are playing. What do you think?" she asked Finn hoping he would think this is what has her upset.

"Well I liked the two you let me hear. You should do it your great."

"Maybe." she said preoccupied. Rory tried to act normal the rest of the day but Finn knew she was preoccupied, just as he was. They took it easy since she was still not feeling well. They watched movies and ate soup. Finn watched Rory very closely looking for signs but not sure what signs he was looking for. As hard as she tried he wouldn't let her take him to the airport. He stayed til she had fallen asleep then headed out he might miss his flight if he didn't hurry but it was worth it to make sure she was peaceful before he left.

He spent his whole flight thinking and the only conclusion he came to was not to call Steph or at least not yet, it might still be a flu.

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

Never be the same again melanie chisholm


	10. Chapter 10 Three more minutes

Chapter 10 Three more minutes

RFRFRFRFRFRF

Joey hangs up after lying to Lorelai yet again looks at Dave before she yelling through the bathroom door "Your mom again. She's worried about you. She keeps asking questions. She saw your picture online. She said your way too thin. She said you usually eat constantly. Ror she has me worried. You don't eat, you are loosing weight, your not having the dreams anymore, but your sleeping all the time. Rory? You've been in there over an hour what are you doing? Can I come in?"

"Rory?"

"Rory?"

Not saying a word Rory reaches over from her place on the floor and unlocks the door turning the knob letting the door fall open. Joe slowly pushes the door the rest of the way open, "Oh my god!"

Sitting on the bathroom floor with her head on her knees is Rory. Surrounded buy pregnancy tests all different brands and kinds. It looked like a good thirty maybe forty. "Ror, this maybe a stupid question but are those cups filled with pee?" Rory is giving no response which kind of freaks Joey out, she's never dealt with a quiet Rory. "Hun, what ya got on your pro/con list oh, or lists?"

Barely above a whisper Rory says"Three more minutes"

"Huh?"

A little louder this time "Three more minutes til I should know and careful they are pee cups" As Joey sits down next to Rory she says "Okay." Taking Rory's hand "We can handle three minutes. So just out of curiosity how many tests have we got here?"

RFRFRFRFRFRF

She just can't. She's chicken an wuss. She's afraid to know. Even though the timer has gone off she still can't so it.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Joey asks quietly. Rory just nods with her eyes squeezed as tight as she can.

"Um hon, all the ones I can see from here all say positive." Joey says looking around. Then she looks at Rory and see's she's white as a sheet. She's started rocking back and forth. "They're gonna kill me."

"Dave, can you put her to bed?" Joey asks looking around. Grabbing a towel she uses it to pick up the cups and dump them in the toilet before throwing them in the trash. She picks up the tests and trows all but four in the trash making sure they are four separate kinds, knowing Rory will want to look at them later. Once finished she checks on Rory who is still rocking and saying "They're gonna kill her" Dave is rubbing her back crying. Joey takes Rory's phone out to the hall and calls Finn.

"Hey beautiful I was just thinking of you." the Aussie answers seductively.

"Finn, it's Joey."

"Sorry Joey, what's up. How's Rory feeling."

Taking a deep breath she answers knowing Rory might not forgive her, "I know you just left yesterday but Rory needs you. I found her in the bathroom surrounded by an insane amount of pregnancy tests. They are all positive and she just keeps saying 'they're gonna kill me' I know it's a lot you guys haven't been together long but she's freaking out I would normally call her mom but somehow I thought you would want to know."

"I'm on my way. Thanks for calling me."

"Just remember that when Rory tries to kill me for telling you." Joey said sadly turning to go back in.

She crawled in on the other side of Rory and put her arm around her friend. At the contact Rory buried her hear in Joey's neck and started crying. All Rory could think was she didn't have enough time with Finn, he would be their for his child but she hadn't had enough wonderful to balance out a lifetime without him. The part of her who felt she wasn't enough had suddenly resurfaced and she was sure she wouldn't be enough for Finn. She couldn't imagine herself without him, and didn't want to.

RFRFRFRFRFRF

"Dad, I need a favor." Finn said walking into the office. "I know I'm not supposed to leave for vacation for two days but I need to leave now." Finn said placing a folder on the desk. "He are my recommendations for Chicago."

"Of course, whats wrong?" Finn Sr asked concerned.

"Can we keep this between the two of us?" Sr nodded so Finn continued. "Rory's pregnant, Joey called and she found Rory on the bathroom floor surrounded by tests, she's a little upset."

"How do you feel?" His father asked.

"I'm okay. She's had the flu for about a week I had an idea it might be more..." Finn said with a grin. "I'm okay if she is, but right now it sounds like she is worried about what I'm going to say. I just need to make sure she knows that I'm not going anywhere." Finn said pacing.

"Take the jet you'll get there faster." Sr said hoping things would be okay.

RFRFRFRFRFRF

Letting himself in he was thankful Joey had thought to leave a key at the desk for him. He dropped his bag and headed towards the bed. He smiled at the scene in front of him. Dave was asleep on one side of Rory and Joey on the other side, they loved her he was always amazed at how Rory inspired people to want to protect her. He'd felt that feeling so many times yet he never could pinpoint when it had started.

"Joe" he whispered "Joey"

"hey, how long have you been here she said sleepily?"

"Just got here."

"Dave and I are heading to his room. I called her boss she starts her vacation tomorrow. She's going to be pissed at me so see if you can't smooth those feathers for me." Joey said waking Dave, she hugged Finn as they left the room and Finn locked the chain behind them. He turned removing his jacket and and his clothes down to his boxers and crawled into bed beside Rory.

He was surprised when she sniffled. "Hey beautiful" he said offering her a tissue.

Taking it she started crying again. "I'm sorry Finn this is too much, too soon." she said blowing her nose. "Rory what are you upset about. Is it being pregnant? or the timing? Or is it being pregnant by me? All of the above? None of the above? Do you not want children? You've had sometime to process so tell me what your thinking."

"When we first started dating I had been having nightmares about what I had given up, telling him no. I thought I had let my chance at a family slip away. I want children, I just wanted to be more settled in my career first. I want you to stay, but I want it to be because you want to be here not because I'm pregnant. Now everything is different. There will be pressure and everything has been so perfect until now. We could just go at our own pace, maybe we would have tried to get pregnant but it would have been years away now it's right in front of us. I don't even know if you want kids we've never talked about it. Do you want kids?"

"Love, I've always wanted a family, a house filled with love and craziness. I'm not going anywhere and that's because of you I wont leave until you tell me you don't want me anymore. But I wont walk away from my child no mater what I'll always be around it's just up to you to decide as to in what capacity. I have to know do you want this baby or do you want...? "

"NO! I wont do that, so if that's what you want get the hell out!" Rory said pushing Finn away.

Grabbing her fists before she had a chance to hurt him. Finn looked her in the eyes, "I don't want that at all I just wanted to know that you didn't either. I'm okay with this Rory, I know its fast but everything with us has progressed at a fast pace. I like that you'll be the mother of my child, I just thought I would have time to win over your mother first."

"I had already decided I'm keeping the baby, I just didn't know what it would mean for us. That scared me because I'm not ready to lose you. I also have to face that yet again I will disappoint my mom."

"well I say we call her in the morning after you have slept. I don't know about you but I am exhausted."

"so were doing this together?" Rory asked

"Love, you couldn't keep me away. Bad timing aside, I'm happy and excited. Were having a baby." he whispered in awe.

Rory sighed, "Mm, an baby. I hope she has your eyes." Rory said as she drifted to sleep. Finn smiled and pulled her closer, placing his hand over their child. _Wow THEIR CHILD!_ He knew he didn't deserve this, deserve her but he wasn't giving them up for anything. Breathing deeply the scent of her hair reminded him he was home.

RFRFRRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

"lo" Rory said with a full mouth.

"Sorry I missed your call earlier. Your still coming tomorrow right?" Lore asked excited

"Yeah" Rory said still munching her salad. "Were actually flying in tonight. Um I might be singing a couple of those songs I sent Lane at the festival. I'm still not sure. But were going to run thru them tonight, I thought you might want to come?" Rory said taking another bite, nervously avoiding the important news.

"Crunch much kid, what would Mrs. Manners say? What is that your eating?"

Smiling Rory looks down and answers knowing her mom would never know the difference. "An apple."

she says evilly crunching louder.

"An Apple?" Her mom asks slowly

"An apple." she says deadpan. "Oh and have Luke have a hybrid half caf half decaf ready for me. I am so not quitting cold turkey." she says trying not to laugh at the sputtering she hears from her mom.

"Are you...? I don't think I can say it. And I am going to be...?"

"Hi grams!" Rory said completely loosing the fight against the laughter bubbling up. She actually woke up happy about the baby, and happy about Finn's reaction. Finn looks up from his paper shaking his head. "Love, be nice to your mother she is so not a grams."

"Rory, hon, are you okay with this? Are you sure about this?"

"Mom I am, the timing is not what we would have chosen but we're happy. Both of us."

"Well okay then. Half and half coffee will be waiting." Lorelai said quietly.

"Mom are you disappointed with me?" Rory asked starting to tear up.

"No I'm just surprised that's all. I'll see you tonight."

"K" Rory said wiping the tear that had fallen.


	11. 11 Inmates have over run the Asylum

Chapter 11 Inmates have taken over the Asylum

"Love, stop fidgeting your making me nervous." Finn glanced over from his spot behind the steering wheel. Rory had been bouncing in that seat for half an hour and the closer they got to Stars Hollow the worse she got, and the more worried Finn was getting. He needed these people not to hate him, and he had knocked up their princess. Somehow he didn't think it would matter that they were happy.

Rory grabbed her phone and called her mom, "Were passing Monty now are you meeting us at Luke's?"

"Then we'll stop by the house and unload, that should give you time to finish. See you soon."

"Take a right here and it's the first one on the right." Rory said as she threw open the door before he had completely stopped the car in the drive way.

"Babette!" Rory said hugging a short blonde woman. "You have to meet my Finn, how's Apricot?"

"She's good sweetie, just had a little. Cutest things you ever saw. Think the father is that shifty Tom of the Forrester's. But the kittens are cute as buttons. This you young man here?" Babette said in a rush, she turned towards the house and yells "Morey!!!!"

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dell. Rory has told me so much about you." Finn tells her offering his polished hand.

"What an accent. Nice to meet you sugar. Rory how do you keep from kissing him with that accent?" Babette asked with a wink.

"Apparently, I don't." Rory answered with a laugh, not even noticing that she had one hand resting on her tiny belly. Babette noticed, and asked "Honey you got news?"

Rory looked at Finn who was smiling at her and he raised an eyebrow. Rory quickly thought, well mom, Luke, Sookie and Lane all know. I can let Babette and Patty spread the word. "Well now that you mention it Finn and I are having a baby!" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh sugar!" is all Babette can get out before she starts crying. Rory just hugs her and tells her, "We need to get this stuff inside before we go meet mom. Be happy for us, please."

"Sure will sugar."

"That's cool." Morey says from behind Babette.

Once inside Rory sits on her old bed, "Wow, are you sure you wanted to tell her? Isn't she the town gossip?" Finn asked putting his arm around her.

"Yep, now everyone will know and we don't have to tell everyone. We have told the important people so it work." Rory said wishing she could take a nap. "I think I'm going to lay down a few minutes, please don't let me sleep more than a half hour."

"I wont how about I lay down with you?" Finn asked taking Rory's boots off.

"That would be heavenly." Rory said yawning.

Finn laid down on his back and she curled up next to him with her head on his chest, and withing minutes they were both asleep. And this is how Lorelai found them. She was glad that for once she didn't yell as she entered the house. Rory hadn't answered her phone and it had been over two hours since she had talked to Rory. She stood in the doorway of Rory's old room watching her daughter sleep, but what caught her attention was Finn, or more the way Finn was holding her. He had one arm around her normal enough but his other hand was on her stomach and Rory's hand was over his, it seemed very protective to her, and very intimate. She stepped back slowly closing the door as she went. Heading to the coffee pot she hit the start button knowing that whenever Rory woke she would want the real thing, not that stuff Luke was going to force on her.

Half an hour later Finn tiptoed out quietly closing the door behind him. "Coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, please." he said sitting down. "Well sleeping in your daughters bed wasn't the first impression I wanted to make." Finn said quietly.

Lorelai smiled at him in sympathy. "Don't worry Finn traveling with my daughter when she is hyper is exhausting, and she sounded like she was bouncing off the walls on the phone."

He nodded not saying anything, knowing It was time for him to listen. Although, he hoped being Logan's friend would not kill his chances with her. "I know it's too late for the scare the boyfriend speech, so I'll just give you some advise. This is her home, she was always meant for more than this little town, but as you're making a home with her remember that this is where she comes for strength, and clarity. It's crazy and unusual but this is where she was raised, it doesn't come out much but she has a crazy and unusual side, Logan referred to this town as a place where the inmates have taken over the asylum. That woman in there is as much an inmate as the rest of us, she just functions better in the real world. If you're serious about having a life with her you need to make a place for yourself here also. Learn from your friends mistake don't look down on this town and her people for all their craziness, give them a chance if you want them to give you one. You being accepted here will make Rory would mean the world to Rory. I expect that is what had her so nervous today. This town is a real treasure to have in your corner, and she is the most beloved of all this town's daughters." Lorelai said taking a drink.

"Lorelai, I know that I'm not what you want for her, society. And you especially didn't want her pregnant at this point in her life, to her boyfriend of only two months. I am hoping you will over look that once you realize how absolutely I love you daughter and just want to make her happy. I'm not the guy you meet at Yale anymore. I don't drink to hide from Logan and Rory, I work hard and love my work. I'm not running around jumping of cliffs. I wont be making drunken passes at you again. I've waited along time to be able to tell her have special she is to me and I'm not close to done yet. I want the next fifty years to show her how amazing she is."

"Damn it and I was all ready not to like you." Lorelai said with a laugh. "Finny I look forward to getting to know you!" Laughing as he cringed at being called Finny.

"So you stole him, should have known you can't resist an accent." Rory said coming into the kitchen as she put her hair up in a pony. Sniffing the air she tears up, "Real coffee!!! Smells like heaven." Rory said pouting as she sits in Finns lap burying her head in his neck. Lorelai raises an eyebrow as she looks at a sniffling Rory. She stands to pour her daughter some coffee, amused by her.

"Sorry she hasn't been waking up well lately." Finn tell Lorelai. "Rory you mom poured you some coffee."

"Really you mean your going to let me have some." Rory looked at her mom, and Lorelai was surprised to see she had been crying.

"Oh kid," Lore said pulling her into a hug. "I will not withhold the real stuff from you, I drank during my whole pregnancy and you never grew that second head people kept telling me about. If you as Dr. Ross on Monday, she knows your addiction I'm pretty sure she will tell you some coffee is okay. She did deliver you after all. Maybe you still need some rest your not usually a crier."

"Finn left it woke me up." Rory said back in her spot on Finn's lap. Rory smiled as she finished the cup in one long drink. "that was good but Luke's!" She said hopping up and running into the bedroom. "Finn where did you put my boots?"

Closet." he called back looking at Lorelai with a laugh, "Now there is my energizer girlfriend."

"Lets go" she said grabbing them both and pulling them out the door. "So did Finn tell you I told Babette about the baby? I had let the important people know personally. I thought I'd save us time."

"really? How did it go?"

"Good but she cried. She asked me how I could keep from kissing him all the time with the sexy accent and I told her apparently I couldn't. You should have seen her face she was so shocked. Then I told her we were having a baby. If Morey hadn't been there she might have fallen over. And she called Finn sugar! She liked him." Rory said all excited.

"Rory!" She turned as she heard Miss Patty. "Who's that gorgeous man you have with you?"

"Patty this is Finn Morgan, my boyfriend."

"Really, I hear congrats are in order. Another Gilmore girl." Miss Patty said gushing

"Or boy. It's to early to tell! Either would be great though." Rory answered with a smile. As she shifted to block the sneaky hand working it's way towards Finn's unsuspecting butt. With out thinking Rory said, "Miss Patty if you wouldn't mind I would count it a personal favor if you would refrain from giving my boyfriend a test squeeze. I can assure you his but if very firm." to a very surprised miss Patty. Lorelai snorted in her attempt not to laugh.

"Territorial doll, that's a good sign," Miss Patty said with a wink. "Lorelai, take her for some coffee I think she shocked her self." Miss Patty laughed.

Lorelai steers Rory and Finn towards Luke's laughing. "Mom, did I just snapped at Miss Patty or was I hallucinating."

"Oh, you snapped alright. I guess Finn's butt is off limits to any other woman, sham I wanted to try for a pinch later. Wont share with mommy. Right Luke's off limits to you so it's only fair fin be off limits."

Lorelai's teasing was interrupted by Taylor's hello.

"Rory your so thin. You know Rory I read an article about eating disorders during pregnancy and if you need any info..." Rory cut him off "I look anorexic!" she said looking at her mother tears forming again.

"Love no you look stunning as always." Finn said leading her away from the terrible man... oh he was coming back.

"Rory you've lost weight, but you don't look unhealthy. You know Taylor's crazy. The doctor will give you something to help with keeping food down, and you be pear shaped before you know it. Lets get some coffee and chocolate chip pancakes. Luke will even put whip cream on them." Opening the door to Luke's Rory felt calm as she sat down at the first empty table.

"Love order me a burger and fries I'll be right back." Finn kissed her as he walked out of the door. Heading back to the market and that man. By the time Finn made it back he was so pissed he almost just took a swing at the man. "Well sir how may I help you?" Taylor asked not recognizing him.

"You can start by keeping your mouth shut. How dare you tell a pregnant woman who has spent the last three weeks sick that she looks anorexic. That's none of your business how she looks you aren't her father. You made Rory cry! The only reason I haven't laid you out is because it would upset Rory and Lorelai. If you every make her cry again and I will. You'll also apologize to her because your Taylor and you think as highly of her as she does of you." Finn turned and as he started to walk away he noticed her ex staring at him and Taylor.

"I remember you." Finn said

"I don't remember you, but your Rory's boyfriend. I'm sorry he made her cry." Dean said handing his card to the cashier.

"I was at her grandparents house the night you left her crying in the drive way. But I'm glad you did." Finn said as he strolled out the door and back to Rory.

They were just finishing there food when the murmurs started. "Lane what's going on?" Rory asked taking her last bite of pancake.

"There talking about Finn yelling at Taylor for making you cry. It's good they like him for it."

"What" Rory turn to Finn, "You yelled at Taylor? For calling me anorexic? That's so sweet." Rory's said as she got up and sat in Finn's lap kissing him passionately.

"Hey none of that in here lover boy it's not sanitary." Luke yelled. Causing all of them to laugh. Little did they know that tongues were going all over town between the Babette, Patty, and Taylor meetings everyone was now talking about the baby, Finn's protectiveness, Rory's jealousy and how in love they looked. The town princess had found a prince and with one move of protectiveness he earned the whole towns respect, even Taylor's.


	12. Chapter 12 a day in the Hallow

_**This chapter has smut!!!! Rating goes up on this one!!! As with all chapters. I don't own GG or Finn although I wish I owned Finn. **_

Chapter 12

"Clara I didn't know you were working here." Rory exclaimed as she gave the girl a hug. "How's school? Mom said your top of your class. You'll be valedictorian! I'm so excited for you."

"Well there is still six months someone can beat me out. Coffee?" Clara asked

"Definitely, but can I ask a favor? I know Luke gave instructions for all my coffee to be laced with decaf but there is extra tip in it for you to lie and say it was half and half but really no decaf."

"No problem. I work all weekend I'll take care of you." Clara said laughing

"So where are you thinking of going to school?" Rory asked.

"Where ever I can afford that's far from here and Dean and Lindsey." Clara said seriously

"Luke, Clara's taking a break!" Rory said taking her had and pulling her into the bathroom. "We haven't talked in a while what is going on you and Dean are so close? And what about the money your dad left for you for you should be set for a couple years almost any where." Rory rushed.

"Well mom loaned the money to Dean to start his business and he was making payments until him and Lindsey got back together but you know how she is. Now I'm working to try to save up for school. I can't stay in this town." Clara said sadly.

"Why can't you stay here, what's wrong." Rory asked looking closely at Clara

"I just can't be myself in this town. Can we leave it at that for now?" Clara said.

"Of course, how about you get me a list of what schools you would like if money wasn't an issue apply there and I will do some research and find grants, and scholarships you would be eligible for. We can figure something out. Do you know what field your wanting to pursue?"

"I'm going to be a lawyer. I have realized that the only way to guaranty change is to get legislation changed, you have to change things from the inside." Clara said excitedly.

"Very true." Rory said with a smile. "This will help me look for scholarships. Are you coming to the festival tonight. I'm singing with Hep Alien you have to come! Come over to the house and get ready there and you can help me pick what I should wear. I have the tiniest baby bump and nothing fits right! I could use some help."

"How about I come early and we can talk then if you still want me to stay I'll have you looking amazing! You can help me to, Sara is supposed to meet me at the festival when she gets done at Doose's." Clara said as they head back to the diner.

"Love, there you are!" Finn said coming thru the door as he reached Rory he slide his arm around her and kissed her. "Naughty kitten, leaving while a man is still sleeping."

Laughing she answered "I was going to bring you coffee and danish I didn't think you'd wake so early. I'm sorry." she said

"No worries love, It's okay Colin woke me up." Finn said brushing off Rory's apology

"How's Steph?" Rory asked twisting the hem of her shirt.

"She's sorry she hung up so quickly she feels bad and wanted to talk to you but you forgot your phone. They are in Hartford, they were supposed to see Logan and Bobbi but she didn't think she could handle them tonight since things went badly at her parents so I invited them to join us, Is that okay?" Finn asked handing Rory her coffee.

"Yeah! I haven't seen Steph in a couple weeks." Rory said jumping up and down. "It's going to get crazy this weekend. Dad and Gigi are coming in too. I haven't told dad yet or introduced you guys. He knows about us I haven't be hiding you. It's just you know, were not very close." she said with a shrug. "Clara, don't forget to come early. Luke we'll see you later, I'm giving Finn the tour. Come on handsome!" grabbing his hand she pulls him to the door.

It was a tour unlike any Finn had ever had and he had no clue when the last time he laughed so hard was. Instead of the typical here's Doose's market you had here's the scene of Rory's first theft, where she explained that after her first kiss she not only said 'thank you' but ran away with the corn starch that was in her hands. It was also the scene of a non murder, where Taylor had come to work one morning and found Jess had drawn a chalk outline like you would find at a murder scene and had taped it off with police tape. Of course Taylor accused Jess and everyone in town was mad at Jess, no one liked him.

Here was where she fell off her bike for the first time, then they walked half a block more to the second place she fell off, then half a block more she had fallen again and this was the spot she decided that biking really wasn't for her. Al's pancake world!!! International food a different country for each night!

Weston's bakery where they had taste tested cakes for Lorelai's wedding even though they knew Sookie was making the cake. And how the little old lady that owned the place, Fran, had owned the Dragonfly before Lore and Sookie bought it after her death. Town meetings, the red, white and blue theater, 24 hour dance-a-thon, basket sales, reenactments, and all the festivals. It all sounded so fun to Finn, he could understand why Rory loved it so much here. He would to have loved growing up around all this, and as he looked around he realized he wanted this for their child.

"And this was my first home in Stars Hallow." Rory said quietly snapping Finn from his thoughts.

"Here?" Finn asked looking around for a house he realized she meant this little shed.

"When my mom ran away with me I was just a year old and Mia gave her a job as a maid and let us move in here." Rory said opening the door to the potting shed. "She put a curtain up around the tub, and we had one bed and a tv. We were here til she bought the house we're in now when I was 10. I still love this place. It was the best home." She looked at Finn unsure what to expect, she had never brought a boyfriend her the only person she had ever shown was her grandmother.

"Now I understand why you're such an amazing woman." Finn said all joking gone. "The more I learn about your mother the more I am convinced that she is the most phenomenal woman I will ever meet. I am so thankful to her for teaching to to be who you are." He said kissing her head gently as he pulled he into his arms closing his eyes and breathing her in.

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

"Rory! I just got the boots you sent me, thank you."

"I'm glad, did they fit you?"

"Like a glove." Michel said unusually happy.

"Where's mom?" Rory asked wondering why he was happy.

"She is on the phone, being yelled at by your lovely grandmother. I guess I should not have mentioned you were in town, when she called to confirm the dinning room for her tea. By bad."

"Michel! You ass! That doesn't just make things hard for mom they make them hard for me. I'm happy I wanted to enjoy being pregnant before she started trying to push us into getting married. I'm not ready for her to make things difficult." Rory said almost ready to cry. _Damn these hormones._ Rory thought.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry." Michel said miserably. "congratulations on the baby!"

"Thanks," Rory mumbled. "Tell mom were going to the kitchen."

"Ass!!!!" Rory said as they entered Sookie's kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked, giving her a hug.

"Michel told my grandmother I'm home for the weekend." She said with a pout causing Finn to chuckle. Rory rolled her eye's and introduced Finn and Sookie as she hopped up on the counter telling

Sookie it smelled stunning and they would have one of everything she was making for them to share.

Sookie and Rory talked as she continued preparing food for a table and she was enjoying watching the way Finn was leaning against the counter by Rory's legs and she was playing with the hair at the base of his neck. The signs of love were so obvious, Sookie thought this one is the one, she was so happy Rory had finally found real love. As she felt tears starting to form behind her eyes, "Get a table and I'll get you all set." she said hoping Rory wouldn't notice.

"Okay" Rory said as Finn turned and took her waist carefully lowering her to the ground. They headed to the dining room and Rory turned to Sookie "Hey Sookie?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, angel?" she answered

"Can I have some of this cantaloupe it looks really juicy?" she said biting her lip in uncwertainty.

"Sure take the bowl, and if you put it in front of Finn your mom will think it's his." she said with a wink.

"Thanks Sook." Rory said taking the bowl as she popped a piece in her mouth.

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

"Sookie is amazing!" Finn said putting the take out boxes in the fridge.

"I know I am so spoiled! Rory said laying down.

Finn sat down on the bed beside her. "Can I talk to you about something?" He asked her rubbing her belly.

"Sure" she said sitting up. "Is something wrong? Was some one rude to you?"

"No nothing like that I was just thinking when you were giving me the tour. I know we haven't talked about any of this stuff and I don't know what you were planning on doing, but I think we should be based out of Stars Hollow. Look at how you were raised. You love this town and they adore you. There is none of the phoniness of society, you had true friends here who would do anything for you. I want that for our child. I don't have to be gone for months at a time with each hotel. I was just doing that because I had nothing at home worth being home for. My father was never gone for more than two weeks at a time when we were growing up and we always joined him on weekends. Would you give it some thought? Have you thought about what you want to do with work?" he asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You want to live with us?" she asked somewhat amazed. "here in Stars Hollow? Like a family?"

"Rory, we are a family, we may not be married, but that doesn't make us less of a family. I love you. I want to be with you every day and I want to be there every step with the baby. I'm not saying we move in together today, but I would like to work towards that. I know your job has you on the road, we haven't talked about what you would like yo do with work. Or how long you can continue to travel. I have some commitments with work that it will take me some time to work my jobs more short term but I want to have them that way before you have the baby. I want to be there when our child is born. This is your home, your mom and friends are all here. Your going to need your mom, and she would never forgive me if I took her baby and her baby's baby away." He said twisting a strand of her hair around his finger.

"I don't know about work, but you're right I want to have the baby here I want Addy to deliver our baby she's been my doctor my whole life. I want you here and I would even if I wasn't pregnant I miss you so much when were apart. It is getting so hard to leave you at the airport every week. You can move in today and never leave, that would be okay with me. For some people it might be fast but It feels right. You feel fight." she said with a smirk

Wiggling his eyebrows "I _feel _right, huh?" He says kissing her neck "So do you." he said suddenly serious. "Your it for me. You know that don't you?" he asks searching her eyes.

Nodding "Your it for me, too." she said seeing all the love and belonging in his eyes, with a contented sigh as she rests her forehead on his. "Hm, tired. Take a nap with me?"

"I'm going to take a shower now. That way when you wake you can get ready for your debut." he said kissing the tip of her nose. Getting up he grabbed his shaving kit and started to head to the small downstairs bathroom. "Finn," she said propping herself up on her elbow. "don't shave. Your so sexy scruffy looking." He just nods with a grin and heads to the bathroom.

Waiting until she hears the shower come on. She dials her mom's cell.

"Fruit of my...."

"Mom, when are you planing on heading home tonight." Rory interrupts.

"Not for at least an hour and a half, why do you need something? Is something wrong?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"Everything is fine. I was just wondering on your time frame. I was just trying to space out the showers make sure we had enough … hot water." she finished lamely. Rolling her eyes at how stupid that sounded even to her.

"The hot water, yes that can be a problem. Wouldn't want to run out of hot water." Lorelai said trying not to laugh, as she made faces at Sookie as Luke poured her more coffee.

"Okay, well by mom." Rory said quickly hanging up.

"What was that? Are you having a problem with the hot water heater?" Luke asked confused.

"No Rory just wanted to make sure she had enough time for sex before I got home." Lorelai laughed

"I can understand that, that boy is gorgeous," Sookie said adding ketchup to her burger

"Jezs. Lore, shouldn't you have told her not under your roof?" Luke asked turning green.

"Really, Luke, she's 24, and she's already knocked up, it's not like he can knock her up again. What's the worst that could happen?" her and Sookie just watched laughing as Luke walked back into the kitchen shaking his head mumbling.

RFRFRRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

"Shit, woman you scared me!" Finn was trying to calm his racing heart as Rory climbed into the shower behind him. "Oh god." he said as he felt Rory's warm chest against his back. She slipped her arms around him running her fingers across his hip as she kissed his shoulder.

"Love, this is your mother's house." He croaked barely able to breath with the way her fingers had wrapped around him.

"Yes, it is and she wont be home for over an hour." Rory said as she pulled Finn around so he was facing her. "I checked." she said as she trailed kisses down his chest and hard abdomen.

"Ror, are you sur......" the question trailed off as she took him fully in her mouth. "Oh dear god." He moaned as he let his head fall back against the shower wall, that was going to leave a mark he thought vaguely. He buried his hands in her hair and let her have complete control over him.

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

Lorelai turned as the laughing couple entered the diner. "Stephanie! What are you guys doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"Finn invited us I hope that's okay." Stephanie rushed

" I meant Luke's hun, I thought you would meet the kids at the house." Lorelai answered her giving her a hug.

"No one was home, they aren't answering their cells, we thought we'd try here." Steph said getting two soda's to go.

Lore chuckled a little and looked at her watch, 'They're home probably just didn't hear the door. Luke and I were about to head back how about we head back with you? Clara you want a ride?" Lorelai asked the teen as she was taking off her apron.

"If we can stop by my house to grab my clothes if not I'll just walk over. I don't want to be a bother."

"No bother, sweets!" she said thinking they should probably kill a little bit more time it hadn't been a full hour since she talked to Rory.

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

Amused that the front door was locked. Lorelai made as much noise as possible unlocking it. "Could you be any louder" Luke grumbled

"Rory, Finn, you have company!" she yelled as they walked into the living room. "I'm gonna check in the back" Lorelai said when she got no answer. "Make your selves at home."

Looking in Rory's room which was empty. "better not be in my bed." she muttered walking back towards the living room and others when she noticed water running about three seconds before a big crash that sound like glass then a loud thump. They all looked in the direction of the noise. When suddenly they hear the hysterical giggles of Rory getting louder and louder. They group in the living room are looking at each other when as suddenly as it started the laughing stops.

"Ouch." they hear Rory say.

Then Finn's loud "Oh, shit, Jesus Christ!"


	13. Chapter 13 Glass and Blood

**AN Okay I have a bit of crossover going on here I wanted someone known for Rory's doctor but It's just going to be the doctor non of the characters will be brought in. Just Addison Montgomery. **

**Thanks Prada for the idea of Addison and all the other help.**

**Thanks to everyone for continuing to review it helps me know how I am doing. This story has had a lot of hits and story alerts. I'm averaging about 150 hits per review. I hope I'm not disappointing or losing readers. Enjoy!!! **

Chapter 13 Blood and Glass

Finn could feel when the shower door gave way, he had enough time to wrap an arm around Rory and put his other forward to try to catch the majority of the impact as they fell. Instead of catching the impact as he hoped his arm went into the toilet leaving Rory to hit the counter under the sink. She was laughing he couldn't believe it. As he pulled his hand out of the toilet she laughed harder until she tried to move.

"Ouch." she said as she tried to shift. Finn looked down and noticed the blood under her.

"Shit, Jesus Christ." Finn said he grabbed a towel wrapped it around her and picked her up. Sitting her on the counter looking for the source of the blood. He found a cut on her arm but it looked like it might not even need stitches. He wrapped a clean towel around the arm, then grabbed his pants pulling them up not even taking time to button them. "Finn I'm fine." she said forcefully. "It's just my arm. Watch your feet." Finn looked worried at he slipped his shoes on and opened the bathroom door. Picking the towel clad Rory up again he headed to her room with her and stopped when he saw the room full of people. Groaning he turned his head and carried her to her room. Cringing when he heard Luke yell "What the hell! I'm gonna kill him."

"Luke, you can't kill him til Rory say's so why don't you go get the broom and dust pan. That's a lot of glass I figure out what happened." Lorelai said pushing him out the door towards the tool shed.

"Lucy, you got some explaining to do..." Lorelai said walking into Rory's room with Steph right behind her. Rory was sitting on the bed arguing with Finn. "I'm fine and I'm going tonight!"

"Rory you just fell thru a shower door, you need rest. You could be hurt we should go to the hospital." Finn said pacing.

"Wow, Rory have you seen your back?" Steph asked

"No and I'm not looking. It's fine. It's actually finny." she said trying to hold back the giggles that were coming on again as Lorelai put a bag of peas on her back.

"That's cold!" Rory pouted.

"Don't start that." Finn said pointing a finger at her, "That's what started this whole thing. That STUPID POUT!"

"Okay how about we call Addy she is supposed to be in town this weekend and she can come and check out Rory. And if she feels Rory shouldn't go tonight, Rory will agree to stay home, Right rory?" Lorelai suggested.

"I guess but Finn has to stop scowling at me. And let Addy check his leg." Rory said.

"Okay, it's agreed now Finn out!" Lorelai said "And send Clara in."

Looking at her daughter "I want to know what happened to my bathroom."

"Can you guys give me and Clara a few minutes then I'll somewhat tell you. She was going to come early to talk to me about something."

"Sure, I actually have some things in the car for you. I want shopping after you told me about the baby. We can go get them." Steph said volunteering Lore.

"5 minutes and I want details." Lorelai said following the younger woman.

"Do you still want to talk? We wont have long before they're back." Rory asked her young friend.

"It's fine it's just that I didn't want you to be uncomfortable but before were all changing in here I thought you should know. I'm kinda gay." Clara said looking at the floor.

"Is that what you were worried about? I'm okay with that, and Steph wont care about it for getting ready together either. She might ask you a lot of questions if she knows but I wont say anything." Rory said giving her a hug.

"I guess I should get dressed but this robe is so comfy." Rory said with a shrug.

"Why don't you lay back until Addy gets her? And we'll amuse you." Clara offered.

"Don't mind if I do." Rory said stifling a yawn.

RFRFRFRFRFRFRF

"Lore! What is this message about Rory falling thru glass? Where is she?" Addison rushed thru the front door not bothering to knock. It had been a couple years since Addy just walked in but this was Rory.

"Stop yelling," a grouchy Australian came out of Rory's room "She's back here, _ASLEEP!_" He said growling at the woman in front of him.

Laughing Lorelai put a hand on Finn's arm, "Down boy. This is Dr. Montgomery you wanted to make sure Rory and the baby are okay after your little stunt. That you still haven't explained by the way."

Rolling her eyes Addy went to the kitchen, poured two cups of coffee and waved one under Rory's nose. Rory opened one eye and looked at Addy a smile slowly spreading on her face. "Hey I'm glad you moved back from California. Oh, you brought coffee." Rory said sitting up. "where's Finn?"

"The grouchy Australian? In the living room." Addison said pulling a chair by the bed. "So maybe you should tell be what happened."

"They were having shower sex and somehow went thru my shower door. Her arm is cut and her back is bruising." Lorelai said plopping down on the bed. "Jenna Jameson here still hasn't shared the details, yet." she said pointing at Rory.

"Mom, let it go, well fix the door!" Rory said getting frustrated

"And my towel bar. Don't forget my towel bar! How did that get broken in the fall it's mounted on the wall?"

"That was broken before the fall. Lore." Finn said coming in with a smirk.

"I would expect this from your mother not you." Addy laughed "Okay I have some questions for you and I need you to answer as honestly as possible. Have you had any cramping or abdominal pain since the fall."

"None."

"Any vaginal bleeding?" Addy said writing.

"No. The only bleeding is my arm, but it stopped."

"We'll look at it in a few minutes. How did you go thru the glass, back first, shoulder first."

Rory shrugged "I'm not sure" she looked at Finn he answered "Mostly her left shoulder, when I put her down she either slipped of lost her balance I'm not sure, I grabbed her and put my arm out to help with the impact but my arm hit the toilet and went in. Her back hit the cabinet full force."

Rory started giggling again. "It wasn't funny, Rory you hit the cabinet!" Finn said.

"Your hand got stuck in the toilet baby, it was funny." Rory said sticking her tongue out at him getting laughs from Lorelai and Addy.

"So did you slip or loose your balance? Get dizzy?"

"Dizzy sounds fermiliar."

"Has exertion caused you to have dizzy spells before?" Addison asked

"It wasn't that kind of dizzy spell. It was the light headed after multiple um..." Rory said quietly causing Finn to snort and Lorelai and Addison to laugh.

"Well okay then, let's look at your back and arm. Did you hit your head?" Addison asked gently feeling Rory's neck and head for bumps or cuts. Slowly moving down her shoulder and back. "This is going to hurt."

"I don't think I hit my head it doesn't hurt just my arm and shoulder hurt. So will I be able to go tonight I really am fine It's just Finn and Luke worried."

"I don't see why not, just listen to your body and if you start having any cramps let me know. I still want to see you tomorrow though, well do a sonogram and see how far along you are get your a due date. Fun baby appointment!" Addison said getting up and giving her a hug. "If you don't have any questions for me, I promised I'd say hi to my folks, I'll see you tonight at the festival. And we'll catch up."

"What about sex, it's still okay, right?" Finn asked hesitantly.

"I would recommend that during the remainder of the pregnancy you stick to stationary secure surfaces. But yes. It can actually be a wonderful stress reliever. So doctors orders. Enjoy this time together!" Addy said laughing.


	14. Chapter 14 What do you want?

Chapter 14 Girls Just Wanna Have fun!

"Wow, Rory you dated a congressman?" Clara asked looking at the computer.

"No not really, I went to dinner a couple times with congressman Green." Rory said pulling yet another shirt over her head. "What are you looking at?" Turning to the side she raised an eyebrow. She smoothed the tunic shirt down and turned to see the back. The sight of her back mad her cringe, her shoulder was the most unusual shade of purple.

"I'm googling you and Finn. Did you know they speculated about you dumping the congressman for Finn and that you they have all kinds of speculations on the Huntzberger , Gilmore, and Harmon love triangle. You look amazing in some of these pictures." Rory and Steph looked over Clara's shoulder at the pictures "I loved that dress! The congressman was so boring. Politically brilliant but boring. I loved interviewing him so intelligent." Standing up she went back to the mirror and looked at her back again. Even with her bruises she liked the back. It flowed down from the shoulders and it looked like a u shape, her whole back was exposed and it looked amazing. The shirt came down to mid thigh, black, v neck in the front, but missing something. She went to her bag and pulled out a pair of black leggings and pulled them on.

Turning back to the girls "What do you think?" she said turning a circle "How do I look?"

"That's the one! Now sit and let me do your hair. I have an idea. Braided to the side then down the back at the nap to a pony on the side. Oh with big curls!"

Steph and Rory looked at each other laughing as Rory sat down "I can't picture it but I'm all yours. You can do my hair while Steph finds you something to wear tonight."

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

"Rory, Adolph and Eva just called they are on their way! Are you ready for this?" Lorelai asked getting her first look at Rory. "Wow, you look amazing!"

"Thanks, Clara did my hair. Can you call dad and see how far out him and Gigi are? I want to do this all at once. Your going to help right, I mean you still haven't told me what you think of all this. Mom, before we deal with grandma I have to know if your on my side?"

'What ever makes you happy, kid."

"Mom you said that about Logan too but that never stopped you from getting in a dig where you could, and honestly I can't handle any digs tonight. They are finding out about Finn, the baby and me singing all in one night. It wont be pretty. Not to mention I'm singing MY songs and I don't know how that will go over or if they really are any good."

"Honestly?" Lorelai asks Rory only to receive a nod. "You've changed a lot in the last year and I'm still taking it all in. You dress differently more sexual, actually your just more sexual in general. You turned down a man you were with for three years because you were not ready now your okay with starting a family with his best friend. Some of it seems out of character for you and I worry. I don't understand how you are so attracted to society men. I tried my whole life to get away from it and you seem hell bent on becoming a part of it. You know all about the Hartford intrigues yet you date men so entrenched you wont be able to avoid it. Sure Finn seems to care about you but his reputation is almost as bad as Logan's. I guess I just don't get it." Lorelai said with a sigh of frustration.

"Did you expect me to stay a little girl forever. The sexual thing well I guess I am but I'm more secure of myself. And I always felt sex was somewhat dirty and I don't feel that way anymore. What I have with Finn couldn't be considered dirty. I feel so special with him but not like he's afraid I'll break. Did you expect me to settle down with someone like Dean mom. I'm driven and always have been. You raised me want a life of travel, hard work , and to want to make a name for myself. I can't do those things with someone who isn't equally driven. Finn his he wants to make a name for himself apart from his father. You sent me to schools filled with society and I realize the bad side of it, the hypocrisy of it, but I'm enough removed from it I can also see the good and that is something you have never been able to see. I like being able to come home to Stars Hollow but I want more from my life I don't know what will happen now with the baby but Finn and I both travel for work and we like it. You weren't happy with the expectations on you and you left, I'm so proud of you for that and the life you made for us. But your path is not mine and never has been, you wanted me to have those opportunities you gave up. Then you get upset when I take them. What about the expectations you put on me no one is as special and brilliant as you expect me to be and when I make a decision that doesn't fit you expectations your upset and confused. No one can live on a pedestal mom. No one can be perfect."

"I don't want you to be perfect but I want more for you than to just end up a wife and mother. I want you to be happy."

"What is wrong with being a wife and mother if my husband loves and adores me. If I am a good mother who puts her children first like you always did then whats wrong with it. I'm not even talking about marriage. Finn and I are happy everyone can see it. Your such a snob, you really never left Hartford. They hate you if your poor and you hate them if they are rich. For once I wish you would just see the really man and not his bank account. Finn is a good man. So I guess that answers my question on if your on my side." Rory said defeated as she looked out the window at the lights pulling in. "Show time." She said walking out and away from her mother.

"Rory." Lorelai said as she entered the living room. "No matter what doubts or concerns I have. You can count on me. I wont let them steamroll you like they always did to me. This is your life and you have to live it your way. Maybe I should try working on my own prejudices." Rory couldn't say anything she just ran to her mommy for the hug she had desperately been wanting since she had told her she was pregnant.

RFRFRFRFRFR

It had been decided that Clara, Steph, Luke, and Colin would head to the festival while Rory, Finn, and Lorelai stayed to talk to the grandparents and Chris. Rory opened the door to her grandparents surprised to find Christopher right behind them with Gigi .

"Wow great timing Dad! Hello grandma, grandpa." Rory said nervously. "I'm glad you guys decided to come for the festival. It should be a lot of fun. I hope it goes as well as practice."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss the chance to see you sing. I love that video you sent me kiddo."

"Thanks dad!"

"Your singing Rory? Is it a charity? Should we have donated something? We didn't know." Emily asked becoming concerned.

"No grandma it's not for charity. Hep Alien is Lane's band and they are playing the festival for the dance part after the bonfire lighting. And I sent a couple of songs I wrote to Lane a couple weeks back to see if she thought they were any good. Just kind of messing around most were poems I wrote then put to music. But Lane showed them to the guys because she loved them and wanted their opinion and they really liked them and asked me to open for them I'm doing maybe 6 songs depending on how it goes. I've been singing karaoke in bars for the last year but I've never sung anything I wrote before so this is a test run. I really enjoy singing it might be something to fall back to once Mitchum figures out who Leigh Hayden is."

"Singing is not a profession, why not just be a waitress!" Emily huffed. "And what is that boy doing here. Shouldn't he be out with Huntzberger somewhere sinking yachts!"

Rory and Lorelai both cringed but Finn just laughed. "It's really only fun the first time you do it, besides I bought a replacement that was much better than the original the owners were quiet satisfied with it I assure you, Mrs. Gilmore. Richard it is a pleasure to see you again. I was intending on calling you monday about our policy. I am looking to buy a residential property and was wondering if it could be insured under our existing policy or would it be better to have a separate policy?"

"That would depend in if the residential property will be in your name or the company name if it's the company name it could easily be added. But for tax purposes it would be better to buy it in your name and insure separately which I would gladly handle for you and your father."

"Oh this will be my own residence for when I am home, not a business property. I would of course have it insured with you also, I have been thrilled with you and your company I see no reason to go somewhere unknown unless it can't be insured with you for some reason."

"Nonsense boy. I'll handle it personally just as I do your other account." Richard said puffing a little with the compliment.

"That's such a relief, Richard."

"Why are you two talking business. Richard our granddaughter just announced she will be spending her nights in bars."

"Really Emily, I think it's interesting that Rory has put her poetry to music. I have enjoyed the poems she sent to me. I'm looking forward to hearing her songs." Richard said with a sly wink to Rory.

That wink giving her courage she asked, " Wouldn't you be more comfortable sitting Grandma? I'd like to talk to you about something."

"There's more? Richard there's more." Emily said and with sarcasm she asked "Have you eloped with a bartender?"

"So it would seem. Emily let the girl tell us her news before she rips the jacket shes twisting." he said with humor. Rory immediately drops the jacket.

"Dad, Grandma, Grandpa. You see Finn and I have decided to start a family." Finn looks at Rory sideways at her choice of words. She put such a pretty spin on it, but at the narrowing of Emily's eyes he can tell she isn't fooled.

"So your in trouble. What is the time frame we have to work with. Considering the circumstances a small ceremony is of course preferable. Not in Hartford, it should be like a romantic getaway wedding just immediate family and close friends. You'll need to put in your notice at work." Emily rushed thinking how much needed to be done she was interrupted by everyone at once.

"She's not quitting her job!" Finn said

"We're not getting married." Rory almost yelled

And Lorelai did yell, "She's not pulling and Ingrid Bergman and slinking away in shame."

"Emily, Rory hasn't finished." Richard said with a heavy sigh.

Christopher surprised everyone. "Shut Up!" Walking over to Rory who was standing next to Finn looking down. He raised her chin with his finger so she was looking him in the eyes. "Rory what do you want to do, baby? What are your and Finns plans."

He had been watching the way Finn was standing with his daughter and how he was looking at her and he knew this was not some big tragedy to them it was only the reactions of her family they were worried about. Rory gave an audible sigh of relief. "Finn and I are dating and will continue to date. It's too soon to get married. I am going to keep working as long as I can and hopefully I will have a job to come back to maybe not on the campaign but at the paper. Finn will spend my pregnancy cutting back on his travel so that he will be home more when the baby gets here. By the time the baby is born we will be living together full time not just the four days a week we have now." She looked up at Finn and smiled. "I need you to give him a chance dad, it's important to me. I also want to ask a favor. I haven't talked to Finn about this but I know he is planning on buying us a house but I was wondering if you would release some of my trust money so I can help."

"Love, I have enough," Finn said

"I know you do but I like the idea of us TOGETHER buying our home. You can pay the cook cause you know I wont be cooking much." she said with a smile.

"Well that's a fine plan!" Richard said hoping to cut of Emily but no such luck.

"Fine plan!" She huffed "Have you all lost your mind? What will people think?"

"I don't care what people think. My granddaughter is a smart, resourceful, intelligent woman and if this is what she wants she will have it! I will not be cut out of her life again because of our unwillingness to go against convention. She is a grown woman we have to respect that. Haven't you already learned Emily? I have."

Richard turned to Rory. "Now don't we have a festival to get to? I want to her my stunning granddaughter sing." he said kissing her on the cheek. And leading hear to the door and out into the warm night air. Finn and Gigi close on their heels.


	15. Chapter 15 Festival For Lovers

_**An: I picked Rory's songs based on lyrics and mood of the song. Some anger sounding some about love or lust. Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 15 Festival for Lovers

45 th Annual Founders Firelight Festival

As they neared the gazebo Rory looked around the square for the others laughing when she saw them sitting with a group of kids waiting for Miss Patty to start her story. Rory looked at her grandfather as she grabbed Finn's hand and started pulling him towards the group. "Were in for a treat! Miss patty tells the story the best we don't want to miss it."

She pulled some chairs closer to the group for her grandparents then sat on the grass next to Stephanie and Colin. Finn sat down behind Rory and she shifted between his legs where her back was leaning against his chest. Chris couldn't help but watch his daughter as Finn said something in her ear and she looked back at him laughing before Gigi crawled into her lap. It was such a wonderful sight he couldn't remember if she had been that relaxed or happy with Logan. He looked at Lore to see if she was seeing how happy Rory was, he was surprised at the look on her face. He moved where he could whisper in her ear.

"What's bothering you?"

"I'm worried that he will hurt her, she is falling too fast. If he disappoints her it is going to be worse than when Logan did." Lorelai said worried

"Lore, those are _your_ issues not hers. She is happy and in love, she deserves that. Look at them, he loves her, he wont hurt her on purpose. She has known him for years she knows what she is getting into and she isn't scared. You have to let go and let her live her life. It looks like she is loving the life she is making. You should to."

They can't hear what Finn said but he has both Rory and Gigi laughing uncontrollably. They had such a family look to them, Chris felt a stab of regret that they had never been able to be the family that Rory should have had. She had never missed out on love but there was so much she missed in not having two parents there everyday. He had faith that her child would have the real family she had always missed out on. Hopefully, Lore wouldn't take too long to accept them.

Miss Patty looked at the adults with a smile and began "This boys and girls is the story of true love. A beautiful girl from one county, a handsome boy from another, they meet and they fall in love. Separated by distance and by parents who did not approve of the union the young couple dreamed of the day they could be together. They wrote each other beautiful letters, letters of longing and passion, full of promises and plans for the future. Soon the separation proved to be too much for either one of them so one night cold and black with no light to guide them they both snuck out of their homes and run away as fast as they could. It was so dark out that they were both soon lost and it seemed as if they would never find each other. Finally the girl dropped to her knee's tears streaming down her lovely face "Oh my love, where are you how will I find you? Suddenly a band of stars appeared in the sky. These stars shown so brightly they lit the entire countryside. The girl jumped to her feet and followed the path of the stars until finally she found herself standing right where the town gazebo is today and there waiting for her was her one true love who had also been lead here by the blanket of friendly stars." Miss patty finished shaking here head at the adults sitting on the ground with all the children, "It's time to head to the bonfire."

Harry porter looked around at the many faces in the square, both old and new and began "Many a true love has had it's start right where we stand, I met my own true love Dora 52 years ago by this gazebo at this festival. If you will join me as we light the bonfire." Harry pulled a box of matches from his pocket as he walked to the bonfire and threw a lit match on the pile of wood. Everyone cheered as the bonfire leaps to life and Rory turned to Finn kissing his chin.

"Now don't for get to pick up some punch, and enjoy the music Mrs. Patty has provided while we're waiting for the band to set up. We have a special treat tonight, so stick around!" Harry said getting a big round of applause from everyone.

"You nervous, kid?" Lorelai asked watching Rory fidget.

"A little usually I have a couple drinks before singing. And what if no ones likes the songs, your right I have changed and some of them are a side of me that no one has seen her in town."

"I heard them all last night and you'll be fine. Your not singing the angry Logan one are you? Cause that one could shock mom. It could be fun. As long as you don't pull a Rosanne you'll be fine. Or a Carrie" Lorelai said laughing

"A Carrie are you saying I should expect pigs blood?" Rory exclaimed.

"Okay, sense of humor is on vacation. Hon, you'll be wonderful and they will continue to love as they have for years! Relax."

"Rory, you ready?" Lane called from next to the stage. Rory nodded and kissed Finn. "ready or not I'm up." she said walking towards Lane as everyone got comfortable at the table, Gigi had moved to Steph's lap and was busy telling her about how the first grade was so much better than kinder garden had been.

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

What the hell was he thinking? When Colin told him they were heading to Stars Hollow he went straight for the mini bar in the hotel. He hadn't talked to Ace in over three months and Finn in two months, he had never gone that long with out speaking to either of them. Ace he some what understood. He had realized how she remained distant since the non engagement and how their relationship since could really be classified as just a long stream of booty calls she wasn't willing to put herself out there for him to hurt her again. She had become cold with him unless they were having sex, but then she had stopped looking him in the eyes, he figured she knew that since she refused to actually date him he had started seeing Bobbi. He also knew when he bowed to the pressure from his father to marry the girl since he had gotten her pregnant that he would lose Ace completely, he never imagined that he would lose her to his best friend though. Here moving on with anyone would have killed him but it being Finn

gutted him. He didn't know why he was parking behind Luke's diner he just knew he needed to see them even if he couldn't say anything to either one of them. He slowly got out, staying as much in the shadows as he could he moved closer to the festivities where he could see Rory up on stage moving to the wordless music.

"Rory, don't worry if it helps you feel better just remember at this point other than the kids still out almost everyone has been drinking Miss Patty's founders day punch. The songs are great! If you want to say anything this is your time" Zack told her with a smile as he strummed.

Logan was shocked when Rory stepped to the mic. "Wow, I can't thank you guys enough for staying out with us tonight. I guess this is the debut of me singing my own songs instead of someone elses. I hope you are not disappointed." she stepped back for a minute as the beeat changed and then stepped forward again. "I have done a lot of changing in the last year and these songs reflect that. Tjis is called where do you go?"

Where do you go with your broken heart in tow  
What do you do with the left over you  
and how do you know when to let go  
where does the good go  
where does the good go

look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive  
look me in the heart and tell me you wont go  
look me in the eye and promise no love is like our love  
look me in the heart and unbreak broken it wont happen

its love that leaves and breaks  
the seal of always thinking you would be  
real happy and healthy strong and calm  
where does the good go  
where does the good go

where do you go when your in love and the world knows  
how do you live so happily while i am sad and broken down  
what do you say it's up for grabs now that your on your way down  
where does the good go  
where does the good go

look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive  
look me in the heart and tell me you wont go  
look me in the eye and promise no love is like our love  
look me in the heart and unbreak broken it wont happen

it's love that leaves and breaks  
the seal of always thinking you would be  
real happy and healthy strong and calm  
where does the good go  
where does the good go

Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive  
look me in the heart and tell me that you wont go  
look me in the eye and promise no love is like our love  
look me in the heart and unbreak broken it wont happen

its love that leaves and breaks  
the seal of always thinking you would be  
real happy and healthy strong and calm  
where does the good go  
where does the good go

it's love that leaves and breaks  
the seal of always thinking you would be  
real happy and healthy strong and calm  
where does the good go  
where does the good go

where does the good go  
where does the good go  
where does the good go  
where does the good go

(look me in the eye)  
where does the good go  
(and tell me you don't find me attractive)  
where does the good go  
(look me in the heart)  
where does the good go  
(and tell me you wont go)  
where does the good go  
(look me in the eye)  
where does the good go  
(and promise no love is like our love)  
where does the good go  
(look me in the heart)  
where does the good go  
(and unbreak broken)  
where does the good go  
(it wont happen)

where does the good go?

Applause! Rory could hear it over the ending bars, and it almost knocked her on her ass. She couldn't believe it when people started dancing. She looked at Lane in awe as Zack started struming the beginning bars of her next song, it was slower but after the conversation with her mom she really wanted her to hear this one. Maybe she would understand.

I love the time and in between  
The calm inside me  
In this space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a distance I have wandered  
To touch upon the years  
Reaching out and reaching in  
Holding out holding in

I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it long as I can be left here to linger in silence  
If I chose to would you try to understand

Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free  
The mold that clings like desperation  
Oh mother don't you see I've got  
To live my life the way I feel is right for me,  
Say it's not right for you  
But it's right for me

I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it long as I can be left here to linger in silence  
If I chose to would you try to understand

"This might sound like it's about the expectations of a boyfriend or lover but it's not it's the unrealistic expectations in any relationship."

I never promised you a ray of light,  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,  
I give you everything I have, the good, the bad.  
Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there.

One thing is clear, I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

I always said that I would make mistakes,  
I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,  
I fall as hard as I try, So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
so pull me from that pedestal,  
I don't belong there.

One thing is clear, I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Why you think that you know me  
But In your eyes  
I am something above you  
It's only in your mind  
Only in your mind  
I wear a, I wear a, I wear a Halo

One thing is clear, I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you

Rory's nerves were gone, she could see Finn and her family all smiling. She didn't seem to be upsetting anyone, and she was relaxing. "This is one I wrote after a friends wedding while at Yale, Fuck was I thinking."

Love grows in me like a tumor,  
parasites bent on devouring its host.  
I'm developing my sense of humor,  
till I can laugh at my heart between your teeth,  
till I can laugh at my face beneath your feet.

Skillet on the stove is such a temptation,  
maybe I'll be the lucky one that doesn't get burned.  
What the fuck was I thinking?

Love plows through me like a dozer,  
I've got more give than a bale of hay,  
and there's always a big mess left over.  
What did you do?  
What did you say?

Skillet on the stove is such a temptation,  
maybe I'll be the special one that doesn't get burned.  
What the fuck was I thinking?

Love tears me up like a demon.  
Opens the wounds and fills them with lead,  
and I'm having some trouble just breathing.  
If we weren't such good friends I think that I'd hate you.  
If we weren't such good friends I'd wish you were dead

Oh it's so embarrassing  
I'm this awkward and uncomprable thing,  
and I'm running out of places to hide.

What the Fuck was I thinking?

What the Fuck was I thinking?

What the Fuck was I thinking?

What the Fuck was I thinking?

"how's everyone doing tonight? I hope everyone is having as much fun as I am. This one isn't as sweet. Hope you like."

There's blood in my mouth 'cause I've been biting my tongue all week  
I keep on talkin' trash but I never say anything  
And the talkin' leads to touchin'  
and the touchin' leads to sex  
and then there is no mystery left

And It's bad news  
Baby I'm bad news  
I'm just bad news, bad news, bad news

I know I'm alone if I'm with or without you  
but just bein' around you offers me another form of relief  
When the loneliness leads to bad dreams  
and the bad dreams lead me to callin' you  
and I call you and say "C'MERE!"

And it's bad news  
Baby I'm bad news  
I'm just bad news, bad news, bad news

And it's bad news  
Baby it's bad news  
It's just bad news, bad news, bad news

'Cause you're just damage control  
for a walking corpse like me - like you

'Cause we'll all be  
Portions for foxes  
Yeah we'll all be  
Portions for foxes

There's a pretty young thing in front of you  
and she's real pretty and she's real into you  
and then she's sleepin' inside of you  
and the talkin' leads to touchin'  
then touchin' leads to sex  
and then there is no mystery left

And it's bad news  
I don't blame you  
I do the same thing  
I get lonely too

And you're bad news  
My friends tell me to leave you  
That you're bad news, bad news, bad news

That you're bad news  
Baby you're bad news  
and you're bad news  
Baby you're bad news  
and you're bad news  
I don't care I like you  
and you're bad news  
I don't care I like you  
I like you

"Were gonna slow it down for my last two songs both are inspired by Finn. Although he hasn't heard them yet. Then leave you with Miss Patty for a few minutes while Hep Alien takes a break! Then they'll be back to entertain you cause they do it so much better. I'll be back for the last two songs of the night. Everyone grab someone special. These are for lovers!"

**Glitter In The Air lyrics/ I Melt**

Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it  
Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face  
And said I just don't care?

It's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn  
The thunder before lightning, the breath before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way?

Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone  
Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?

It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run  
The breath before the kiss and the fear before the flames  
Have you ever felt this way?

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee, calling me Love  
You called me Love

Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight  
Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself  
Will it ever get better than tonight? Tonight

Her eyes finding Finn and never leaving his she sings slow and sweetly, leaving a current in the air everyone can feel.

When you light those candles  
Up there on that mantle, setting the mood  
Well, I just lie there staring  
Silently preparing to love on you  
Well, I can feel the heat from across the room  
Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do

I melt every time you look at me that way  
It never fails, anytime, any place  
This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt  
I melt

Don't know how you do it  
I love the way I lose it, every time  
What's even better  
Is knowing that forever you're all mine  
The closer you get, the more my body aches  
One little stare from you is all it takes

Every time you look at me that way  
I melt, I melt

Finn walks towards Rory never breaking eye contact as he meets her at the bottom of the stage stairs, she is standing two steps higher than him. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her belly, then looks up at her. She leans down and kisses him sweetly, and as his hold tightens he lifts her up, without thinking she wraps her legs around him and deepens the kiss feeling his hands in here hair. It took a minute for Finn to remember where they were and that they were not alone. Groaning he pulled away earning a pout from Rory.

"Don't start that. Once your eyes can focus again you'll realize were not alone and everyone is watching us. We'll continue this in private." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

RFRFRFRFR

Where does the good go Tegan and Sara

Elsewhere- Sarah McLachlan

Halo- Bethany Joy Lenz

Fuck was I – Jenny Owen Youngs

Portions for Foxes- Rilo Kiley

Glitter in the Air- Pink

I melt- Rascal Flatts


	16. Every man should mind his own Business

_**AN: This chapter is somewhat shorter than my usual chapters but I want you to know what is going on in Logan's head. **_

Chapter 16 Every man should be content to mind his own business

He had found a tree to lean against that was off to the side allowing him to see everything without being noticed. The advantages to his spot is he was able to also hear a lot of the townsfolk as they passed on their way to get punch, and the punch loosened everyone's tongues. He had learned that Rory had some how broken the shower door, since Kirk had been manning the phones when Finn called Tom's office to hire the contractor to replace the broken door he was telling everyone how he thought the couple had broken said door and that Finn would be covering all costs. Patty had told Babette how jealous Rory had gotten when she tried to grab Finn's butt and she had asked her to keep her hands off him that he wasn't available for her next husband. Patty thought Rory wanted him for the same job eventually. Hearing this made his skin crawl, he didn't want Ace with anyone unless it was him. But the worst came from her little blonde friend, Carrie or Carly, something like that, she was telling her friend how excited the couple were to be parents, that Rory had told her she wants a daughter with Finn's green eyes.

Ugh nothing is like he thought!!!! He thought Ace picked Finn as a dig at him. Bobbi sent her an engagement announcement before he had even told Rory about Bobbi. He had thought she was just trying to hurt him back, but they are a real couple unlike him and Bobbi, not just sex but really together. They had been togetherfor over three years and when he asked her to be his wife she said no, but after just a few months with Finn they were starting a family, and it wasn't a mistake! How is that possible? Ace, is always so careful about those things, was it a mistake of planned? He couldn't imagine it would be planned after all she did chose career over family or was it just family with him that she didn't want. If she had said yes they would be together instead of him being with Bobbi. He only started seeing her again after Ace said no. Bobbi was nice enough but she wasn't Rory. She was terrified of his father and mother.

He couldn't decide what hurt worse everything he was hearing about her and Finn, or what she was singing and the fact that he had no clue she could sing like this. Or write songs. It was very obvious that some of these songs were written about him and that he had hurt her more than he had realized. He couldn't think had he ever seen her like this. She was dancing as she sang, flirty, mesmerizing and he couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so at home there in the center of attention, surrounded by this crazy town that loved her. Her words snapped him out of his thoughts, did she say this was written after a wedding at Yale? He stood a little straighter to hear her words, and they stung. Had she been unwilling to commit because she thought he couldn't be trusted? Well didn't he prove it although they had a no strings he was sure she didn't expect him to get another woman pregnant while giving her the time she wanted. This might be the first time he had heard her swear and it was about him and how he made her feel.

Screw that this is still his girl singing to his best friend, the one man he had never worried about spending time with her. Okay so she was free to do what she wanted but really Finn? He had betrayed him. Ace, was off limits it didn't matter if he had messed up. There is a code among men and the love of your best friends life is certainly off limits! You don't fall in love with your best friends love! But there was certainly no denying that look she was giving Finn, whether she knew it of not she loved him. No, not just loved him was in love with him. He remembered that look, although he didn't remember her being so blatantly unapologetic about her public displays of affection. Especially in front of this towns gossip mill and her family. It didn't make sense it was all so unlike her.

He watched in horror as she wrapped her legs around Finn, kissing him passionately, laughing as Finn ended the kiss leading her to the dance floor. Of course, a tango beat. But they weren't really tangoing, but that didn't mean their dance was at all lacking in intimacy or passion. The lack of obvious lust actually seemed to make their dance more sensual, loving. The small caresses, secret knowing smiles, the tenderness. It was torture but he couldn't stop watching, They were in love and didn't care who knew. They were in their own world completely oblivious who was watching or around them. He looked to Lorelai and stiffened at the sight of her. Finn had done what he never could, gain Lorelai's acceptance. He family was looking on all with varying degrees of approval. Finn was in the inner circle, he had never made it more than a foot in the door.


	17. Chapter 17 The Third Stooge

_**AN: A million thanks to Prada!!!!!!!!!! And for those who have asked Joey will be back when Rory goes back to work. **_

The third stooge

Lindsey was mad she couldn't believe Dean was going to make them stay. Just so he could watch _HER_ out of the corner of his eye. At least he wasn't being obvious, but in a way his sly attention was making her furious. He never told her what happened with Rory all he said was he belonged home with her. So why was he so interested in that damn table. She wished she could give that bitch a piece of her mind. What is it with this town you would think the sun shines out of her ass, of course she gets knocked up and they all welcome her open arms. Her and her latest trust fund brat. And what the hell was she doing with Clara, considering the recent rumors about Clara maybe Rory was aiming for the other sibling. It was bad enough that Clara spent all her time with that girl. Now Rory.

Rory look around the table and can it help laugh. They made such an interesting group: her parents, Clara, Finn and co, Miss Patty, Babette, Morrey, Addison, and her grandparents. In a way it reminded her of her 16 birthday only this time her grandparents were participating in the conversations around them. With the exception of Rory everyone had consumed large quantities of founders day punch, and were very animated and their different conversations. Martha and Gigi had hit it off and had talked their parents into a sleepover at Sookie and Jackson's leaving Chris free to say much later than he originally intended, he was currently laughing at Finn and Stephanie trying to talk the rest of the table into playing I never. To which Rory responded there was no way they were playing that game with her grandparents present. She was about to tell Finn to behave when she noticed Logan next to a tree, of course she could be wrong it was pretty dark. She told Finn she would be back and excused herself quietly slowly making her way over to him. As she got closer than was no mistaking that he was actually here, but should help but wonder why. All this time and he had returned either of their phones calls his presence made no sense.

She stopped in front of him and asked the first thing that popped into her mind, "why are you here"

"I honestly don't know" he answered quietly "Colin told me you were here next thing I know I'm in my car. Your songs are amazing, did I know that you could sing?"

"I used to sing around the apartment all the time. Logan, I don't mean to be rude but if you aren't here to see Finn, why are you still here?"

"Can we talk? Just a few minutes." Logan asked his eyes pleading with her.

"You have 5 minutes." she said after looking to Finn, seeing he was still at the table having fun.

"I get it. I understand now why you said no. Why you stayed distant. I told you all and nothing I give you an ultimatum asked you for this big commitment and time and time again I showed you wasn't ready for it. I never wanted things to be like this where we couldn't talk. That thing with Bobbi I never meant for you to find out..."

Rory raised an eyebrow as suddenly all that anger that she thought she was over rushed at to the surface, "you never meant for me to find out?" she said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that it's just, I thought I could figure a way out of it and I tell you about it afterwords." Logan said realizing that this was not the help of any.

"Look Logan we weren't dating, we weren't exclusive, I never figured I was the only person you were sleeping with. But you weren't just dating her she got pregnant and you are engaged. You mad me the OTHER woman. Then instead of telling me about it you hid it and let her blindside me with it. You knew my history with Dean, and you still put me in a position. It doesn't matter what you meant what matters is what you did. You Should have been honest with me. Do you have any clue what that was like?" she said annoyed at his ignorance. "You know at least Finn and I were honest with you, you knew within days of the change in our relationship. Of course like a spoiled brat you cut off your best friend. It's okay for you to get engaged but I can't move on to? That's pretty hypocritical even for you." she finished with a huff crossing her arms.

"By all means move on! Be Happy!" Logan gestured broadly "you deserve it." he said grabbing her hand looking in her eyes. "I guess I just don't understand why you had to move on to my best friend. Anybody else Ace, why him?" he asked defeated "I feel like he betrayed me and our friendship." Pulling her hands out of his she cut him off stunning him with her response.

"No, he didn't we were over you may not believe that but the day I found out you were engaged that was it I was done. He had feelings for me for years and never acted on them because you were his best friend. But you, you can't even handle him being happy. And I picked him because I looked up one night and from across the table he was laughing about something and I realized that for the first time in a long, long, time is 100% happy. Somewhere along the way with all those times he was my confidant my feelings for him shifted from friendly to friendlier. We're happy, I'm sorry our happiness hurts you, but I'm not sorry it happened. I wouldn't trade what we have for anything."

Logan nodded, he understood, that was something at least he thought as he turned to walk away until spoke. "He misses you. He doesn't talk about it but he does. You left a hole I can't fill, you are more than his best friend you're his brother. He has all these wonderful things happening in his life and he can't tell you about it. It hurts him. I just thought you should now he's hurting too."

"I need time. I understand it but I'm not okay with it. Not yet at least." Logan said with a small smile as he moved closer to Rory and put his hand on her small belly and looks in her eyes. "I was right, pregnancy agrees with you. You look stunning!" He said placing a small kiss on her forehead he walked away not looking back. Rory watched him for a minute and smiled she had a feeling that Finn and him would be able to work things out eventually. She turned and looked for Finn at the table and moved to take her place next as he downed his drink and grabbed another from the center of the table.

She wouldn't be so happy if she knew the thoughts bouncing around in the Aussie's head. After she had been gone a while he started looking for her he found her just in time to see her ex put his hand over their child and kiss her. Finn was hit with a wave of the old jealousy he used to feel any time he watched them together.


	18. Chapter 18 The New Rory

_**AN; Song lyrics are in bold italic to make it easier. Please review I have the next two chapters ready to go. I'll warn you I am sexing Rory up a bit here which is part of why Lorelai is so upset. **_

Chapter 18 The new Rory!

Rory had just sat down after walking her grandparents to their car. Finn had been quiet and they all had noticed but no one knew why they just let him be. Although, Rory hoped he would snap out of it, if not she could always snap him out she thought with a giggle. Addison waited about three minutes after the elder Gilmores left before pouncing on Rory.

"So what's this I hear about a personality change this last year? So far you have been pretty tame I have seen nothing of concern Lore." Addie teased

"Oh yeah, kinky shower sex is typical Rory..." Lorelai said dripping with sarcasm.

Rory and Finn looked at each other and busted out laughing. "Seriously mom? I really hope you don't actually believe shower sex is kinky. I was conceived on a balcony that's way more kinky. I got to say, showers are pretty run-of-the-mill and unless done right boring. Now sex in the elevator that's kinky," she said looking at Finn with the seductive grin. "The bathroom stall at Bordello's restaurant, kinky and a little dirty. Oh remember Finn that ride at the park that you bought out for the night. The stair well of the parking garage.... all kinky. Showers not so much." Rory was rewarded when she finally looked at her mother and father, Chris seemed that he wished the world would open up and swallow him getting him far away from things he didn't want to know about his little girl. Lorelai on the other hand kept opening and closing her mouth with no sound coming out she looked kind of like a fish out of water. The rest of the table could help but laugh at their reactions. It also seems to lighten Finn's mood. Finally Lorelai said the only thing she could, "Dirty."

"Okay, so the old you never would have told us that. Just out of curiosity were those hypothetical or real adventures?" Addie asked leaning across the table excited to get some dirt.

"For the love of God! Rory do not answer that question!!!!!" Christopher yelled with his hands over his ears. The table howled with laughter.

"Mom, is slightly upset which I don't understand" she said leaning across Finn towards Addie "she spent years trying to get me to loosen up a bit that now that I have she wants me to go back to being uptight. For the first time in my life if someone pisses me off instead of smiling politely let them know. I stand up for myself. And you know what I'm I'm not ashamed of anything that I'm doing. Sex was always a bad thing since mom got knocked up at 16. Well you know what I'm enjoying it, every decadent second of it. Eventually I was going to have to become my own woman." Rory said drinking her water.

"Don't worry about it kiddo, it's just a new adjustment you two will be fine. She is so proud of you that's not going to change." Addison said winking at Rory.

Finn and Colin were telling the table about the time they rented out Disneyland for an event it always surprised Rory how they could tell these stories conveniently leaving out the part that it was a secret society doing it. They were laughing at Finn's antics regardless of winning everyone over with his wit and charm Lorelai was unswayed in her belief he wasn't good enough for her daughter. Lindsey's obnoxious voice broke Rory from her thoughts.

"You're hanging out with HER, is an insult to your brother! And whats up with you being attached to her hip. Are you dating her now too. Do you even care what people are saying about you? What about what they think of your family? Do you have to be so obvious about liking girls? It's disgusting. You're disgusting. You know what the bible says about people like you right?"

"Lay way off." Rory coming up behind Clara. "Do you really believe that crap you are spouting?"

"I saw her and that girl kissing. It's not right, it's disgusting. What will people think? Hasn't she given people enough to gossip about? Do you really think hanging out with whores and lesbians is the best choice of action, Clara. It's an embarrassment to your family." Lindsey spat.

"Please Lindsey you are so clueless on so many levels you really should think before speaking that way to the person who's paying to keep you in the lifestyle you've become accustomed to. It was Clara's money that Dean used to start his company and he hasn't even had the decency to pay back it back. Clara is as much a princess to this town is I am, if I can have an affair and still be loved she can do what ever she wants. And before you start lumping Dean into your small mindedness you might want to actually think about who you're talking about." Rory said crossing her arms over her chest. "I know for a fact he liked it when I kissed another woman. I am so sick of it always being my fault sure I shouldn't have slept with your husband, but I didn't do it alone. I didn't even go looking for him he came to me. You know I find it so funny that you consider me the whore at least I only sleep with one man at a time. Everyone has heard about your little theesome while you and Dean were apart. How exactly did that threesome work?" Rory said getting between her and Clara.

"Lindsey, back off and drop it!" Dean said pulling Lindsey away from Rory and towards the other side of the square.

"Was that really necessary?" Lorelai asked grabbing her daughter.

Rory looked at a crying Clara and told Lorelai, "Yes, it was. I am so sick of being the only one to blame for that affair. He told me he was leaving her, he told me it was over and I was stupid and believed him, He lied to me and I gave him my virginity. I was not the only one there and I'm tired of being labeled the seductress. Lindsey is pissed I won't slink away and let her have my town, she's mad she has to see me, fine she has a right to be mad. But it was four years ago at some point if she really wants to make it work with Dean she'll have to let it go. Just cause she's mad at me it's no excuse to take it out on Clara. And you know what just because I was wrong four years ago doesn't mean I have to let her talk shit to me now. God your my mother try pretending your on my side Ms. Slept with dad same night you broke up with Luke, the ink on dad's divorce was barely dry. Real wanna throw stones. All of my examples did come from you."

"Don't worry honey, we all understand that you made a mistake and you weren't the only one to blame. Lindsay is just bitter." Miss Patty said patting her hand. "Lane is signaling you to go back up."

Rory nodded and turned to Addison, "You wanted to see the new me. That was just a preview." she was not only mad at Lindsey but her mom to. She thought walking towards the stage. She said something to Zack then turned to her mic.

"Well we've actually had a last-minute change in songs, I hope you guys don't mind this is not a side of me usually see. But I'm feeling a little more naughty and a lot less nice." While Rory was talking Zack was talking with the band letting them know the changes. He was actually kind of happy these songs were a little out of Rory's comfort zone, but he thought that they were a couple of her best and instead of two they were doing three. He could tell by her mood that this was going to be fun.

"Now this was written my first year at Yale and most of you know Paris but she inspired this one on spring break." Rory said as Lane started drumming. She Started moving to the music surprising everyone with the way she was dancing.

_**  
This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**_

_  
_She was proclaiming it innocent with the words of her song but the way she was dancing screamed differently, every move slow and seductive. Lorelai couldn't help but look Linsey's way since this was obviously in response to the things she had said and what she saw made her cringe. Dean couldn't take his eyes of her daughter and Lindsey looked like she was coming unglued at the seems, she must have realized her and Dean were together when Rory kissed another girl turning her husband on. Rory was playing with Lindsey now almost as if trying to pay her back for every look or comment she had made about her in the last 5 years. This was one of the changes in her daughter, thanks to Lindsey and Logan she had learned to be spiteful. She'll regret it later but for now she was riding the wave. Lorelai had only seen her do this once before, when she found out Logan was getting married. It was funny then but Lorelai wasn't finding it funny now.

_  
__**No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter**_

_**  
**_**"**What did she do learn from the pussycat dolls?" Lorelai asked Steph amazed since Rory told Steph everything these days.

**_You're my experimental game  
__Just human nature_**

"Where did she learn to do that?" Addie asked Lore. _  
_

_**It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey**__  
_

"That's my daughter?" Chris said surprised. "Should I be seeing this?"

_  
__**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong**_

_  
_"Oh we took a dance class." Stephanie answered matter-of-factually "Didn't you ever tell the guys?" she asked Colin surprised.

_**It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**_

"I'm sorry I'm confused you wanted me to tell the guys that you girls took a class on how to dance like that. Or the lap dance/pole dance class you girls took. I don't think so. Having you come home and give me a lap dance was surprise enough, let them wait until they got theirs. I figured Rory would dance for Logan and Rose for Finn. When neither of them ever said anything I figured they were just keeping your mouth shut like me."

_  
__**  
Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent **_

"Rory never danced for him she was going to but he came home drunk and passed out. That was the night she went to Finn's in a silk nighty. Rose just went cause she wanted to see if Rory really would, pissed of Rose that she caught on so quick. She was jealous sometimes of Rory. Most of what she's doing up there though she learned from Audrey." Steph said laughing

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**_

"Who's Audrey?" Addie asked

_**  
**__**It felt so wrong  
**__**It felt so right**_

"An old friend of Joey's that worked for a while as a dancer." Steph said laughing not realizing that she'd gotten the whole tables attention with that comment. "She's the one who took Rory and Joey to the strip club."

_**  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked ït **_

As the band flawlessly moved into the next song Rory took a minute to speak to the crowd. "Now all I ask from you is for a little bit of love. Can I have a little bit of love?" she asked crooking her finger with a smirk. The cheers she got were insane, she smiled knowing that she had them in the palm of her hands. "We're going to have a good time, just trust me baby were gone for good ride." She said playing with her hair innocently. Finn groaned and looked at Colin they had both seen that look before...

_**  
**__**I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one**_

_**  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way**__**  
**_

_**So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing**__**  
**_

_**I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way**_

_**  
**__**Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me**___

___**I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way**__**  
**_

_**I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way**__**  
**_

Crowd went crazy she didn't even have to prompt them to sing chorus with her she was dancing around on stage and they were loving every second.

"This is the last song night. It's by far the most naughty of the night. So uhmmm, dad and Luke maybe mom may not want to watch this. Finny you'll love this one." Rory said turning her back to the audience as the music started she slowly let her jacket slip off her shoulders as she put out one arm and dropped it to the stage. You could see her bare back as she moved her hips to the beat.

She rolls her wrists and snaps her fingers moving her arms up every time she snaps til her wrists are crossed above her head. Then she rocks her hips from side to side.

_**  
I know you like me  
I know you do  
That's why whenever I come around shes all over you  
**_

Slowly she moves her hand down her up stretched arm then across her shoulder and looks over her shoulder at Finn. Slowly she turns as she bites her finger seductively.

_**And I know you want it  
It's easy to see  
And in the back of your mind  
I think you should be home with me **_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, dont cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, dont cha **_

As she starts slowly walking down the stairs towards the table. Lorelai doubted they knew she was talking about Dean. Or that she was purposely being mean to Lindsey they just thought she was singing a funny song. But looking at Finn it looked like he knew he just didn't care. Lorelai didn't like this side of her at all! _**  
**_

_**  
Fight the feeling  
Leave it alone  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave a happy home ** _

She had moved to the table and slowly sat in Colin's lap as he was obviously uncomfortable he looked at Steph for help but she was too busy cracking up and cheering._**  
**_

_**Let's keep it friendly  
You have to play fair  
See, I don't care  
But I know she ain't gon' wanna share**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, dont cha , baby  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, dont cha **_

She ran her hand up the back of his neck as she started to get up an paused when her breasts were in his face. She leaned a little closer til they were just a fraction of an inch from him then moved away. __

_**I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun **_

As she moved behind Addison she ran her hand across her shoulders and back, causing Addison to sit up straight. Rory smiled at being able to make her feel uncomfortable._**  
**_

_**And I'm fine  
I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind **_

Moving towards Finn never breaking eye contact. Finn leaned back in the chair expecting her to sit in his lap... She surprised him by putting her heel on his chest showing off a large amount of leg. She continued to sing while looking in Finns eyes. Finn was insanely turned on and she knew it. She reached over and played with Steph's hair in a suggestive way before removing her foot and moving back to the stage. _**  
**_

_**See, I know she loves you  
I understand  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime  
Possibly  
Until then, Oh friend your secret is safe with me **_

Watching her move back to the stage Finn couldn't help but think of how to get her alone as quickly as possible... She was down right evil teasing a man like that. He know that half of that show was because she was pissed and couldn't drink so she chose this outlet but she started it and he was going to finish it for both of them. He just hoped they could make it all the way back to the house before he ravished her. Tomorrow they would deal with her trying to prove to her mother and this town that she would be whoever she chose to be.


	19. Chapter 19 Heart, Mind, Body, and Soul

Chapter 19

Finn groaned as Rory bounced up and down on the bed next to him. "Cease your bouncing woman." he said pulling her into his arms and throwing a leg over hers to trap her. He buried his face in her hair and felt himself relax. She giggled "Finny, it's time to get up. We have a big day ahead of us. I made you a glass of your hang over cure." She said handing him the cup trying not to laugh as he winced at its taste. "Finn you haven't drunk like that since college. What did you expect?"

"i wzn thnk" he mumbled from where he had retreated under the blankets.

She laughed out loud knowing it was going to make his head feel worse. She crawled under the blanket so she could see his face. "So what was with the sudden need to get smashed?" she asked kissing his chin.

He opened one eye and looked at her thoughtfully for a minute, then asked "So what did Logan want?"

Realization of what must have happened last night only took about two seconds to hit her, he had seen them and Logan not talking to Finn had made him worry... She kissed Finn softly then answered "I'm not sure what he wanted but I if you would like to know I'll tell you what he said."

"If I hadn't asked about it would you have told me?" he ask his insecurity showing.

"I probably would have told you last night but you were in no condition for serious conversation. I was planning on talking to you today." She said cuddling closer wishing he would put his arms back around her. Damn Logan for doing this to them, she thought as she tried to get comfortable.

"So what did he say?" he asked quietly.

"He watched us for a long time. If I hadn't noticed him while we dancing. I don't know if he would have made his presence known. He said he thought all this time that I had been using you to get back at him but after watching us together he realized what we're doing is real. He had found out about the baby from listening to people last night. He apologized for not telling me about Bobbi, and the way I found out. He found out about her sending me a wedding announcement and over heard her tell a friend she got pregnant on purpose. I almost feel bad for him. We're happy about the baby and our life together, and he won't have that." She said looking at Finn.

"I told him that we're happy and that I'm sorry our happiness hurts him but I wouldn't change it for the world. He misses you but he feels like we betrayed him. He thinks you really weren't his friend but I told him about you ignoring your feelings for years out of loyalty to him. I don't know if I should have but it made me mad his implying you weren't a good friend. I also pointed out that him and I we were very much over and I was free to love anyone I wanted. Even if who I chose was a friend of his."

"You told him that?" Finn asked surprised.

"Yes, Finn this is it for me. I won't lie to you I loved Logan but even at its best, it wasn't what I feel for you it wasn't as strong or intense. You have the power to make me forget everything around me; there are times that I just want to be as close to you as humanly possible. I never felt that with him. I could picture myself with him in the future but I could never see him as my husband or the father of my children. With you I see it all, home, children, even marriage one day. My head and my heart were always in conflict when it came to him. It's not that way with you I am in love with you completely; heart, mind, body and soul. I love you Finn."

"I've loved you so long. His showing up scared me I might lose you to him again. I don't think I could live without you, not after being with you. I'll fight for you. I love you." he said with relief as he sat up and pulled her into his lap. Kissing her neck he asked "How long until we have to leave?" Rory leaned back and laughed only to have her breath hitch at how changing her position caused the tingles to start. She wrapped her legs around him, running her hands up his shoulders and into his hair as she pulled his lips to hers. He ran his hands up her legs to cup her bottom, he groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear under his shirt and pulled her against him. He trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone. He slowly unbuttoned the shirt and pushed it off her shoulders. He continued kissing down her neck and chest until he reached her breasts.

Cupping her breasts he noticed they were already growing, he knew he should miss these smaller breasts. He loved her body exactly as it is but these changes with her pregnancy were taking his already insane desire for her to a new level. He knew what she meant about not being able to get enough of him and be close enough, he felt that way constantly. If they were in the same room he had to be touching her, even if it was just her hand. He almost felt physical pain if he couldn't. He looked up at Rory as she rode her passion and smiled at her knowing look, her hair wildly cascading down her shoulders and back. She looked like a siren he could easily imagine sailors following her to their deaths, he would.

RFRFRFRFRFRF

Watching her sleep Finn was lost in thought He couldn't believe how she had changed his every view on sex and now he knew until her he had never really made love to a woman It had always been sex with the purpose of release. But he was thinking about the exquisite sensation of making love with a woman who ignites every nerve in his body. Being inside of her lights him up in a way he never could have imagined, and the wet, warm depths of her transport him to a realm where they exist only for each other, and everything else slips away. The way she moves, the sounds she makes, the look on her face, each and every little thing registers all at once and only serves to increase a passion he didn't even know he had. At these moments he wants to stay inside of her for hours, their flesh merging and moving as one. What makes these moments so intoxicating is that the emotional sensation is as powerful as the physical, and he literally felt dizzy and off balance, like he was floating in turbulent waters.

This is new to him. He was learning as he went and sometimes the sheer physical lust and desire he feels for her pushes him close to the screwing category. But she always manages to guide him back to the far more satisfying act of making love, and every movement, every kiss, every whisper, every bead of sweat, thrills him; and each time he wanted it to last as long as possible. And while he lost myself in her the most important thing for him is that he give her the same sort of pleasure and sensation she is giving him. He can't imagine that he is satisfying her in any way near the way she satisfies him but again, he is learning.

Before, whenever he came, it just marked the end of a highly enjoyable physical activity. With her though it is a transcendent moment, one where time stops and every ounce of passion and feeling that he has takes over and he felt as if he has truly been joined with her, body and soul.

He never really understood the romantics love was just love. Or so he thought. Twirling one of her curls around his finger he realized. For all his worldly knowledge, he thought he knew love but for the first time he was more innocent than her. This must be how Paris felt about Helen. Now he understands why wars have been fought for women. He was prepared to fight one for her. He would fight his best friend, his brother for the love of this woman in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20 Suprises

Chapter 20 Surprises

"Why didn't you tell me they were in love, and having a baby." Logan asked Colin pacing the floor in agitation.

"I'm not getting into this with you. I told you I'm out of it." Colin snapped back slamming his beer on the table in annoyance. "you want to find out what's going on with them, you go ask them."

Steph said coming in from the back of the house scolding Logan like a child "Really, Logan. Did you honestly think Finn would risk your friendship for a piece of ass? I'm sick of this. It's so childish. Be honest with yourself." She said silencing Logan with a look before he had a chance to respond. Once she was assured he was actually listening she continued.

"You need to get over yourself! It's time to prove to Finn you can put your feelings aside and be the friend to him that he has always been to you. We became a family out of necessity when we needed each other to survive. You brought Rory into this family and our hearts, and I for one am eternally grateful. Will you do something for me? I want you to really think about a couple things. Have you ever seen Finn like this? It's almost like he's a different person. I haven't but you have known him longer. If you really love him like a brother, let them be happy." Feeling tired Stephanie turned to leave not giving him a chance to respond. Pausing at the doorway she looks back, "Logan?"

"Yeah?" He answered waiting for more, surprised when Steph came back to hug him.

"I love you! And I love them, please don't make me choose. " She kissed his cheek and headed back to the bathroom to check the test she had left on the counter. If she was right she would be becoming a mother just a few months behind Rory.

**At the same time in Stars Hollow.......**

Addison laughed at the sight that greeted her as she walked in to exam room four. "Are you two like this all the time?" she asked good naturedly teasing the couple. Although, she found it hard to suppress her laughter when Rory looked at her smugly moving off of Finns lap to sit on the exam table. He shook his head grinning, he felt like he had just been caught making out in an empty classroom, not at all an unpleasant experience. Watching Rory barely able to contain her excitement he was hypnotized.

"I think about 10 weeks?" Rory answered looking at Finn for confirmation he's snapped back to reality, and pulled out his organizer to scroll thru his calendar and nodded at her.

"How cute you have our sexual history in your calendar." Rory teased him. Shaking his head he stuck out his tongue. "I have the date of the meeting for the contract of the new hotel on my calendar Ms. Smarty pants."

"Oh, way to suck the fun out of it." she pouted

"We'll since your periods aren't very regular we will do a sonogram to get a better idea of your due date and make sure the size of the baby is where it should be. I remember high school and your mom didn't show at all until 5 or 6 months so it's safe to say you are already carrying differently than she did." Addison said digging thru the drawers. "Did you bring the tape to record the sonogram like I mentioned?" Rory nodded and handed her the tape.

"Get into the gown and when I come back we'll get started. Oh, and Rory, stop teasing Finn you can't have sex in my exam room no matter how much you want to." Addison said with a knowing smile.

"How many couples have tried?" Finn asked with a mischievous grin.

"Too many and they always get caught." Addison responded with a smile leaving the room. "Remind me to tell you about all the places we pulled off at Seattle Grace." She said winking at Rory on her way out the door.

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

Suddenly the room was filled with a sound. Rory and Finn looked at each other with amazed looks on their faces. "Is that?" Finn started to ask but found himself choked up.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." Addison answered the question he couldn't finish.

"Is it supposed to be that fast?" Rory asked concerned.

"It sounds perfect." Addie assured her with a big smile.

Addison squirted gel on Rory's belly causing her to gasp, "Sorry I know it's cold." Addison said.

She frowned a little as she measured Rory's belly but the new parents were to consumed with the wonder of the heartbeat to notice.

"The head is here, and this here is the heart see that little flutter?" she asked them "That is your babies heart pumping blood. It's too soon to tell the sex but that leaves something to look forward to for next sonogram after 16 weeks we can get a better idea of the babies sex." She said with a smile.

Once Rory was back in her clothes Addison started giving her some instructions. "So your diet... I need you to cut back on the caffeine intake, and add fruits and vegetables to your diet. If it's green it's probably okay. But guacamole is not a vegetable." she laughed "You need to take these prenatal vitamins and I recommend at bed time, they tend to make some woman sick. I also called in more of the medicine for morning sickness, your far enough it should start tapering of but if not I'd rather you have something on hand." Addison handed Finn a stack of pamphlets on diet during pregnancy.

"Your significantly further along than you two thought. By at least 4 to 6 weeks it's hard to tell for sure because the baby is very small which concerns me just a little. I need you to put on weight for this baby. But that's nothing to worry about yet." Addison said trying to calm a suddenly very pale Rory. Looking to Finn for help she noticed he looked pale too.

"Guys" she tried to reassure them. "the baby is great! The good thing is the baby is developing right on schedule. Other than size everything looks great. We can work with this." Rubbing Rory's back she looked up when she heard a thump Finn was still holding Rory's hand but had let his head fall back against the wall. Though his eye's were closed the corners were significantly moist, looking back and forth between Finn at Rory's teary eyes Addison asked "What am I missing here?"

"I'm going to get some air." Finn said releasing her hand moving towards the door.

"Finn." Rory said quietly unsure about what meant.

"Don't worry I just need to process for a minute. I'll be back." He said with a feeble smile and kissing her forehead. Rory nodded feeling the shock of the news sunk in.

Shaking her head no she looked at Addison "Are you sure I'm that far along? There isn't a chance it's a mistake?" Rory asked hopefully

Addison looked at her concerned. "No. No mistake, Why? What's wrong?"

"The baby's not Finn's we have only been together 10 weeks. So that would make Logan the father which pulls the rug out from under Finn in so many ways. We wanted this baby. I never imagined children with Logan, but I wanted Finn's baby! What if Finn doesn't want to raise another man's child." Rory said scared as she started pacing the room.

"It's going to be okay I don't know how I just know it will. He loves you we all can tell that. Hon, can I call Lore? she can help you calm down."

"No!!!" Rory said suddenly stopping and looked at Addison. "She'll judge me. I know she will. She hated Logan. I had found out he cheated in London. At that point in our relationship I trusted him completely! Do you know how it feels to have the one person you love and trust completely betray you." Addison nodded knowingly. "It guts you. I couldn't tell mom she'd just say I told you so. I decided I would never be that stupid again. I started singing and writing and it helped. Mom hates who I have become but I wont ever feel used again. When I ran into Finn I realized I had missed him more than I had missed Logan. Just being with him made me happier than I had been in a long time, maybe ever. We were so happy that I was pregnant. When I'm with Finn I feel at peace. This has all been such a fairytale, connecting with Finn, falling in love, the baby." she said leaning against the wall and closing her eyes so caught up in her emotions she didn't hear Finn's return. "What's going to happen to us?" She asked starting to feel defeated "It's not Finn's baby! I never even considered the possibility that Finn wasn't the father. All my dreams have shifted since falling in love with Finn. What does this mean for the life we planned? Am I going to lose him." she asked as she slide to the floor burying her head in her knees. Addie looked at her dumbfounded she suddenly looked like a little girl again, instead of the strong woman she had become. She moved to comfort her but Finn was already there, quietly Addie let herself out of the small exam room.

Finn sat down next to Rory on the cold floor and pulled her into his arms. For what seemed like the longest time Rory stared off into space as he held her rubbing her back. "Everything will be fine, Love. I'm not going anywhere you two are stuck with me. Your not the only one who started dreaming of our life as a family. Were still going to be a family the only thing that has changed is that OUR first child is still a couple years away." he said with a chuckle "Everything is going to work itself out." Finn said trying to calm her hoping she believed him better than he believed himself.


	21. Chapter 21 Home Sweet Home

AN: Sorry guys it was always my intention that this baby not be Finn's. I know I really upset a lot of people but I always wondered what they would do if this was the case. After some of the reviews and email I wasn't sure if I should finish this story or not. But I have some great readers I don't want to leave hanging. Let me assure you there is no Rogan in this. And I still have at least one more big event planned for Rory and Finn to go thru. But it is to a purpose. Life is messy and it's not easy I think we all want the simple fairytale where there are no problems once the couple gets together but I feel that we were done a big miss service by being raised on these type stories. It's just unrealistic.

Chapter 21 Home sweet home

Not knowing how long they had been sitting in the car out side of the doctors office. They both seemed to be in shock, neither saying anything. Rory jumped when her phone went off loudly. She looked at the screen which read Senor Sweater vest and looked at Finn before answering. "Hello."

"Hey girly, were sitting at this house with the realtor. You guys almost here?" the blonde asked in a cheerful voice.

Rory covered the phone and looked at Finn "It's Steph, they are waiting on us. Should we cancel?"

Finn looked at Rory surprised "Love, I know this has been an off morning but unless your not feeling well I think we should still go, this house had everything we wanted. You don't cancel on you potential dream house." he said winking at her as he started the car.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes my appointment ran late. Could you as the realtor to wait for us?" Rory asked with a sigh.

"I'm on it little momma." Steph answers cheerfully before hanging up.

They rode in silence before Rory asked Finn a totally random question. "Your Catholic right?"

Surprised, he looked over at her puzzled. "Well, I went to a Catholic school for a while but it turns out I wasn't a very good Catholic. I got kicked out. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering. We never went to church so I have no frame of reference. I think it's a moral or maybe an ethical question I'm not sure."

"Well it wasn't really my strong point." he said as her words sunk in. "Why? What were you wondering?"

"Well on a scale of sin, how bad would it be if I didn't tell Logan about the baby. I mean everyone thinks it's your we could just not say anything at all. Couldn't I just Hail Mary, my way out of that? Maybe some acts of contrition but I'm okay with that." Rory finished as Finn pulled into the drive way.

He looked at Rory like she had lost her mind as he put the car in park. Her questions and her seeming serious about this idea bothered him. He counted to ten, then continued to twenty before answering her. "You can't do that Rory. As much as I hate this he has a right to know he's the father. What happens in a couple years when we are all together somewhere and he see's that our child has blonde hair. He's not stupid, you think him being pissed that were together is bad? Wait until he finds out you purposely kept his child from him. I won't do it, I wont be a part of that. Do you realize that is every man's fear?" Finn exclaimed shaking his head.

Her eyes filling with tears of frustration. "I know I have to tell him and but I just don't want to. But I will. It won't be easy. I just wish this wasn't happening."

Putting his hand under her chin, he turned her to face him. "This isn't how we pictured it but we still have a baby on the way. Stop worrying about things we can't change. Let's go see if this house is as perfect as it sounds." Finn said wiping away her tears.

As they made their way up the walk looking for the others he leaned down "You know were going to have our hands full filling all these rooms." he said as he pointed to the house.

The house was everything Rory could have wanted in a house. It was close enough she could walk to the diner or her mom's but out enough to give them privacy. It had a room with wall to wall shelving that they would use for a library. Four bedrooms plus a master suite. It was the master suite that was what won the couple over. It connected with a smaller room next door that would make a wonderful nursery. It had two large walk in closets in the private bath and a window seat overlooking the back yard. The previous owners had children so there was a tree house and swing set in the yard. As Rory sat on the window seat looking out into the back yard she could picture their children out there playing with Steph and Colin's kids, maybe even some day Logan's. It was a peaceful picture to her.

Finn stood leaning against the door watching the emotions cross her face, she looked so beautiful with the sun shining off her hair. A gentle hand rubbing her small belly he could sense her contentment, and he wanted to buy her this house. "Love," he said moving towards her as she smiled up at him. "Finn, were home. Do you think they will leave the tree house and swing set? They're so nice." she said wistfully.

"You want them, love?" Finn asked amazed that she could still surprise him.

"They make the yard so inviting." she said unsure how to explain the vision she had in her head.

"I'll ask that they be included in the sale then." He assured her with a kiss. "Let's go find

the realtor and make an offer." he said pulling her to her feet and down the stairs. To what he hoped was the beginning of their together.


	22. Chapter 22 Movie Night

Chapter 22 It was supposed to be a Movie night

Rory was nervously setting up the living room for a classic Gilmore Girls movie night. She had everything set from getting rid of the guys, to the right movies. She had decided on themed movies hoping it would make things easier for her to talk to her mom. She had been holding back anything that had to do with Logan for the last year knowing her mother would not approve. So bringing it up now and telling her about the baby was going to be so hard. She just hoped this wasn't going to be the last straw for their already tense relationship. The tenseness was still surprising to Rory since all Lorelai ever said she wanted for her daughter was for her to be happy. But lately it seemed that Lorelai really wanted her to be happy as long as it was in a way she liked, which was confusing to Rory.

As she waited for her mom to get home she had all these thoughts bouncing around in her head. What was wrong with what she was doing? The way she was living? What was wrong with Finn? He had proved over and over how much he loved her isn't that what mothers are supposed to want for their daughters? Or is it that things were better for Rory romantically than they were for Lorelai? Granted she was back with Luke but it wasn't where they used to be. Maybe she is just upset with how fast everything is happening, but it didn't feel rushed to Rory. She was happy with Finn and the baby. She never thought she would be ready to be a mother this young but she was excited and looking forward to it. Rory was happy with her life and she wanted her mother to be happy with her.

She had dozed off on the couch when the sound of the door closing woke her. "What's up?" Lorelai asked as she grabbed the bowl of mallomars and plopped down on the couch.

"Movie Night" Rory answered jumping up and grabbing the movies "We have The Next Best Thing, Object of my Affection, Mrs. Winterbourne, Home Fries and Where the Heart Is. And for laugh factor Big Daddy!"

Lorelai raised an eyebrow "I'm sensing a theme. Care to elaborate."

Rory bit her lip, "You sure you wouldn't rather watch a movie first? Mrs. Winterbourne has serious mocking potential!" Rory answered hopefully.

"No I think I'll take the bad news behind door number 1, Alex." Lorelai said worried.

"It seems we were a little off on the due date for the baby." Rory said quietly.

"Okay, not seeing the problem." Lorelai said confused.

"The baby can't be Finn's I'm to far along." Rory said before taking a sip of her ginger ale trying to calm her stomach.

"You never told me you were dating some one." Lorelai said becoming hurt that Rory hadn't kept something this big from her. "So not only are you pregnant but you have who's the baby drama. So that would make the father?"

"Logan" Rory whispered.

"I'm sorry it sounded like you just said Logan, but you guys broke up last year!" Lorelai snapped loosing it. "I knew he would destroy you future! Wow and you didn't even marry him. So you've been lying to me all year?"

"NO, we did break up we just would occasionally have sex when we found ourselves missing each other. But it stopped when I found out about Bobbi, I refused to be the other woman." she said defensively. "So because this baby is unplanned it's ruining my life. God, thanks Emily!"

"That's not what I meant! But I'm glad to see you did learn something from the Dean thing after all. Let me guess the prince baled now that it's not his kid, huh. Big shocker there!" her mom popped of sarcastically. She knew she was being mean but couldn't seem to stop herself. There was something about Rory's insistent involvement with these trust fund guys that just rubbed her the wrong way.

Rory rolled her eyes before standing up and answering as she moved towards the door. "He's out with Colin so we could have a movie night and talk. Not that it's any of your business the way your acting, but he is disappointed. He wanted to be a father. But he loves me and said this just means we are not having our first child right now but in a couple years. He bought us a house today! He isn't leaving. I on the other hand am. You know you are supposed to be my best friend and my mother. Always have my back. I never realized until lately how petty and selfish you can be. I mean I knew you were that way about grandma and grandpa but now I see your that way if you don't get a say in things. I'm sorry if you don't like it but I am capable of doing something without having your okay first. I'm not a kid anymore and honestly I have always been more of an adult than you. I needed your understanding tonight, not just tonight but all weekend but I guess that was to much to ask." she said as she walked out the door and started walking towards Lanes.

Lorelai stood in shock looking at the closed door. Was Rory right?


	23. Chapter 23 Finn's two cents

AN: Thanks for all the great review !!!! This is a little shorter but hopefully you'll like it!

Chapter 23

Finn slowly let himself into his girlfriends house knowing it was early by Gilmore standards. But he was armed with large quantities of coffee and danishes so he hoped the girls would forgive him.

"Rory" Lorelai said sitting up on the couch looking at the door. She slumped with a frown when she saw Finn.

"Where's Rory?" Finn asked taking in Lorelai's swollen eyes and tear stained face. Then he looked around the room at the bowls of untouched candy, and bag of movies still on the table.

"I don't know we got into a fight and she left." she answered defeated.

Shaking his head he handed his girlfriends mother a coffee. "She is probably with Lane" she said after gulping half the cup down.

"What did you fight about?" Finn asked

"I gave her a hard time about her not telling me about seeing Logan again or what ever it was. And I may have assumed that you had bailed on her when you found out." Lorelai said apologetically

Frustrated he asked "What is it that has you so mad? Is it her being with me? Her being pregnant? Or is it that she has finally made a life for herself outside of the box you seem to want her to live in." He said as he started pacing the room during his rant. "She knows you love her and are proud of her but right now all she can feel is your disappointment in her. She feels like you aren't behind our relationship and I just want to know what I need to do to change that. In more ways than one I am not Logan. You will not be able to scare me off. I will not leave her side unless she wants me gone. So we need to figure out what the problem is and fix it because honestly I could live without you in our lives but Rory can't." he stops and looks at her "And I wont have you upsetting her anymore. Surely you can figure out how to put your feelings aside and be the mother she needs right now." He said heading towards Rory's room. Grabbing their bags he starts to leave stopping with his hand on the door he turned to look at her " I hope you take into consideration what I have said. I really would like us to be friends some day." and with that he walked out leaving a speechless Lorelai staring at the closed door.

RFRFRFRFRFRFRF

Zack had told Finn the girls were at Luke's so he headed back there. He walked in and looked for the girls but they were no where. He looked at a man behind the counter he had never seen before. "Excuse me, have you seen Rory Gilmore?" he asked politely.

"You the reason she's crying? Get lost." he said angrily.

Patty looked up "Jess! She's fighting with Lorelai! Oh, Finn honey they are upstairs with Luke. Is it true? The baby is Logan's?"

Finn nodded before kissing Patty on the cheek "Thanks love!" he said before taking the stairs two at a time followed by a confused Jess. Throwing the door open he looked around the room and found Rory sitting on the couch crying with Lane rubbing her back. He crouched in front of her taking her hands.

"I'm sorry kitten! She didn't mean it. I think she just can't adjust to it not being just the two of you anymore." he said looking her in the eyes.

" I know I just want my mom to see you for you instead of just some society trust fund baby." she said taking the decaf coffee Luke awkwardly offered her before moving back by the table.

"Rory, she has always said you were the best thing to happen to her, but right now she can't get over the fact that you not only fit the life she ran from but that you are choosing it. That is killing her, if Finn were poor she would love him." He said kissing her forehead.

Jess cleared his throat and asked uncomfortably "Anyone think they could fill me in on what's going on."

He stood and shoed everyone out except Finn and Rory "Move it Jess, I'll fill you in downstairs." he said closing the door behind them. Rory laughed when she heard Jess say in his smart ass tone. "Shouldn't you be leaving the door open."


	24. Chapter 24 Calm before the storm

_**AN: This chapter will halfway thru jump like about 6 weeks. **_

Chapter 24 Calm before the storm!

Bobbi was sorting thru the papers on Logan's desk looking for the report he wanted her to bring him in New York when she heard his receptionist say Miss Gilmore. Bobbi dropped all papers and rushed to the door to eavesdrop.

"I haven't been in contact with Mr. Huntzberger but as soon as he checks in I will of course give him your messages. Although, I think I should tell you that he wont be back for at least two weeks." Courtney said writing yet another phone message rolling her eyes as Rory hung up in frustration.

"Hey Court, fun day?" Bobbi asked her.

"Yeah, lots of messages for Logan from both Finn and Miss Gilmore." She said smiling. "So are you excited to see your hubby! What has it been a week?"

Bobbi nodded "It's been so long, I can't wait. I can take those messages to Logan for you and anything else you need to get to him." she offered in a syrupy sweet voice.

"That would be so wonderful, I don't know why they just don't call his cell."

Courtney said handing her the messages and watching Bobbi go thru them.

"Well Finn used to be his best friend and Miss Gilmore used to be his girlfriend until she decided Finn was worth more money. She cheated and broke Logan's heart. They don't know his new cell number and please don't give it to them. I want it to be Logan's choice if he chooses to contact them." Bobbi said sadly hoping Courtney would catch the subtle hint and not mention the messages to Logan.

"How terrible! What a Bitch! We'll I wont say anything." She said eager to please.

"Oh, thanks so much, hun. I'd hate to see him upset. It's such a sore spot. You know?" Bobbi said thoughtfully. "We'll I should get ready for damage control when I give him these messages."

'Good Luck" Courtney said as the phone started ringing. She waved at Bobbi before heading back to work. As Bobbi worked a plan she smiled at how easily manipulated Courtney was. Climbing into the car she 'accidentally' et the messages fall to the ground choosing not to pick up any of the ones from Finn or Rory. "Opps," she thought with a smile.

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

"Damn it!" Rory said throwing her phone, scarring the crap out of Joey.

"Ror what the hell?" Joey exclaimed emailing her article. "Are you still trying to get a hold of Logan?"

"Yeah, I've been leaving messages for over a week. I don't want to put Steph in the middle but I asked her to just let Logan know I have to talk to him it's an emergency. I feel like a horrible friend involving her but he changed his cell number." Rory said laying back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Joey came over and laid down next to her also staring at the ceiling "Did Steph feel you were putting her in the middle?"

"No, she offered last week I just didn't take her up on it until last night." Rory said looking at Joey.

"Then if she offered you haven't put her in the middle." Joey said as the phone rang causing them to both jump.

"Hello?" Rory answered anxiously. "Logan?"

"Ace, what's wrong? Is Finn okay? Are you?" he asked in a panic. Joey stood to leave wanting to give Rory privacy, but she grabbed Joeys arm and mouthed "Please."

Joey nodded and sat back down taking Rory's hand for support.

"No everyone is fine Logan I didn't mean to scare you. It's just I have been leaving messages with your office for two weeks. I have to tell you something and I didn't want to tell you over the phone but I'm not in San Francisco anymore and you aren't even in California." She said rambling.

"Whoa, Ace. Take a breath there what's going on?" Logan asked as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"It's about the baby." she said starting to cry.

"Is the baby okay? Rory are you okay." Logan asked his voice raising as his stomach did a flip. He reached out and pulled the chair closer sinking into it.

"I just found out I am farther along than I had thought. It's yours. It's not Finn's. It happened that last weekend we were together." she said nervously waiting for him to freak out and start yelling at her.

"Your positive?" he asked quietly

Slightly taken aback by his calm she answered. "Yes no doubt. There was a 5 week difference between the last time we were together and when Finn and I started dating. There was never anyone else while you and I were benefiting."

"I believe you Rory I just had to ask. Okay then I want to be a part of this babies life, we have lots of time to figure out logistics but I want to be there. I wont be like my father." he said planning in his head what type of things would need to be discussed.

"Logan, why are you handling this so well?" she asked confusion showing on her face.

"Rory, I always planned on having a family with you. I had thought about what we would do if you accidentally got pregnant. I'm just rolling with what I planned if it ever happened. Granted I thought we would be a couple, but I guess we just settle for being the best shared custody parents the kind who ended the relationship on good terms, so there able to work together." he said calming her fears.

Rory sat digesting everything he had said until he asked, "Have you thought about where you want to live?"

"We bought a house in Stars Hollow, It's wonderful Logan. There is a tree house and swings in the back. I could see everyone's kids in the back playing one day. Finn will base his work from Hartford." she said worried how he would feel but she didn't want to lie and she wanted him to know she hoped the gang would be okay eventually.

"Well it sounds wonderful. So eventually, I need to get back to the east coast. How about we get together next week and we figure out how we wont to try to handle this." he suggested glad he didn't sound as nervous as he actually was.

"Alright but Logan can I go thru you not your secretary. You didn't even know I had been calling."

"Sure, save this number it's my cell. And don't worry Ace, you, me and Finn. We can do this." he said confidently before hanging up.

"Sure." she mumbled to her self looking at the phone "But add Bobbi and I doubt it will be without bloodshed."


	25. Chapter 25 Red and White Ball

Chapter 25 Black and Red Ball

It had been 2 months since Logan found out about the baby and although it had been tense at first, the three of them were making things work. Logan hadn't come to any appointments but Rory would call him with updates after each one. The three of them had dinner together every couple of weeks, and he had been to their new house and helped Finn and Colin put together the furniture for the nursery. Logan and Finn had settled back into their friendship to an extent, though both knew it wasn't strong like before and may never be. But they no longer fought with each other, which Rory was thankful for. For the most part Logan was handling everything well, he had his share of freak outs but never in front of Rory or Finn. He went to Honor or Colin for those.

While things were going well for the friends finally, things were strained for Logan at home. He couldn't prove it but he believed Bobbi somehow was responsible for him not getting any of Rory or Finn's messages. He had spoken to Courtney and she remembered taking many from them but she said she had given all the messages to Bobbi to deliver. Which Bobbi claimed she dropped but was sure she had picked them all up. Then of course the news of Rory's pregnancy had not been received well by his new wife adding anger to their previously friendly and civil marriage. They were trying to have a real marriage but there were a lot of resentments building between the two. Bobbi saw Rory and the _child_ as she called it, as a threat to her and her child's relationships with Logan. Then the fact that Bobbi's baby was a girl and Rory's was a boy was also a sore subject for Bobbi. She was sure that when the baby's were born Logan was going to favor the boy. The fact that Logan hadn't wanted to try to name their baby yet was only adding fuel to the fire. Then their was the overheard conversation between Bobbi and a friend that Logan just wished he hadn't heard. Combine all that with the fact that this was the first society function they would all be at together and Logan was worried about tonight.

RFRFRFRFRFRF

"Your late, Finnegan!" Finn Sr. said as Sara leaned forward and kissed her son before rolling her eyes at her husband.

"I know but Rory, was so worried about her dress I almost didn't get her out of the house. But, trust me the wait was well worth it. I left her with her mother, you guys should head inside your going to want to catch this entrance." Finn said with a wink before heading to retrieve his lovely girlfriend.

Finn walked up behind Rory sliding his arms around her waist. "Ready for our entrance? Everyone is inside." he asked kissing her neck. Rory took a deep breath then looked Finn in the eyes before answering "Only if you'll dance with me."

"As many times at you want!" He said leading her towards the top of the stairs that lead down to the grand ballroom. They stopped at the top of the stairs as Rory took a steadying breath then nodded to Finn as they were announced. "Finnegan Morgan Jr. and Lorelai Gilmore- Hayden" Suddenly the part Rory had been dreading, every eye in the room was on her. This was her first society event since becoming pregnant and she was now 6 months along and it was very obvious.

Finn squeezed her hand and she smiled as they started their dissent with Finn grinning like a fool. Although, Rory was self conscious right now Finn saw how absolutely amazing she looked. Her long hair was pulled together on the side in almost a pony, the long tresses in big loose curls. Her dress a dramatic red that had a halter top tying behind her neck leaving her shoulders bare. The v- neck plunging dangerously low, thanks to her larger breasts. Her back completely bare, while the skirt was loose and flared clinging in all the right places leaving no doubt of her impending motherhood while being amazingly alluring at the same time. She looked like a fertility goddess you would see in pagan paintings. As they hit the floor Finn spun Rory right out to the dance floor causing her to laugh as he pulled her close, his hand on the bare skin at the small of her back.

"Finn! What are you doing?"

"I am dancing with the most stunning creature in the room. Now hush I'm concentrating so I don't ruin the toes of those expensive shoes. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three." he said pretending seriousness as Rory threw her head back laughing enjoying every minute of their dance.

It was a show the Hartford gossips would be talking about for a while adding more fuel to the already buzzing mill. Logan's fast and quiet wedding to the unknown Roberta Chase had surprised everyone until a few months later it became undeniable that the new Mrs. Huntzberger was in the family way. Suspicions arose that the speculated Gilmore- Hayden heiress had been cast aside for a true trophy wife, everyone knowing the Gilmore girl was set on making a name for herself as a journalist. Although, her escapades with Logan over the last couple years had given them plenty to talk about, she was genuinely liked by most of the women in society and it didn't take much for them to rally, taking her side, against the 'believed' other woman.

This was her first function since the engagement announcement and the older women of the DAR took great pleasure in seeing their Rory looking so obviously happy and in love. While the new bride looked unhappy. They kept watching the newlyweds with sick fascination as Logan watched Rory and Finn, Bobbi watched Logan watching the woman he had lost with a small smile and she was seething with jealousy.

For Logan watching them was somewhat bitter sweet. Part of him was happy for them, or wanted to be, and most of the time he was. Once he got past his anger he started reading Rory's online blog he read all of her postings and he couldn't deny how happy she was with Finn. Even a blind man could see the difference in her writing once she was happy again. After finding out about the baby it had been awkward at first but they had made great steps towards repairing their friendships. It wasn't without pain at times seeing his best friend with the woman he loved but it was better than not having them in his life at all. What bothered him was knowing he had wasted his chance at a happy marriage, he envied them that knowing that when Finn asked her she wouldn't hesitate to say yes. And, it would be the right answer.

RFRFRFRFRFRF

Rory couldn't remember ever having such fun at an event like this, with out forming a sub-party. All her friends were there even Joey was there with Tristan. Which she still found it funny how that happened. Paris set it up since Tristan needed a date on short notice. Rory had danced with almost everyone Finn of course, her dad, grandfather, Colin, Tristan, Finn Sr. and even Logan. Although, she wished Logan had waited until later to tell her about what he found out about Bobbi. She pulled her mom and the girls into the bathroom wanting to tell them about Logan's revelation. Rory checked under the stalls and told Lorelai to block the door.

"Kid, what's with the cloak and dagger bit?" Lorelai asked laughing as Rory opening all the stall doors.

"It's Bobbi's fault I'm pregnant!" Rory blurted out surprising everyone.

"What?" Joey and Paris yelled. "Shhhhh!" Rory said looking towards the door.

"Logan overheard her talking to someone on the phone. She messed with his condoms for months, to get pregnant and trap him! When we were together we used HIS condoms!" Rory explained quickly.

"That Bitch!" Paris yelled as Joey rubbed Rory's back trying to calm her.

As Steph said "All that crap she has been talking about you, trying to say you got pregnant to get to him now that they are married. The gold digger has been driving me crazy but Colin said I have to be nice to her for Logan's sake. Ugh!"

"Girls, relax your both pregnant. Nothing can be done about this now. It's unfortunate that in the process of trying to trap Logan she trapped you to. But, you decided you want this baby so however it was conceived it's coming so try to let it go. You will have to deal with her she is your son's step-mother try to make the best of it. You and Logan got screwed over, but the jokes on her because now everyday she has to live with knowing that while he has a child with her. He never picked her she is there because of that baby. While his child with you came from a place of love, even if it couldn't work it out the love was still present. She knows that and she knows everyone else does too." Lorelai said her words quickly calming Rory. "Besides, you could always name him after Logan and really piss her off." she said joking .

Rory and Stephanie looked at each other and smiled.

"Hon, that was a joke." Lorelai said looking at Rory strangely

"Logan Finnegan" Rory said trying it out. She liked it. No, she loved it.

Joey and Stephanie looked at her smiling. "It's perfect kiddo." Lorelai said shaking her head. As she headed towards the door. "Let's go back out there."

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

Rory stood on the balcony near the top of the stairs looking down at the ball room loving the scene below her. She could see her mom and dad dancing like old times. It looked as though they were finally seeing eye to eye. Although, she wished they had been able to make it work. Steph and Colin were cutting a mean rug, while Finn, Joey, Logan and Tristan were at their table laughing. Paris was with Jamie at the bar arguing about something. It seemed like old times almost, and Joey fit right in.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here tonight. You don't belong here anymore, he moved on. He's happy now. You can't take him." Bobbi spat spitefully drawing some attention.

"I'm a Gilmore and a Hayden! I am more blueblood than anyone else in the group. My family dates back to the Mayflower, your only here because you married one of us. And he only married you cause you got knocked up!" Rory said her anger for the way Bobbi had manipulated everyone's lives coming back.

"Your just mad I beat you to it. Then you moved on to his best friend, tried passing the brat off as Finn's. You think you can lead that idiot around by the nose then play with Logan's head since its his brat, but I have news for you that kid is going straight to boarding school. I'm not having it around taking Logan's attention from our daughter!" she said moving towards Rory.

Rory refusing to back down took a step towards her. "You manipulative bitch! Your concerned how my child will affect your life. It's your fault I'm even pregnant. You were so intent on trapping Logan you never considered the possibilities. You knew Logan was still seeing me! Yet you still sabotaged his protection." Bobbi blanched realizing what she had done to them all. "Did you really think you were the only one he was sleeping with? You did this now you have to deal with it just like the rest of us!" Rory yelled not noticing the scene they were causing.

"I'm his wife your just a slut that is sleeping with his best friend. What woman does that?" Bobbi snapped

"What self respecting woman stoops to trapping a man who doesn't love her?" Rory sneered back. "I can't believe your judging me?" Rory said turning to leave.

"He wont take you back now that you've fucked Finn." Bobbi spat angrily grabbing her arm.

"That's what this is about. That's all that this is about." Rory said looking down at Bobbi's hand on her arm. "You know that if I want him back all I have to do is say so and he's mine! He'll never love you because he never picked you. He asked me to marry him of his own free will I didn't have to trap him! I never lied to him. He was with me not only of his own free will but against his family. Rest assured I'm in love with some one else I don't want Logan anymore except for friendship and I wont give that up neither will he! So you might not want to force the issue you'll lose him to his friendships with us if you do."

"You have no clue what is between me and _My Husband." _she snapped back. "He loves me."

"No he doesn't, I've seen Logan in love and that is not love. You only got him by default! Now get your hand off me!" Rory half yelled half growled as she pulled away from Bobbi and lost her balance. She tried to take a step back but there was no ground behind her. The last thing she heard before hitting her head was Bobbi's scream and her trying to catch Rory's flailing arms.


	26. Chapter 26 Breaking Rory's heart

_**AN: I'll be posting the next two chapters of Life or something like it this week… **_

Chapter 26 Breaking Rory's heart

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

Lorelai had fallen asleep in the chair hours ago, but Finn kept pacing. He couldn't sit, he couldn't stand still. He could only watch Rory's sleeping form as he crossed from one side of the room to the other. The staff had tried to send them home for the night but neither one would leave. Thankfully Addison pulled some strings and they were left alone. He hoped Rory would sleep thru the night as Addison said she would. But with the way her sleep pattern had been lately, Finn was surprised she was still asleep. If he hadn't been watching so intently he would have missed her movement as she tried to open her eyes.

"Hey." he said as he pushed off the wall. "How do you feel?" He asked gently sitting on the edge of the small bed. "Finn," she sighed "I had the most wonderful dream. It was your birthday and we were making you dinner and Sookie was helping us, you know so we wouldn't kill you. Good dream." Slowly looking around, and blinking. "What happened why am I here?"

"You fell down the stairs at the club, we called 911?"

Putting her hand on her belly. "My god, the baby something's wrong with the baby?"

Finn closed his eyes, then ran his thru his hair, Opening his eyes he looked at Rory. "Um baby's uh, our baby's gone." he had taken her hand.

She pulled the oxygen tube from her nose and tried to sit up. "Gone how can he be gone?"

"You were bleeding internally, hemorrhaging. You could have died Rory. They had to take the baby." Finn looked over at Lorelai hoping she would wake to help him but she was already awake silently crying.

"Take the baby where? He's in an incubator down the hall? I want to see him. Take me to him Finn." Finn shook his head, tears forming. He looked to Lorelai for help. "Rory, oh man this is hard."

"Well I want him to know his mommy's here. He shouldn't be alone, he's too little." she said trying to sit up.

"Rory you have to stay in bed." Lorelai said worried. "I'm going to get Addison."

"I want to see him, Finn. I wont walk you can take me in a wheel chair." she said getting agitated.

"Rory no. I mean. You can't." Finn said trying to explain

"What do you mean no. Your going to keep me from my baby. You wont let me see my child?" Rory asked confused.

"There's no baby to see." Finn said the tears falling freely.

"Your lying! Get out. I want you to get out!" She said throwing his hand off hers. She was trying to get up and he tried to stop her. "Nurse!" she yelled "Get out! Nurse I want my baby!" She kicked at him pushing him off the bed.

"He's down the hall in ICU I'll find him myself." She tried to stand but her legs wouldn't hold her. Finn caught her before she hit the ground. "I want to see my son." Finn picked her up putting her on the bed as Lorelai came in followed by Addison who was carrying a syringe. "Our baby's dead." Finn said looking her in the eyes as he put her back in bed.

Addison walked to the IV and emptied the contents of the syringe into the tube, as Emily and Richard, Steph and Colin stayed at the door not wanting to intrude. Finn didn't know where everyone else was but he knew that other than Logan and Bobbi no one had left the hospital, even his parents we still here waiting for Rory to wake.

"Your a liar, you lie! You want to take my baby away from me. I knew things were too easy I knew Logan was going to pull something. Your helping Logan take him. I want my baby!" Rory yelled as Lorelai cried as she crawled into the bed and put her arms around her daughter and rocked. "Get out! I want to see my son! You can't keep him from me I'm his mother he needs me." she said as the sedatives kicked in. "I want to hold him. I want my baby. I want my baby. Go away"

Finn turned to Colin as if asking what he should do and Colin shook his head as he continued to hold a crying Stephanie. The older Gilmore looked just as bad, and Finn realized even if he wanted to leave like she told him to, which he didn't, everyone was in the hall blocking his escape. So he waited as her cries calmed and slowly moved back to the bed next to her legs. Slowly giving her plenty of time to react if it wasn't okay he looked in her eyes as he sat back down.

"You have to try to take it easy." Finn said looking at the woman he loved. He understood she was upset and he can't imagine what was going on in her head and heart. So far he hasn't taken anything she has said personally but he hoped she doesn't really think he would help Logan take their baby.

"How could you let them take my baby?" she asked quietly pushing his back. Finn stood and walked to the end of the bed before answering.

"You were bleeding badly from the fall. You went down that grand staircase, all the way down. Addison and the doctor she consulted said the placenta detached and there was no way they could save the baby. They tried. They tried harder and longer than they would have normally because it was your baby and Addison wouldn't give up. She fought hard for him. You were hemorrhaging and they had to take the baby so they could try to get the bleeding stopped or you would die. It was the only way to save you. The best chance was a c-section then try to save the baby. But it didn't work."

"Maybe it's a mistake you hear about it all the time." She said hopefully.

"I was there when they took him. I saw, our baby's dead." Finn said crying. He was breaking her heart he could see it with every glimmer of a chance he squashed she broke more. It was killing him.

"Did you hold him? Did they let you hold him at least?" She asked crying.

"It wasn't like that Love." he answered in agony.

"Our baby's gone and we didn't get to hold him. It's not fair." she said as she grabbed Finn's hand. Lorelai slowly moved so Finn could take her place. She ushered everyone out of the room and as she looked back she saw Finn holding her daughter as they both cried. For the first time since Rory brought Finn home Lorelai was glad she had found him. She had been wrong about Finn and when Rory was better she would let him know that.


	27. Chapter 27 Aftermath

AN: I need an experienced beta for all my stories. One who can turn over chapters within a couple days. Prada has done a great job but has two jobs and is not able to continue... please pm if interested and let me know what you have worked on before. These are my babies and I want someone who wont be trying to change my vision for the stories.

_**1,000 thank yous to orionsbabydoll for lending her eyes to this chapter and helping til I find a beta! You can't tell but I'm on my knees bowing and repeating 'I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy'**_

Chapter 27 Aftermath… Logan's Mistake

Logan walked back into the hospital, carrying a big box with more than enough food and coffee for everyone. Though, his thoughts were on the look on Bobbi's face as he wordlessly dropped her off at the house. He hadn't said a word to her since Rory fell. Not even when everyone was attacking her in the waiting room as they waited for Rory to wake up, even though they had been told she would sleep through the night. He just silently grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the hospital to the car. He knew she hadn't pushed Rory;, she had in fact tried to stop her fall. But that didn't change the fact that Rory had stepped back to put distance between them and stepped right off the step. No, she hadn't pushed her, but she may as well have. He didn't blame anyone for being angry at her. He was. Their child was dead because of Bobbi.

Logan made his way to the waiting room with a very heavy heart, only to be met with crying from almost everyone. He stopped, dropping the box on the floor.

"Is she…" he started, but couldn't even finish the question because the thought caused so much pain.  
While everyone else just looked at him, refusing to answer the unasked question, Finnegan took pity on him.

"No son. She just woke a bit ago and Finnegan had to tell her about the baby." Logan darted to Rory's room, but came to a stop at her door. He looked on as a crying Finn rocked a very distraught Rory. He was unsure what he should do. He couldn't help feeling he didn't belong here, that he didn't deserve to grieve with her and Finn.

He was about to back away when Finn noticed him and motioned him in.

"Love, Logan is back. Can he come in?"

Rory nodded and started crying more as Logan gently took the hand that wasn't holding Finn's shirt as if it were a lifeline.

"I'm so sorry about what I said Logan. I know you wouldn't try to steal the baby. I just didn't want to believe what Finn was saying."

"Ace, I am so sorry. This shouldn't have happened. I'm not mad at you at all. I just want to be here for you, however you need me." Logan said, not even caring what she may have said, thinking she could have accused him of murder and he wouldn't care right now.

"Will you just sit with us?" She asked quietly, finally starting to calm from the sedative she had been given.

"Of course. I'll be here as long as you want me,." he said quietly as she was starting to drift off. Logan looked at Finn, his eyes filling with tears.

"I'm so sorry Bobbi caused this. Rory deserves to be happy." Finn nodded before closing his eyes and leaning his head back, slowly falling asleep. Logan stayed there, holding Rory's hand and watching over two of the most important people in his life.

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

The Atlanta deal was falling through and as hard as Finnegan Sr. tried to cover for Finn in this deal, but they just didn't want to work with him. He had explained that Finn had a family emergency, but Finn was the only one they would work with. The idea of pulling Finn from Rory right now turned his stomach, and honestly he couldn't care less if they lost the hotel, but Finn had wanted it. So he finally made the call informing Finn of the sellers' refusal to work with anyone but him. In the end, it was Rory who got Finn on the plane. She had been home three days and Logan would be there during the day while Finn would be gone 2 days. Joey was also staying at the house with Rory for the next two weeks.

It was on the first night all hell broke loose. Rory had been sleeping on the recliner downstairs, but decided she wanted to sit in the nursery. She stood at the door taking a couple deep breaths before opening the door to a now empty room. Rory gasped, taking deep breaths as she stumbled into the room.

"Gone. It's all gone." She slid down the wall, pulling her knees to her chest as she started to cry.

"Rory!" Logan said. Following the sounds of Rory's sobs, he stops at the door. Although, it was his idea and he helped Finn empty the room, he was amazed at how empty it felt. Sitting down on the floor next to her, he said "You shouldn't come in here alone. Are you okay?"

"Where is it?" she asked him, looking up.

"Come on. I'll take you downstairs." Logan said, putting his hand on her shoulder only to have her pull away from his touch.

"No! Do you know where his stuff is? Did you help?"  
He silently nodded. "Bring it back." she said quietly.

"I can't" he said just as quietly.

"What do you mean, you can't?. Go wherever you took it and bring it back." she said getting angry. "The all powerful Logan Huntzberger, you can't bring back the stuff you took out of here." He shook his head.

"The chair Finn bought me. It's gone. I put it by the window so we could look out the window while I feed him." she said quietly, looking at the empty space next to the window.

"I know Rory, but I can't" he said sadly. He was slowly realizing that his thought that this would be easier was in fact so wrong.

"Why? His little outfit I bought to bring him home in. The Future Yaley one. Remember the day I bought that. It's just gone." she said sniffling.

"How could you? You just take it all away like he never existed. Am I just supposed to pretend there was no baby? If you don't want it, if it's furniture, people, what everwhatever, if you don't want it, it's history?." she asked, looking at Logan, begging him to tell her she is wrong. "So our baby is just history?"

"I thought it would be easier for you, if you didn't have a room full of reminders." he said.

"You mean easier for you, and for Finn." she said sharply.  
She turned and walked to the window, then turned back towards him. "You didn't bring one thing into this room. Not one damn thing. And you think you can take it all away! Not a crib, blanket, stuffed animal. NOTHING! Haul it out, have somebody come in and haul it out. Cut your losses. You've already moved on, haven't you?"

"No I haven't, our baby was part of me." he said back getting angry.

'Then go get Colin and bring his stuff back!" she yelled getting Joey's attention in the kitchen. Causing her to come running.

"I can't get it back Rory. We took it to a children's home for babies who need it." He said in frustration, turning when he heard Joey gasp from the door as she stepped into the empty nursery, only to turn back to Rory when she screamed.

"I NEED IT! Those are our baby's things and I need them." she said before sliding down the wall in tears. Joey ran to her and immediately pulled her into her arms, holding her as she cried. Joey couldn't help giving Logan a dirty look as he backed out of the room, unsure of what to do.

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

Joey was surprised to find an empty bed when she checked on Rory around 2 am. She then moved to the nursery to find Rory sitting in the middle of a pile of torn wall paper.

"Rory, why are you up? You need your rest." Joey asked quietly.

"Oh Joe, I need your help."

"Okay, with what?" Joe asked, surprised at how normal she sounded.

"Finn and Logan were right about the nursery and so I started taking down the wall paper, but the glue won't come off, so I need help. I tried to sleep, but I kept thinking about this room and how it isn't a nursery anymore. But as long as the paper is up, it's still a nursery and I need it to be just a room." she said getting agitated.

"Okay. Let me have the other scrapper." Joey said with a small smile. They scrapped in silence for hours before Rory started getting upset again. "Why won't these stupid animals come off?." She said, picking at the little lions with her fingernails. Joey came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her hands off the wall.

"Ror, you're hurting yourself. You have to stop." she said quietly, running a hand through Rory's hair, causing her to slump against Joey.

"Why didn't he wait? Why did Finn let them do the surgery? He knew the baby was too little to make it outside of the womb." Rory asked tearing up.

"Because the doctor said it was the only way to save you. Finn, well, there is no easy way to say this, but he basically had to choose between losing the baby or losing both of you. Finn knew what this would do to you, but he couldn't lose you. Even letting them do the cesarean, you still may have died if they couldn't get the bleeding stopped. You were losing blood faster than they could replace it. I know this is hard and that I can't even understand how hard. But you almost died." Joey said leading her to sit on the floor but still hugging her.

"I feel empty. As empty as this room." Rory said quietly. "Joe, can we go to the B & B? I want to sit by the creek. Get away from Logan and Finn for a few days. I am so mad at them right now and I know they were doing the best they can with a bad situation, but I need to deal with my anger away from them or I will say something I can't take back."  
Joey looked at Rory for a minute before nodding. "I think the creek would be a good place to deal. And Bessie and Brodie would love another visit from you. Plus Audrey is in Boston so we can get her to come down and amuse us. When do you want to go?"

"Now. I'll get my stuff and leave a note." Rory said, getting up.

"dDon't you think you should at least call Finn?" Joey asked surprised.

"No. iIf I call him, I won'twont go. He is hurting just as much as I am. I just don't know how to let him help me."

"Okay, but he gets to yell at you not me." Joey said with a smile.


	28. Chapter 28 Bessie's Wisedom

_**AN: After weeks in a sling my shoulder is finally well enough I can type with two hands… This one was hard to write Rory kept coming out way angrier than I wanted… **_

Chapter 28 Capeside

Joey stood at the kitchen window looking out at Rory on the dock. She had spent a good portion of her time bundled in that chair out there. Joey looked at Bessie and asked, "Are you sure I should leave? I can call and cancel."

"Joe its just dinner, a few hours tops, she will be fine. Besides, you not going would just make her feel bad." Bessie said reassuring her. "Now, shower missy." Bessie said smacking Joey on the butt like she was still a child, before heading out the door. Joey stood in indecision watching them before turning to get ready to see her oldest friend.

"So how you doing there in the bell jar?" Bessie asked sitting down.

Rory chuckled a little before answering. "Well, I'm not ready to stick my head in any ovens, if that's what you mean. But I'm feeling better."

"Pushed any laptops into the creek today?" Bessie asked trying to keep things light.

"Sadly no, but its only 4:30." Rory said laughing. "You should have heard Finn's reaction when I asked him to send me another one. Then I had to explain that I pushed my other one off the dock because I didn't like the results of my research."

"I've wanted to ask but wasn't sure if it was any of my business. But, what were you researching?" Bessie asked shaking her head.

"Miscarriage recovery, I was trying to find out how long I should expect these mood swings to last. Everything told me what I have already heard… it's all subjective and every case is different." Rory answered becoming sarcastic towards the end.

"If you have any questions or just need to talk, you can always come talk to me. I can only answer as to my experience when I miscarried but if I can be at all helpful, just let me know. I know it feels like no one can understand how you feel but lots of women have been where you are and although every situation is different the loss and devastation are the same." She patted Rory's hand before looking back out at the creek, giving Rory time to think.

"How long did it take for you to stop feeling empty?" Rory asked tears filling her eyes.

"It took a while. You know what helped me?" Bessie asked taking her hand.

Rory shook her head not able to say anything. "Brodie. He was feeling it too, not like I was, but he hurt too. And he spent a lot of time holding me and letting me cry, and yell. I even threw some things and that helped, knowing he was there for it all. You should call Finn. He is just waiting for you to let him join you."

"I'm afraid I'll take my anger out on him. Say something I don't mean and can't take back or that it'll cause me to lose him." She said fearfully.

"Sweetie, if you can't let him in to help you, you will lose him. You need to get through this together. Call him; tell him you want him to come and when he gets here tell him everything, and listen when he tells you how he is hurting." Bessie said confidently before pulling the phone from her pocket and handing it to Rory. "I'll even hold your hand." She said with a small smile as Rory dialed the number.

She waited nervously for him to answer. "Love, how are you today?" he asked sweetly.

"Finn, I was wrong to leave. Will you come?" she asked hoping she hadn't pushed him away for good.

"Of course, I'm on my way. Do you want me to bring you anything from the house?" he asked while shutting down his computer and grabbing his things from the office.

"I just need you." She said trying not to cry again for the hundredth time today.

"I'll be there in a couple hours, love." He said rushing out the door of the hotel handing his ticket to the parking attendant.


	29. Chapter 29 Letting Go

AN: Last chapter we saw Rory and how she is handling things so now I want to look at Finn.

Chapter 29 Letting Go

Finn came out of the kitchen with the beers just in time to hear Logan tell Colin. "Man, I have never seen Rory that upset, not even when I cheated. I thought she was going to go full on exorcist on me."

"God, Logan what the hell! She lost the baby and our dumbasses emptied the nursery. What did you expect, for her to be happy?" Finn asked, throwing one of the beers at the wall a little too close to Logan.

"What the hell?" Logan yelled at Finn, his hands up almost as if he were surrendering.

"Do you even care? I know you were mad Rory was hurt but does it even faze you that your child DIED? I mean what does it matter? There is still another one waiting to be born." Finn spitefully asked what Colin, and Steph had secretly been wondering themselves.

"You can't replace one child with another Finn. I mean let's be real here for a minute. Biologically that was my child, but you were its' father. I was never given a chance to enjoy the baby. It was my dream come true, the love of my life was having my child, and I couldn't even touch her stomach and feel him move. I didn't get the option of going to the appointments, or watching them grow. You took my place with them. He knew when you were touching her stomach. He knew your voice and scent. But I was just the guy that visited sometimes. I know it was my fault but it hurt. I really don't have the right to grieve because he wasn't my son; he was yours. But don't mistake acceptance of the situation for lack of concern for Rory, or your child. I would love nothing more than to be the man she needs, but I'm not that man. I don't know if I ever really was." Logan said, running his hand though his hair in pain and frustration before turning to pick up the pieces of glass on the floor before chuckling. "What I do know is if we don't get this cleaned up and the smell out of the house before Rory gets home there will be hell to pay. I don't know about you, but I think we're already in enough trouble with her for now."

"Yeah, about that…" Colin trailed off in thought. Both Finn and Logan recognized that look on his face; it was one they knew well. He either had a brilliant idea or one that would have Finn literally living in that big doghouse in the back yard for a long time.

"What are you thinking?" Logan asked, mildly afraid.

"Well, going to the charity and asking for more than just one or two things back would be out of the question, but Finn you bought a lot of the things you donated right?" Colin asked obviously leading to something.

"Yeah, I spent thousands on Logan." Finn said looking at the ceiling towards the nursery.

"Logan?" Logan and Colin said at the same time.

"Rory named him Logan Finnegan Gilmore-Huntzberger. Kid was going to get hell in school but she was so proud of getting the important men in her life in there that I didn't have the heart to tell her what he would go through with that name." Finn said shaking his head.

"Wow, even though you've been a douche, she still named him after you. Reporter girl is still an angel." Colin said, ribbing Logan and successfully breaking the tension.

"What was your idea Colin?" Finn asked, taking the scotch out of the cabinet and pouring three glasses.

"Well, you could ask the children's center for something special back. I'm sure if you explain the situation they would let you have something. Then, well here is where my idea gets sticky, and we can't trust Steph with this because if either of the girls find out they will castrate us. But anything that you remember exactly where you got it, well, basically we bait and switch. But we have to be precise. Rory doesn't miss details; it has to be the exact thing for this to work." Colin leaned back with his hands behind his head, smirking at his brilliance.

Finn sat in thought for a minute… "We would need Anya's help but I don't know if she would lie to Rory; she really loves her. Rory washed all the baby items in some special soap Anya had her sister send from Russia. It's for baby's sensitive skin and her sister makes it herself. It had a very distinct smell. I don't know what it was, but everything would have to be washed in it, tags removed, etc."

"Anya!" Logan yelled towards the back of the house. He quickly explained the plan to the elder woman, asking if she would help them. Finn explained that they all were going to have to lie to Rory because they can't get the baby's things back, but that it would make Rory feel better. She quickly agreed before saying, "I have much soap. I put away when Miss Rory come home. If you men smart you would ask me. And old Anya, tell you, you let Miss Rory take care of baby's things." She clucked, shaking her head as she started to leave muttering as she left. "Тупоумные люди. Они не понимают влюбленность матей на всех."

"What did she say?" Colin asked Finn

"I'm sorry and you think I know Russian why?" Finn asked sarcastically as he walked to the desk and started sifting through file folders in the drawers until he found a thick one with receipts. Bringing them to the table he looked at the guys. "Let's divide these by towns. Star's Hallow/Hartford, Boston, New York, then a pile for places on Rory's tour. We can use the receipts to make sure we get the right things, exact product numbers." Once the boys had all the receipts split they looked at Finn waiting.

"Okay, I'll take Stars Hallow/Hartford/New Haven. My being in Stars Hallow will stand out less than you two. I'll meet Lorelai for lunch as a cover. Colin, since you live in Boston, you take that stack. Logan, you take New York. Maybe we can get enough of the stuff that we don't have to hit the tour towns."

"Well, no time like the present." Logan said, heading for the door while Finn grabbed his keys.

In the driveway Finn said to his friends, "Thank for doing this. I know it's crazy but… well thank you." he said at a loss for words.

"This is the least I can do. You know Rory was right I didn't buy a single thing for my son. Look at this." Logan said lifting the stack of receipts. "You spent thousands on him. Rory may never know it, but I want to do this for her, and you." Logan said getting in his car.

"Don't worry man. You would do it for either of us." Colin said with a grin, his parting words making Finn laugh. "Let's just hope she never finds out we're lying. I like having sex with my wife."

* * *

To say Lorelai was surprised to have Finn show up at the Dragonfly was an understatement, but she gladly joined him for lunch. She was somewhat sad that Rory didn't come home and let her take care of her but they had talked everyday and she understood Rory's need to deal in her own way. Although she had come to accept Finn, she couldn't help but enjoy watching him fidget through lunch.

"I need your help, but I'm afraid if I ask you'll tell Rory." Finn said thinking he might go to hell for lying to his future mother in law but he needed her help getting around TJ.

"Why don't you tell me what you need and I'll try to not say anything to her unless I feel I need to." Lorelai said with a heavy heart.

"Well, you know how I screwed up and tried to help by getting rid of the baby's things, but it was the totally wrong thing to do?" he asked fidgeting again.

She nodded. "Go on."

"Well I was able to get a lot of the baby's things back but I noticed none of them were things from Stars Hollow. So I went to Liz's store to re-buy a couple things. I don't plan to lie to Rory and say they are the ones she bought from Liz; I was just hoping I could sneak them in with the other things. If she asks, shouldn't I just let her think they are the ones she bought? Since the other stuff would be originals, wouldn't it be like a white lie?" he asked.

"If Rory asks, don't lie to her. Tell her what you just told me, and I think she'll understand. But under the circumstances, if she assumes they are originals, just let her. But if I find out later that you lied to her about them, I will rat you out." She said sternly. "Was the advice what you needed help with?"

"Partially. See when I went to Liz's shop, that T.J. guy saw me with a receipt walking around looking for the exact things, and decided I was totally creepy and kicked me out and won't let me back in. Not having anything she bought for Logan from Stars Hollow seems wrong though. Can you help me? Talk to that TJ guy or Liz! I can't go back with nothing from her home." Finn asked rambling as he pleaded with Lorelai.

"I'll help you." Lorelai said taking pity on him.

"You are a goddess! We will name our first daughter after you. Although, in the spirit of full disclosure, we were going to do that anyway." Finn said with an innocent look on his face that caused Lorelai to laugh.

"You know limo boy, I think you just might be almost good enough for her. I've grown to like you. Don't screw it up." Lorelai said getting up. "So you coming, or what? We have some baby clothes to buy."

* * *

Finn sat quietly in the chair next to Rory, waiting for her to wake up. He hadn't seen her in a week and a half and he was glad she asked him to come. He hated that even in sleep she looked sad and there was nothing he could do to take away the pain she was feeling. His earlier misguided attempts had only upset her more; he shook his head thinking about the mistake he made with the nursery. Sure it was Logan's idea, but Finn should have known it was the wrong thing for Rory. He was usually so in tune with what she needed, but the loss of their baby put him completely adrift. Intellectually he knew it wasn't their baby, but her and Logan's. but Logan had been right. They had so many dreams of raising him together; he felt like he had lost his child too. He only hoped that he wouldn't lose Rory also.

Maybe having some of the nursery things back would help. He re-bought everything that he could remember exactly where it came from, hoping he would never have to tell Rory it wasn't the exact one. He made a point of getting the same rocking chair as before since she specifically asked Logan where it was. In the end, he did go ask the charity if he could have one blanket back, it was the one Rory and Paris knitted together.

He chuckled thinking about that night. It was the most bizarre thing when he came home and found them knitting on the couch while watching an old Patrick Swayze mini-series about the civil war. Paris kept pointing out inaccuracies while Rory point blank told her if she ruined this mini-series for her, Paris would be looking for a new best friend. "Where else would I be able to find 24 blissful hours of Patrick Swayze in his best performance. Ommmm, the southern gentlemen…" Rory said as she soundly kissed Finn welcoming him home. Paris just shook her head proclaiming Rory just had a thing for accents.

"Wow, what are you grinning about?" Rory asked quietly as she looked at Finn.

He gave her a guilty look before reaching for a bag and handing it to her. She slowly looked inside the bag understanding immediately what it was. Her eyes, filling with tears, flew to Finn's. He quietly explained. "I was thinking about the night I came home to find you and Paris of all people knitting this and the argument you were having about that mini-series." He shrugged looking apologetic at being momentarily happy when she was so miserable.

Rory looked at him with understanding as she got up slowly and moved to curl up in Finn's lap. "I think of the good memories too. Finn, I'm ready to go home. Not to moms', but to our home." She said quietly and for the first time since this nightmare started she felt hope. They would be okay as long as they stuck together; she was sure of it. They would have their family and each other and that was all either needed. They sat in comfortable silence as they watched the sunset over Joey and Bessie's creek.

* * *

_**Roughly translated Anya said "Stupid men. They don't understand a mother's love."**_

_**AN: **_Please forgive me but this is the last chapter before the epilogue. I really didn't plan it that way but I started writing this chapter and it just happened. I know you guys have been so wonderful bearing with me these last six weeks when my updates stopped being regular. I would like to explain somewhat what happened. I always had a very clear vision for this story and how it would end and how it would get there. But somehow along the way I somewhat caved to pressure from some readers and made some significant changes in the story line that as I got to the home stretch of the story my original plan would no longer work. I had written myself into a corner, with no clue how to get back to where I wanted it to be. I feel I did get there though. I am somewhat sad to leave Rory and Finn yet at the same time I am ready to let them go. Although, their journey turned out different than I had planned I am very proud of my first story and have left it where I can come back to them later if I decide and if not we get a glimpse at the wonderful life ahead for them.


	30. Chapter 30 Yearly Beach Trip

Chapter 30 Yearly Beach Trip-

Five years later

"Rory, I've been here for twenty minutes and you have cleaned that counter four times. This place is spotless. Stop cleaning." Clara said, taking the cleaner and rag away and putting it under the kitchen sink. "You weren't like this last year, what's up?" She said pushing the frazzled Rory into a chair and waited for answers.

"This is the first year Bobbi will be here. I know we've seen each other and gotten along in the last few years, but this is different. This is a whole week of her here in our home. It seems strange to me that this is the year she decides to join Logan and Christiana." Rory said, not sure how to explain what she really felt and why this year was important. She no longer held resentment towards Bobby, but that didn't mean she was ready to be her friend either. It went a long way in her favor that she adored Logan and Christiana even if Logan was obviously only there for Christiana. There were times when Rory felt bad for Bobbi. She couldn't imagine what it must feel like knowing that your husband didn't love you.

Rory was a lucky woman. Not only did her husband adore her, but he also followed her when she chose to take a staff job at the White House over the political analyst job she was offered at the New York Times. When she told Finn about both jobs, he immediately grabbed a bottle of champagne, poured two glasses and told her that he would follow her wherever she wanted to go. She of course chose Washington. Who wouldn't want to work for the president? Of course, along those lines who would want to work for Mitchum Huntzberger?

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she asked Clara, "So are you excited to be starting Harvard Law this fall?"

"It's crazy; I never thought I would have been accepted even with the high GPA from Yale. I think the references from Finn's dad and Colin made a big difference, plus having that summer internship that Colin got me at his law firm completely helped." Clara rushed.

Rory shook her head "You don't see yourself clearly. You're top of your class, had faculty recommendations from everyone of your professors. You graduated in three years instead of four. All of which was done while you worked to make up for what the scholarships didn't cover. You're a bright and determined woman. You're exactly the type of student Harvard Law is looking for. I'm just so glad that you didn't let anything stop you."

Clara just nodded, not knowing what else to say she asked. "When are the others arriving?"

"Finn should be back with Colin and the girls anytime now. Paris and Tristan should already be here, so there's no telling with them. And Logan and company won't be here till closer to dinner; their flight doesn't come in until 4:30." Rory answered as she moved to the wet bar and started making margaritas.

"I thought you said you wanted to keep a clear head this week, that somebody needed to stay sober." Clara asked with a look of confusion.

"Oh, I'm not but you are and Paris will want one when she gets here." Rory winked handing Clara the glass before grabbing a club soda for herself and leading Clara out onto the patio.

"Have you heard from Joey?" Clara asked

"Yes, she went home this year. One of her friends is dying and doesn't have long, she's staying there." Rory said sadly. She wished she could help Joey, but she said she didn't want her to cancel this trip. Clara sat quietly in understanding. She remembered when her father had died not wishing that pain on anyone especially such a good friend.

Finn stopped at the end of the drive before he turned to Colin and Steph. "Just a heads up Rory, well, she's kind of tripping for some reason. This week has to be perfect for some reason, and then finding out Bobbi is coming too." Finn trailed off trying to decide how best to say this. "Well she has cleaned I don't know how many times, bought all new clothes, she even had Luke teach her how to cook a couple things… I don't know what is up with her but she has a secret and isn't spilling. So no clue what to expect."

"Maybe she is just excited to see everyone at once. Or maybe she knows you're hiding something and it's throwing her off." Colin said unconcerned until Stephanie giggled in the back seat which only caused little Faith to copy her mother by giggling.

"Stteeeppphhh." Finn said narrowing his eyes as he looked closely at her amused face. "What do you know?"

Stephanie just threw back her head answering while still laughing, "Everything! And neither of you will get me to spill the others secrets but she has noticed you acting off too." She said with a wink as she hopped out of the car with Faith and started running for the house. She turned as she jogged backwards and yelled. "Bring the baby!"

Colin watched his wife run with his daughter and couldn't help the big grin on his face. "I love how she never seems to change." He said never taking his eyes off her. Bridget briefly looked up from her book at her mother's antics rolling her eyes thinking and they call her a kid.

"OH MY GOD! Rory what is this picture?" Bobbi exclaimed taking a picture off the wall. Rory came around the corner and looked at the picture. She busted up laughing when she realized it was the one of Mitchum that Bobbi was asking about.

Rory followed her to where Logan was sitting with the others. "Have you seen this?" she asked Logan as she awkwardly sat on the arm of his chair showing him the picture. He leaned towards her looking at the picture before looking at Rory and Finn confused, "Uh, guys? Why does my dad have a look on his face like he's about to explode?" They both started cracking up.

"We weren't really talking much then, but when I finished the Obama campaign I found out he wanted to meet with me. I had already been offered the White House job but I couldn't help meeting with him. So he called Hugo to schedule with Leigh Hayden not Rory Gilmore."

"I don't understand." Bobbi said confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry sometimes I forget you don't know all the background stuff on us. Don't worry you will." Rory laughed "The short version is that after graduation and I turned down Logan's proposal, Mitchum had me blacklisted. I couldn't get a job. But I had done some freelance work for Hugo during my senior year at Yale and he offered me a job, coming up with the idea of a pen name. I wrote under that name for two years without Mitchum figuring it out. Well I had started making a name for myself and he wanted to hire me for the political analyst column at the New York Times, which had always been my dream job.

When he called for Leigh, I knew he had no clue it was me so I decided to meet him. Joey and Paris went to the restaurant because they wanted to see his reaction when he figured out Leigh Hayden was really Rory Gilmore. Turns out they took pictures of the meeting. That was the exact look on his face when he found out I beat him at his own game. Finn decided it should be framed and hung in a place of honor." By the time Rory was done explaining everyone was laughing hysterically.

Tristan was the first to catch his breath and asked, "Why is it here instead of the house in Stars Hallow or Georgetown?"

Finn answered as if it was the most obvious answer, "This is where we come for just us. Other than Lorelai and Luke none of our families have been here, yet they visit us at the other houses frequently. Could you imagine Emily's reaction to the explanation of that picture, or someone less forgiving? Word spreads fast in our circle." Tristan paled at the idea of all of Hartford knowing Rory and Finn had framed such a moment. He thought for a moment about how his father would react if it was a picture of him…

He blew out a breath "Point taken." He said causing everyone to start laughing again at his facial expression.

"Do you really get to dissect dead people?" Bridget asked in a rush as she followed Paris around the house. "Do they smell bad? Is it really like it is on TV and they don't bleed when you cut them?"

Everyone was in the kitchen for breakfast when Paris entered in a rush with Bridget hot on her heels. It was a sight they all had grown accustomed to this week and it amused them, although none were more amused than Tristan and Rory who remembered when Paris did the exact same thing. Something they learned the hard way not to remind her.

"Seriously kid it's too early in the morning to talk corpses. If you go away, I will have my maid mail you a copy of my first autopsy." Paris said annoyed as she took the coffee Tristan handed her.

There was a chorus of responses to Paris' promise.

"Cool!" Bridget exclaimed running from the room.

"You are not sending that to my daughter!" Steph said shocked

"Gross! I'm eating here." Came from Bobbi

"Paris, I know she's a prodigy but don't you think that's a little advanced for a 5 year old?" Rory asked concerned.

Paris had a look that could only be described as purely evil as she replied, "I do, but that's not my problem to deal with. That one belongs to the parents who have been having fun watching their daughter torture someone. God, how do you two deal with anyone that intense?" Paris asked her question causing Tristan to snort while trying not to laugh.

Paris turned her annoyance on Tristan leveling him with her eyes, "What?" she asked almost daring him to say it.

Tristan stared back not backing down to her mood. "Now you know what I live with only you're ten times worse. You're an adult." He finished then leaned down to kiss her, "But that's part of your charm."

She rolled her eyes "I've known you too long for that to work."

"Keep telling yourself that Gellar." He said smugly

"Here Paris, make yourself useful and hold Leigh for me while I get her bath ready." Stephanie said handing the baby to Paris, "What the hell do I look like to you, a Swedish nanny?" she said as she awkwardly took her and moved to stand by the window. Steph grinned heading to the bathroom "You'll be fine, if Colin hasn't broken her yet, then you won't either."

"Support her head." Tristan said softly coming up to stand behind her. The others watched the couple quietly; it was so rare to get a glimpse of the softer side of the two that no one wanted to break the spell. "Because you're such an expert." She said jokingly as Tristan leaned over her shoulder and smoothed the baby's soft hair. Watching them Rory felt she was intruding on such a private moment that she turned away thinking about if her and Finn would be able to have a moment like that with their own child.

Stephanie put a hand on Rory's shoulder as if she knew what she was thinking. Both of their eyes flew to Paris when she exclaimed. "EW What the F…." she trailed off pushing the baby into Tristan's ready arms as he tried to hold his laughter. She rushed towards the sink and the girls were able to see what had caused the ruckus, Paris' whole bikini clad chest was covered in spit up. She sprayed herself with the nozzle causing laughter to erupt from everyone. She spat sending an accusing look at Tristan, "Let me guess you want one of these too!"

Annoyed at her ability to ruin an amazing moment he shot back just as harsh. "Of course not, that would be insane seeing as I can't even get you to marry me." He gently handed Leigh to Steph before leaning towards Paris his low, calm voice hiding his true feelings of hurt and rejection. "Why the hell would I want children with a woman that doesn't love me enough to want to marry me?" he said calmly grabbing his keys and walking out the door leaving a stunned Paris. Tristan opened his car door only to slam it shut and pace back and forth next to it, his thoughts racing. He knew he shouldn't have stormed out, but he needed a few minutes to calm down.

While the others discreetly left the kitchen, Rory led Paris to the table grabbing the tequila and a glass along the way. She poured her three fingers full that Paris quickly drank. They sat in silence for a while until Rory couldn't take it anymore.

Rory looked at Paris sadly, "Please tell me you didn't actually tell him you didn't want to marry him."

"Of course not but he knows I don't believe in marriage. We're in love and happy, does it have to be more?" Paris said not noticing that Tristan had walked back in the door. He started to come into the kitchen when Rory caught his eye signaling for him to wait quietly.

"Does he know why you feel that way? Have you told him about your parents or about Doyle? " Rory asked prompting Paris to open up.

"No, but I don't need a piece of paper to tell me I want to spend my life with him." Paris snapped defensively.

"Maybe he does. His parents are just as messed up as yours. You're afraid that the marriage won't work and that will make it hurt more. Well maybe he is afraid since you don't want to marry him that he isn't as important to you as you are to him. You have been in love with Tristan as long as I've known you, and you guys have been together four years. When are you going to realize he isn't your father and he won't leave you?" Rory said

"Please Rory you're so naïve, you think because you got your prince we all do. One day Tristan is going to realize that he can do so much better than me, this plain, awkward, insanely intense girl." Paris said working herself into a full on freak out.

"This isn't high school anymore, you're not plain you never were, understated yes, but never plain. Paris those are the things he likes about you. Why are you trying to push him away?"

He had heard enough, "Because it will hurt less, right?" he said walking into the kitchen cutting off any response Paris may have had. "If I leave now because you pushed me away it will hurt less than if we do it, the whole kids and marriage thing, and it doesn't work. Don't you get it I can't leave you I need you too much. Don't you think I'm scared too? I'm not going to lie. The older we get the more bat shit crazy you get, but you are never going to be able to push me away, so do us both a favor and stop trying."

"Why is getting married so important? It doesn't make us anymore committed, any less likely for one of us to leave. So why is it something that could tear us apart?" Paris asked trying to understand.

Tristan took a moment to think, it was too important to have a half-assed answer. "There are a couple reasons, but part of it is what it symbolizes. It's an outward sign that you belong to me and me to you. I'm so proud of you Paris, of who you are and what you have accomplished. But when I introduce you to clients and business associates, calling you my girlfriend doesn't begin to cover how important you are to me. It doesn't tell them that you are the most important person in my world; calling you my wife does. But the most important reason to me, we both have money; there is nothing I could give you that you couldn't get for yourself, except one thing: my name. I know it's cheesy and old fashioned, but I want to share my name with you. I want us to be the family we deserved growing up and were denied. There is no other woman I have ever wanted or will ever want that with."

"I'm stubborn," she said quietly almost daring him to take back what he just said.

"I know." He nodded

"I make lots of mistakes. Sometimes I try all the wrong things until there is nothing left but the right one. I'm hard and life with me will never be easy." She said listing more faults as a warning.

"Don't I know it?" He said smiling as he kissed her.

She wondered if anything had ever felt as good as being completely honest with him. What scared her the most was that she did want to be his wife. So she pushed the fear down and with quiet confidence she said with a matter of fact tone. "No big wedding, just us and the gang. Maybe here on the beach, just the people we love. I want to share your name, it would be the best thing anyone had ever given…" she trailed of as Tristan kissed her senseless. Neither of them noticed the cheering of their friends.

They had been playing cards for a couple hours when Steph came in telling Colin not to lose the kids' college funds.

"Man, you're whipped, not that there is a problem with that, I'm just saying." Logan said tossing his cards to Colin.

Tristan and Finn couldn't help but laugh at that. Colin threw them a dirty look as he started shuffling the cards. "Please, like you're not. Paris is just downright scary… and Rory has you wrapped so tight around her finger you even need permission to piss. But it works for you two. It keeps you out of trouble and neither of you have ever been happier. No offense Logan."

Logan just shrugged it off. Honestly he agreed even with Rory not feeling well, love suited her, she was almost glowing.

Finn laughed before saying "Let's face it, those women run our lives and we wouldn't want it any other way."

Finn noticed that Logan had gotten very quiet. He decided to address what he and Colin had started calling the Bobbi issue.

"Logan, how long are you planning to drag out your _marriage?"_ Finn asked surprising everyone.

"What do you mean?" he asked Finn defensively

"Well, you refuse to forgive her for what happened with Rory, even though Rory forgave her. You have a gorgeous wife who loves you and you aren't even trying to see if you could love her. Why drag it out?" Finn explained.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Logan spat back.

"Don't get me wrong, Bobbi made a lot of mistakes in the beginning but she has spent the last 5 years trying to make up for them. All of us can see that. Why can't you?" he asked more gently.

"I do see it and for the most part I've let that stuff go. It's just she's not what I imagined for my wife." Logan said seriously.

"Bull shit." Tristan said tapping the table for another card "You wanted to marry Rory, granted Bobbi isn't a journalist but she is a career woman, very successful, good reputation with her colleagues, strong, determined, and independent. She's stubborn as hell and loving to a fault. Don't take this wrong but you married a blond Rory." Logan looked at both Finn and Colin and cringed when they agreed with Tristan.

Colin surprised him with his comment. "You might want to think about giving it a real try because if not eventually she will get tired of waiting for you and decide to find someone who will love her. See the thing is we've grown to like her and she's good for you. Just think about it." Colin said

Logan nodded solemnly. "I'm gonna take a walk" he said getting up from the table.

The week was almost over and they were finally going to make it out to dinner. All of Finn's plans had to be rescheduled when Rory came down with a bit of a bug. So the girls rallied to keep Rory amused and relaxed and the guys spent large quantities of time playing cards and relaxing on the beach with the girls and kids.

What surprised Finn most was Steph! Rory was sick yet Faith's favorite place was to be cuddled up next to Rory while Rory read to her, told her stories or just played with her hair. Bobbi even let Christiana curl up to her favorite aunt for stories. Bobbi and Rory seemed to find a tentative understanding and maybe it was just wishful thinking on Logan and Finn's part, but they thought they saw the beginning of a friendship there.

Which was confirmed when Bobbi innocently said something about Walker wanting to be her friend then finding her flirting with Logan at an event. Bobbi found it cute that he looked so uncomfortable around Walker. Rory told Bobbi very vaguely that Logan and Walker had slept together at one point and not to trust her. Walker had even tried for Finn at their wedding of all places and he quickly and rudely shut the slut down. If Logan looked uncomfortable, there was probably a reason why. Logan and Finn had come in and Logan mistakenly thought Rory was saying he was probably somehow in the wrong and yelled at her only to have Bobbi chew him out for eavesdropping and not even getting what he heard right.

He quickly apologized to Rory before following an upset Bobbi out to the beach. He found her sitting with her bare feet buried in the sand. "What's got you upset, Legs? It's not just me being an ass because that has never fazed you before."

"I was just thinking about Walker and all the other women that want you. I know you haven't been with anyone else, I know you have been faithful even with this marriage being a sham." She said sadly. Logan tried to deny it, but she put her hand up to stop him. "I'm not stupid Logan I know what we are, but that doesn't mean knowing it makes it hurts any less. Doesn't it ever bother you being surrounded by couples in love and knowing that we don't have that? I know you don't want to be with me, the only reason you are, is Christiana, and because you refuse to be a part time father. You don't love me the only thing stopping you from being unfaithful is because you don't want to be like your father. I thought I could love you enough for both of us, that one day you would love me too. But even though you try not to, I think you will always see me as the reason you lost the love of your life. Usually, I'm happy, with the table scraps I get of your love, happy enough, at least… but when I'm surrounded by them." Bobbi said flinging her arm towards the house. "I can't help but wish you loved me back. I'm not delusional enough to think you would love me like you do Rory but hell can't you at least love me as much as you do _Paris? Love is a choice! Can't you at least open yourself to the possibility? If not this is going to be a very lonely life for us."_

"It's already lonely, but I want us to work. I do care for you, and there are times that I look at you with Christiana and I know I don't deserve either of you. I'm sorry if I have never let you feel that. Maybe we can try to build from that?" Logan said hopefully as he wiped a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. He lay back on the sand pulling her close, her head on his chest he played with her hair as they enjoyed a rare moment of contentment.

Rory had been waiting for the perfect moment to make her announcement and had just finished her espresso cheesecake when Finn handed her a package. "Since you have gone freelance, I thought this was a good time for this." He said proudly.

Rory looked at Finn sideways before slowly opening the package. She gasped as she looked at the framed picture of a beautiful castle surrounded by lush green lawns and what looked like a walled garden. She looked at Finn. "Is this…" she trailed off. They had dreamed of their own hotel one that was theirs not part of the Morgan Empire

"Dromoland Castle. It used to be a 5 star hotel but the last owners filed for bankruptcy. We just bought it from the bank. It's_** Our**_ first Gilmore-Morgan Hotel we'll be starting from scratch." Finn said as an excited Rory threw herself at Finn, to everyone's amusement, almost knocking him out of the chair.

"When will it be final?" she asked getting comfortable in his lap.

"It was final this week. Since you are working from home now we can head to Ireland and start anytime." He said grinning like a kid at Christmas.

Rory's face fell as she blurted the first thing that popped into her head. "But I won't be able to travel to Ireland with you until the baby is born." Her eye's got big as her hand flew to her mouth realizing what she had just blurted out. She looked at Finn's shocked face as confusion turned to understanding then excitement.

"Baby? We're having a baby?" he said pulling Rory with him as he jumped up and spun her around. Rory was laughing at her husband's excitement when he put her down announcing to the whole restaurant "A round for the house on me! We're having a baby!" Finn was too busy kissing her to hear the cheers and congratulations being thrown their way.

Finn quietly stood at the door watching Rory play a few notes on the guitar then write them on the sheet music. Usually she would be on the piano but with a house full of people at 3 am it would be too loud. His breath caught when she looked up and smiled at him.

"What are you working on, Love?" he asked making his way to her.

"Something for the baby." She said shifting so he could sit behind her on the couch.

She leaned against his chest and sighed. "Will you sing it for me?" he asked whirling a lock of hair around his finger.

She sat up only to have him sit up also so that she was still against his chest. She kissed Finn strumming slowly. She softly began singing.

_**Sun is creeping down  
Behind the hill  
Everything is calm  
Everything is still**_

So baby close your eyes  
And rest your weary mind  
Let me hold you close I'll sing you this lullaby

Let your worries go  
You'll fall asleep  
Think of nothing more  
Memories will keep

Your dreams will turn to gold  
And you will wake and find  
Then you'll hold a smile all day from this lullaby

Maybe somewhere in the silence  
You will wake and you're all alone  
Just call and I'll be there

Even when I'm gone  
Each day will end  
So I'll say 'goodnight'  
'Til we meet again

Now baby close your eyes  
And rest your weary mind  
I'll let you know the joy you bring  
Every time you hear me sing you this lullaby

"It's beautiful." Finn said his voice thick with emotion as he took the guitar from her hands getting up and putting it back on its stand. He moved back to the couch stretching out on top of Rory as he pushed her shirt up laying his palm on her still flat belly kissing it.

"Hey little one." He said gently "You don't know this yet, but you are so loved. We are so happy you surprised us. And you have the best mommy in the world." He looked up at Rory adoringly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Enjoy it while you can," he said with a chuckle. "Because, as soon as your mother finds out I knew first she is not going to be happy."

"We'll tell her tomorrow night. I'm cooking baby potatoes and mini pork chops, a whole themed dinner." Rory said yawning. "She'll understand that you should have been the first to know."

Finn reluctantly stood and picked Rory up bridal style and carried her back to their bedroom. As she settled into the crook of his shoulder she fell asleep, dreaming of a blue eyed baby with his father's olive skin and wavy dark hair. Her wide open future had turned out so much better than she had ever dreamed and this was just the beginning for them.

_**AN: I can't thank you guys enough for your support and love of my story. I could not have done this without Prada who keeps my characters real and lets me know when something just doesn't make sense. Orionsbabydoll whose reviews make me think and help me remember to add depth. She is awesome and stepped in when I needed another beta. She gave encouragement when the flamers got to me and understanding on my limitations with English. To all my reviewers whom are wonderful and consistent I love you! **_

**SONG: Baby Close Your Eyes by Celine Dion**


End file.
